Le Briseur de sorts
by boadice
Summary: La guerre est finit, mais une nouvelle menace arrive sur le monde sorcier. Harry devra l'affronter encore, et il devra trouver l'amour dans tout ce chaos. Snape va devenir un vampire, sera t il son allié?  Yaoi HP/DM HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rolling**

**Béta :**** endlessluna, qui m'a fait la super bonne surprise de me faire ce chapitre...je l'adore!**

**CHAPITRE 1 Harry change**

« Tous les deux, _dit alors Harry._

-Quoi ?

- On prend le trophée tous les deux en même temps. Ça restera une victoire de Poudlard. On sera ex aequo.

- Tu crois ? _demanda Cedric_.

- A trois d'accord ? »

A cet instant Harry ressentit une secousse au niveau du nombril, le Trophée des trois sorciers était un portoloin. Ils atterrirent lourdement dans un cimetière. Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans la tête, mais sil résista de toutes se forces. Il ferma son esprit et repoussa la douleur, et entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale.

« Tue l'autre, _dit la voix_. »

Il y eu un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Seulement Harry réagit au quart de tours, avec ses réflexes exceptionnels d'attrapeur au quidditch il renvoya le sort à son expéditeur avec un sort de miroir. Il entendit un bruit de chute, et se précipita pour voir le cadavre de Pettigrow étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix. Il entendit alors un petit couinement de détresse, et se précipita vers la créature, rampante. Il lui lança un stupéfix. Alors qu'il entendait le sifflement furieux d'un reptile, Cédric surgit à ses côtés et lança un Avada Kédavra sur le serpent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Diggory affolé._

- Tu viens de tuer Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Et moi j'ai tué Queudver, et stupéfixé tu-sais-qui. Nous devons les ramener tous les trois… Vite partons, _dit Harry._

- Mais…..mais, _Cédric ne bougeait pas, complètement tétanisé._

- Ne réfléchit pas, obéis si tu veux vivre, Lévi corpus. _Nagini, Voldemort, et Queudver flottèrent derrière eux_. »

Harry mit la main de Queudever sur la chose qu'était Voldemort, puis il les toucha. Il demanda à Diggory de toucher le serpent, et de poser son autre main sur la sienne, il appela d'un accio la coupe.

Et ils transplanèrent tous à Poudlard. Aussitôt, Harry envoya une gerbe d'étincelles rouges dans le ciel.

.

Fol'œil arriva très vite. Il fut pris d'une rage terrible en voyant les trois corps au pieds des deux jeunes sorciers. il voulut attaquer Harry mais Dumbledore qui arrivait en courant, lui lança un sortilège qui l'assomma. Sévérus les rejoignit, il prit en charge Cedric et le ramena vers ses parents.

Harry raconta ce qui c'était passé, que le trophée était un portoloin, l'attaque de Queudver et sa réplique immédiate avec le sort miroir. Puis la capture de Voldemort, et Cedric qui avait tué Nagini. Harry était encore étourdit de la rapidité des événements de cette fin d'épreuve.

Aussitôt Albus se pencha vers la forme qu'était Voldemort et lui lança un sort qui le plongerait dans une stase plus longue. Il se tourna vers Harry le félicitant pour ses réflexes, en lui disant qu'il avait sûrement sauvé le monde sorcier ce soir.

On découvrit que Fol'œil était en réalité Croupton Jr, il fut emmené à Azkaban. Sévérus découvrit sur lui un flacon de polynectar et le véritable Maugrey au fond de la malle. Celui-ci fut envoyé à l'infirmerie.

De nombreux membres des aurors et du ministère arrivèrent, Albus partit pour un entretien privé avec Fudge. Il fut décidé de garder le secret sur la capture de Voldemort, Fudge, ne put s'y opposer, Albus le bloquant avec un serment inviolable. Garder le contrôle sur la situation était le plus important.

Le cadavre de Nagini fut emporté pour analyses au Département du Mystère.

Des aurors examinèrent le corps de Peter Pettigrow, des anciens le reconnaissant, certains membres du Phoenix vinrent à leur tour reconnaître le cadavre, on remarqua la marque sombre sur son bras. Le corps de Queudver servirait à réhabiliter l'honneur de Sirius Black.

Voldemort fut conduit dans le plus grand secret dans un cachot antique sous Poudlard, dans lequel Dumbledore, accompagné de Harry et de Snape lui firent prendre du véritasèrum qu'il avait amélioré, incluant une potion d'honnête. Dumbledore lui lança un sortilège de confusion, et le légimenca en brisant sans pitiès ses barrières, Voldemort après ce traitement violent avait la bave qui lui coulait sur les lèvres, Harry avait dû négocier fermement pour les accompagner, mais il n'avait pas cédé, Albus avait donc accepté à contre cœur qu'il vienne. Albus voulait savoir comment Tom avait survécu, il révéla l'existence des Horcruxe, et leurs emplacements.

Albus prit un parchemin et fit apparaître grâce à un sort complexe l'emplacement de tous les Horcruxes. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que Harry en était un. Que Nagini et le journal avait été détruits, il fallait s'occuper de ceux qui restaient.

Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher, la journée avait été longue. Il recommanda à Harry de ne rien dire même à ses amis. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, il évita de répondre, et dit qu'il était épuisé. Il posa à peine la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit. Ron était furieux, disant que d'avoir gagné la coupe avec Cedric lui avait monté à la tête.

Le lendemain Dumbledore, donna des ordres pour que l'ordre du Phoenix aille récupérer tous les objets. Pour celui se trouvant dans le coffre de Bellatrix, Albus et le Ministre allèrent négocier avec les gobelins.

Tous les objets furent détruits avec un crochet de basilique ou l'épée de Godric dans le courant de la semaine. Harry restait sombre, répondant à peine à ses amis, de toute façon Ron ne lui parlait plus. Et Harry en avait assez de ses crises de jalousie. Hermione lui faisait des leçons de moral et lui reprochait son manque de communications, qu'il devait tout leur dire, rien lui cacher... Harry la fuyait, il ne voulait pas parler. Il attendait la convocation de Dumbledore, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la semaine, de plus il avait conscience d'être bientôt le dernier Horcruxe.

Il ne restait que celui reposant en Harry. Albus fit appel à Jason Emery, le plus grand Nécromancien qui existait. Il accepta de s'occuper du problème d'Harry, mais celui-ci devait venir vivre deux ans avec lui, sans contacts extérieurs, il emmènerait aussi Voldemort pour des raisons de sécurité. Dumbledore essaya de négocier, mais Jason resta ferme sur ses décisions.

Harry accepta la proposition, heureux de s'éloigner des remous qu'avait provoqué la coupe de feu, il regrettait juste de ne pouvoir garder contact avec ses amis, et avec Sirius, comme il ne pouvait les revoir avant son départ. Albus lui promit de tout leur expliquer.

Jason emmena Harry et Voldemort avec lui. Harry ne put prendre sa malle, Dumbledore promit de garder précieusement ses affaires. Il ne pouvait se permettre de retourner dans sa chambre et de se confronter à ses amis. Harry partit le cœur lourd. Il demanda de remettre aux jumeaux Weasley sa part de récompense du tournoi, Albus leva les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Sévérus regardait Potter s'en aller… Décidément, ce gamin ne ferait rien comme tout le monde. Il était inquiet aussi au sujet de l'Horcruxe, s'il avait su que ce gosse avait un tel lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres….c'était effrayant.

Jason et Harry s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, Sévérus les suivant du regard avec un étrange pincement au cœur qu'il refusa d'analyser.

Quand ils eurent transplanés Sévérus se tourna vers Albus.

« Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites Albus ? Les risques sont importants... _commença Snape._

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Sévérus, il est le seul qui puisse briser l'Horcruxe, il peut l'aider, sinon Harry devra mourir, et Voldemort n'a aucune chance de s'échapper, _dit Albus_. »

.

Jason forma Harry durant deux mois sur la magie des âmes, et les bases de la Nécromancie. Ils étaient dans une vieille maison délabrée au fond de la forêt interdite. Il lui apprit la méditation, et le contrôle sur soi, cela aida Harry à se ressaisir et à diminuer ses angoisses.

Depuis que Harry avait appris qu'il avait un morceau d'âme de Voldemort en lui il avait pour obsession de se débarrasser de cette horreur.

Il travaillait donc avec acharnement, et changea énormément sans s'en rendre compte. Jason lui apprit un sortilège permettant de mémorise plus rapidement. Le rythme de travail était soutenu, mais Jason était patient, et reprenait Harry avec patience.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Il ne s'approchait jamais de la petite cellule où se trouvait Voldemort, la chose ne bougeait pas, mais elle lui inspirait une pression supplémentaire.

Voldemort, toujours sous le sort de stase était enfermé dans sa prison, Jason avait rajouté un cercle de runes formant une barrière magique.

.

Harry et Jason se trouvaient dans une longue cave voûtée, elle était éclairée par des flambeaux diffusant une lueur dorée. Jason avait allumé plusieurs brûleurs diffusant une odeur d'encens lourde et capiteuse. C'était là qu'il travaillait la plupart du temps.

Il avait fallu une semaine de préparation pour la cérémonie. Harry et Jason s'étaient habillés de linceuls prélevés dans des cimetières. Ils ne mangèrent que du pain noir azyme, et de la viande de sinistros. Jason alluma des cierges servant aux messes pour les morts.

Il était temps de libérer Harry de son Horcruxe. De son côté Harry était prêt à tout pour ne plus être porteur de l'âme de Voldemort.

Jason débuta le rituel, Harry se trouvait nu dans un cercle de runes et de signes cabalistiques. Il avait sur le corps des symboles alchimiques complexes peints avec du sang. Harry s'allongea, la tête à l'est et commença ses exercices de relaxations, respirant doucement et se vidant l'esprit.

Jason avait une vision de la mort différente, elle n'était pas une fin, mais un passage, une porte, une transition vers une autre naissance. Il avait réalisé le cercle des Ossements, où les entités sont proches du fantôme, mais n'avait pas toujours conscience de leur état.

À côté d'Harry, dans le cercle se trouvait un cercueil. Jason d'un geste de la main fit léviter le couvercle en dehors du cercle. Le corps était allongé à l'est dans la même direction qu'Harry en signe d'analogie à la résurrection solaire.

Jason entama une longue litanie, Harry se sentit entrer en transe. Jason lança un sort de glace sur le corps du jeune sorcier, qui provoqua sa mort. Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre, il poussa son dernier soupire doucement. Jason récita une formule antique.

L'âme de Voldemort se détacha du corps d'Harry et partit dans le cadavre. Jason mis le feu au cadavre desséché qui brûla rapidement. Jason observa le feu et la glace, créant un phénomène d'équilibre des contraires, comme dans l'essence de la vie et de la mort.

Le feu détruisit le cadavre et le dernier Horcruxe. Le froid avait gelé le corps d'Harry, provoquant l'inertie, ralentissant le métabolisme, et neutralisant le lien ayant existé avec l'âme maudite.

Jason fit appel à la déesse Hécate, aidant à développer les dons, et à Osiris, dieu égyptien de la mort et de la renaissance.

« Que celui qui n'est que poussière, se réveille de son tombeau, _dit Jason se servant de la mort et de l'esprit des morts, exerçant son contrôle sur les éléments pour rendre la vie à Harry_ ».

La glace fondit, un sort de douce chaleur remonta la température corporelle.

L'âme d'Harry prisonnière du cercle réintégra son corps. Jason envoya une décharge d'électricité. Le corps eu un spasme musculaire, et il prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur battant doucement.

La cérémonie était finie. Harry mettrait plusieurs heures avant de revenir à lui. Jason regarda pensivement Harry, il lui avait expliqué tout le rituel, mais qu'il faudrait aussi qu'il tue Voldemort après pour accomplir la prophétie qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Harry avait été furieux contre Dumbledore qui la connaissait depuis le début et qui ne lui avait rien dit, encore des mensonges…. Harry avoua qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de tuer Voldemort. Jason lui proposa après le rituel qu'il prenne possession de son corps le temps d'accomplir la prophétie. Cela répugnait à Harry, mais il accepta.

Jason prit possession du corps d'Harry. Il alla ensuite dans la cellule de Voldemort et l'égorgea d'un coup de couteau précis. Il regarda le mage noir se vider de son sang. Quand ce fut finit, Jason quitta le corps du jeune sorcier pour réintégrer le sien. Puis il transporta le corps inconscient du jeune sorcier dans une chambre. Ensuite il nettoya le cercle de rituel, faisant disparaître le cercueil avec le cadavre réduit en une chose racornie et noire. Il enveloppa la chose morte qui avait été le seigneur des ténèbres et transplana à Poudlard. Il se rendit discrètement auprès d'Albus et lui remit le cadavre.

« Vous pouvez à présent annoncer au monde sorcier que Voldemort est définitivement mort, _dit Jason_.

- Je vous remercie Jason, comment va Harry ? Ses amis et son parrain sont très inquiets.

- Il est vivant, _dit Jason en se retournant et en fermant la porte_. »

**.**

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, Harry apprit de son Maître l'art des runes, les potions, la magie noir, la magie des âmes et du sang. Les cours étaient intéressants, le sortilège d'apprentissage lui permettant de progresser plus vite.

Jason lui enseigna aussi l'histoire de la magie. Non pas celle apprise par un fantôme ne parlant que de guerres de gobelins, mais l'histoire des civilisations, les langues anciennes. Et ce fut une révélation pour Harry, il découvrit que sortie de l'histoire des gobelins, qui était une période qui ne l'inspirait pas du tout, l'histoire de la magie comprenait des événements beaucoup plus intéressants. La chute de Babylone, les secrets pharaoniques, les cités des Andes avec leurs roches de plusieurs tonnes en haut des plus hautes montagnes, le mystère du triangle des Bermudes, l'Atlantide…et tellement d'autres mystères passionnants. L'histoire de la magie était en réalité d'une richesse extraordinaire.

Harry se passionna pour les artefacts disparus au cours des siècles, cherchant dans les grimoires anciens des traces de ces objets mythiques.

Durant la première année Harry suivit une formation le préparant à ses ASPIC, apprenant à connaître les animaux de la forêt, et les plantes. Il approfondit sa connaissance des potions, apprenant dans un premier temps comment préparer correctement ses ingrédients, la différence entre écraser et hacher menus, de petites variations qui faisaient toute la différence. Avec Jason cela devenait intéressant, il lui décortiquait chaque étape et lui faisait recommencer jusqu'à obtenir un résultat parfait.

Harry apprit les différentes écritures : hiéroglyphes, runes, coptes, cunéiforme. Harry découvrait que plus il apprenait, plus cela devenait facile. Jason l'encourageait, le félicitait. Et Harry se sentant porté ne se décourageait jamais. Jason savait le motiver, lui rendant l'enthousiasme face aux cours les plus ardus, lui présentant comme une énigme, et lui expliquant l'intérêt de connaître un élément rébarbatif afin d'accéder à une partie plus intéressante, et la réussir. Jason lui montrait toujours les résultats de son travail. Harry se sentait progresser, en réalité il avait dépassé les espérances de Jason.

.

Jason avait beaucoup voyagé, il lui parla longuement des découvertes qu'il avait faites. Et finalement la deuxième année ils partirent explorer des régions inconnues et reculées du monde, découvrant des magies différentes, et des cultures aux coutumes exotiques.

Harry pu explorer sa nouvelle passion, et découvrit dans les ruines de civilisations oubliés, l'histoire d'un peuple, l'archéologie était devenue une passion. C'est au cours de leur périple qu'il décida de devenir briseur de sort sur les artefacts anciens. Jason lui fit connaître un sorcier du département du mystère du Ministère qui acceptait de le former à sa sortie de Poudlard. Etre briseur de sorts lui permettrait d'explorer l'histoire antique pour découvrir des objets rares dissimulés depuis des siècles et protégés par d'anciens enchantements. Il voulait en faire son métier.

Dès lors, partout où ils passèrent il écuma les bibliothèques, les anciens parchemins, à la recherche d'informations cachées.

Harry avait énormément changé, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il était très musclé. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, il ne portait plus de lunettes depuis qu'un sorcier bolivien lui avait soigné les yeux. Sa peau avait pris une belle teinte mate faisant ressortir la blancheur de ses dents, et ses yeux de jade. Il s'était fait faire un piercing au mamelon gauche à Los Angeles, où il avait trouvé un anneau d'argent en forme de serpent se mordant la queue. Et au Japon il avait fait faire un superbe tatouage sorcier d'un dragon vert et argent dans le dos.

Harry avait également prit de l'assurance, il était plus secret, n'aimant toujours pas la foule, ni la publicité. Jason et lui partageaient le même goût pour la discrétion. Harry regardait souvent Jason, ce'était un bel homme aux traits viriles, la chevelure coupée court d'un auburn profond, les yeux gris glacés, mais à la prestance indéniable. Harry avait découvert durant cette dernière année son goût pour les hommes, il s'en était aperçu quand il avait regardé Jason se laver nu sous une chute d'eau dans la forêt de l'île Maurice, ce jour-là, il avait eu une révélation, c'était le corps des hommes qui l'attirait et le faisait réagir.

Une relation intime s'était alors nouée entre les deux sorciers. Avec son besoin d'être rassuré, Harry avait trouvé dans les bras de Jason la sécurité et le réconfort qui lui avait toujours manqué. Jason lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir et une relation harmonieuse basée sur le respect. Harry avait pu explorer les besoins de son corps, et cela avait renforcé sa confiance en lui. Entre eux il n'y avait pas d'amour, juste le besoin de ne pas être seul, de vaincre la solitude, et de s'apporter du réconfort. Harry avait de l'affection pour Jason, mais ils avaient clarifié les choses dès le début, cette histoire durerait tant qu'ils en auraient besoin, chacun restant libre de retrouver sa liberté, cela convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Harry et Jason avait parlé du comportement de Dumbledore vis-à-vis de lui, et Harry avait fini par admettre qu'au final il était condamné, et que Dumbledore savait tout cela. Harry se demanda jusqu'à quel point son installation chez les Dursley n'avait pas été une autre manipulation pour qu'il devienne docile et malléable à souhait. Car, après tout, il connaissait la prophétie depuis le début et rien ne pouvait excuser cela. Jason lui révéla qu'il avait eu des doutes sur les motifs charitables de Dumbledore, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait exigé deux ans loin de tout, et sans contacts. Harry compris et accepta ses arguments, il demanda seulement à être formé en occlumentie. Jason approuva, Harry eu plus de facilités pour maîtriser cet art, il n'était plus un Horcruxe et ses facultés de concentrations avaient beaucoup augmenté.

Il fallut revenir à Poudlard, les deux années s'étaient écoulées rapidement. A sa grande surprise Harry se rendit compte que ses amis ne lui avaient pas manqué, juste Sirius, qu'il était impatient de revoir. Il appréhendait un peu les retrouvailles n'ayant pas donné de nouvelles, juste une lettre envoyée à Sirius l'année dernière pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, et qu'il partait en voyage. Les retrouvailles risquaient d'être tendues.

Harry et Jason se séparèrent en bons termes. Harry avait passé son permis de transplanage au Japon, l'année dernière, sa première visite fut pour Sirius.

.

Ce début Avril en Angleterre était plutôt frais. Harry et Jason revenaient d'Australie, et il était encore habillé de vêtements légers. Harry passa à Gringotts récupérer de l'argent. Il alla renouveler sa garde-robe en vêtements moldus et sorciers. En remontant le chemin de travers, il croisa un sorcier devant une petite maison qui se lamentait de ne pas arriver à vendre son bien alors que des clients venaient de le quitter. Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait visiter. Le vendeur fut enchanté et l'attira aussitôt à l'intérieur.

ûC'était une maison très sympa, un quatre pièces, avec une grande cave, et un grenier, et un petit bout de jardin clôturé de hauts murs derrière. L'appartement lui plut de suite et il partit avec l'agent immobilier à Gringotts pour signer la promesse de vente. Harry disposait de la somme suffisante, l'agent immobilier lui remit la clef et l'acte de propriété contre des gallions.

En sortant de la banque Harry souffla, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour ne pas aller voir Sirius.

.

Il transplana Square grimaud, frappa à la porte, et attendit. Kréattur lui ouvrit et le fit entrer dans le salon qui était toujours aussi sinistre.

« Kréattur va chercher le maître, _dit l'elfe. »_

Sirius ne tarda pas à entrer. Il avait repris du poids et son apparence n'était plus miséreuse. Quand il reconnut Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il le fixa durement. Sirius lui envoya son poing dans la figure, envoyant Harry au sol. Celui-ci se releva en se massant le menton.

« Bonjour Sirius.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire au bout de deux ans ? _Cria Sirius fou de colère_. »

Remus entra en courant, il regarda Harry surprit, puis attrapa le bras de Sirius.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir, calme-toi Sirius, tu veux qu'il reparte définitivement cette fois ? _Demanda Remus._

- Bonjour Remus. Que veux-tu que je te dise Sirius ? Dumbledore a du t'expliquer que je ne pouvais pas communiquer, non ? Pourtant j'ai réussi à t'envoyer une lettre l'année dernière, et tu es le seul, _dit Harry_.

- Tu appelles ça une lettre ? Quelques mots en disant que ça va ? _Dit Sirius avec hargne_.

- Sirius, Albus t'a expliqué que j'étais un Horcruxe, c'était la condition pour que je redevienne normal, _dit Harry excédé_.

- Et quand il t'a enlevé le bout d'âme, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré directement alors ? _Dit Sirius avec une pointe de tristesse_.

- Car il y avait un contrat magique avec Jason, et après je n'avais plus le temps et l'envie aussi. »

Un long silence plana après ces mots, ils se regardaient, l'ambiance était lourde. Remus brisa le silence.

« Asseyons-nous, Sirius on en a discuté mille fois, cela ne sert à rien de lui faire des reproches, c'est trop tard, et ce n'est plus un gamin, ouvre les yeux, _dit Remus_. »

Sirius regarda Harry et nota tous les changements, Remus avait raison, il était même un homme superbe, grand, costaud avec du charme, et ses yeux si verts… Sirius secoua la tête, puis il prit maladroitement Harry dans ses bras, qui lui rendit l'accolade heureux de revoir son parrain. Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'installèrent, Sirius voulu qu'il lui raconte tout. Harry rigola, il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de la partie nécromancie, mais il lui raconta ses voyages, et des anecdotes amusantes. Remus commanda une pizza et ils mangèrent en parlant des aventures d'Harry. Sirius ressentit une pointe de jalousie en comptant le nombre de fois que le mot Jason revenait dans son discours.

« Dis donc, il n'y en a que pour ce Jason, tu l'aimes plus que ton vieux parrain on dirait, _dit Sirius un peu énervé_. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant un long soupire.

« Mais non Sirius, mais toi tu n'as pas été mon amant, _dit Harry en riant devant son comportement_.

- Quoi ? _Cria Sirius en se redressant_. »

Remus lui attrapa le bras, pour le calmer, et regarda Harry.

« N'es-tu pas un peu jeune ? _Demanda Remus._

- Non mais vous rigolez, je vais être majeur dans trois mois…Ne me dites pas que vous avez attendu d'être majeur pour avoir votre première relation sexuelle ? A moins que vous ayez quelque chose contre les homos, _dit Harry sérieux à présent._

- Non, non Harry, euh tu as l'air d'être à l'aise avec ça...désolé, _dit Remus gêné_. »

Harry fixa son attention sur Sirius qui rougit légèrement, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Moi non plus cela ne me dérange pas, je suis gay aussi, cela me surprends…j'ai quitté un gosse angoissé et je retrouve un homme…_dit Sirius penaud._

- N'en parlons plus… racontez moi ce qui c'est passé ici, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, _demanda Harry._

- Et bien, après la mort de Queudver j'ai pu prouver mon innocence, j'ai même reçu un gros dédommagement du ministère, pour mes années à Azkaban. D'ailleurs je te remercie c'est toi qui l'as tué n'est-ce pas _? Demanda Sirius_.

- Oui, cela a été un vrai coup de chance, _dit Harry_.

- En tout cas tu as beaucoup mûri Harry, c'est fou ce que tu as changé…_dit Sirius en le détaillant_. »

Harry rougit légèrement et regarda avec insistance Remus qui reprit les explications en se retenant de rire.

« Après il y a eu l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort, et ta disparition en même temps. Le monde magique en a conclu qu'il y avait un lien. Tu es devenu le héros du monde sorcier, tout le monde voulait te voir. Albus a expliqué que tu devais te remettre de graves blessures. Et les choses se sont tassées, Bellatrix Lestrange est devenue folle à l'annonce de la mort de son maître, tu sais qu'elle était prisonnière à Azkaban, elle s'est pendu dans sa cellule. Les autres ancien mangemorts ont fait profil bas, et on n'a plus entendu parler d'eux. Pour ce qui est de tes amis Ron ne veut plus te parler et Hermione au début te trouvait des excuses, mais finalement elle est d'accord avec Ron, _dit Remus avec un air désolé_.

- Je m'en doutais Remus, mais cela n'a plus trop d'importance, je vais retourner à Poudlard pour les trois derniers mois, et passer mes ASPIC, ensuite je mènerais ma vie, _dit Harry_.

- Harry cela va te faire rire, mais figure toi que j'ai eu la visite de Lucius Malefoy, avec son fils Dracoils m'ont proposé l'aide de leur médicomage personnel pour te soigner, et ils étaient sérieux, _dit Sirius._

-Mais pourquoi ?

- La situation politique a changé, et je pense que Lucius est soulagé d'être débarrassé du seigneur des ténèbres et de sa folle dingue de belle-sœur, _dit Remus_. »

Le feu de cheminée s'alluma laissant apparaître Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas changé, il fixa de son regard bleu pétillant les trois sorciers assis dans le salon, et les salua d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour Harry quel plaisir de te revoir, Jason m'a prévenu de ton retour, tu as grandi, _dit Albus_. »

Harry sentit immédiatement une présence essayant de forcer ses boucliers d'occlumentie. Il eut un rictus ironique.

« Bonjour Professeur, _dit Harry en se levant_, je peux vous confirmer que je ne suis plus un Horcruxe, pas la peine d'essayer de me légimencer, _dit-il d'un ton froid_.

- Non, non bien sûr Harry, les vieilles habitudes…J'aurais eu du mal à te reconnaître, tu as beaucoup changé. Jason m'a affirmé que tu serais capable de suivre tes cours et de passe tes ASPIC, il faut donc que tu reviennes à Poudlard, dès maintenant, _dit Albus._

- Bien sûr Professeur, mais j'aimerais pour les trois mois d'école qui me reste avoir une chambre particulière, j'aurais trop de mal à me réhabituer aux dortoirs, et j'arriverais demain matin, je veux profiter de la présence de mon parrain ce soir, _dit Harry d'un ton ferme._

- C'est que, Harry, tu as manqué deux ans d'études, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir du mal à te trouver un appartement particulier, _répondit Albus pas très content_.

- Je crois que vous me le devez bien, et si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas je suis sûr que Durmstrang ne fera aucune difficulté, surtout que je veux modifier mes options d'ASPIC, _répondit Harry avec un sourire affable_.

- Non, je trouverai une solution, soit à l'école à sept heure, Minerva te donnera ton emploi du temps, vous verrez ensemble pour les options, elle t'indiquera aussi tes appartements, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, _et Albus partit par la cheminée. »_

.

Un silence pesant plana après le départ du directeur.

« Harry peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, _demanda Sirius assez inquiet._

- Je viens d'avoir la confirmation que nous n'étions pas amis. J'avais remis ma confiance en lui en question. _Harry leur expliqua la prophétie, et son rôle dans l'histoire : il était destiné à mourir_. Jason a pu me sauver en enlevant l'Horcruxe, sauf que je ne pense pas que Dumby ai été très honnête envers moi. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'étais plus dupe, et qu'il ne me manipulera plus. Pour la chambre ce sera plus confortable pour moi, et si Ron décide de monter les griffons contre moi, cela ne me dérangera pas. Quant aux options j'ai fait un autre choix de carrière, donc tant qu'à avoir mes ASPIC autant qu'ils me servent.

- Au moins il fera attention, cela ne se fait pas de légimenter comme ça…d'ailleurs Sirius je t'ai toujours dis qu'il aurait pu t'aider à avoir un procès à l'époque, _dit Remus. Sirius était pensif._

- Harry, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il t'attaquera de front de sitôt, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance, mais tu as raison il n'est pas clair_, dit Sirius_. Bien, allons dormir, demain tu as une grosse journée… »

**Réponse aux messages**

**Merci pour vos messages qui me plaisent toujours autant, les parutions seront plus lente, au minimum une par semaine. Coté couple cela commencera par HP/DM après surement HP/SS si vous avez des envies de couples n'hésitez pas bizzzzzzzz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 La rentrée**

Harry arriva à six heures trente en prenant de la poudre de cheminette, il atterrit directement dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. La vieille sorcière était déjà au travail, à son bureau.

- Ah, monsieur Potter, heureuse de vous voir à l'avance, asseyez vous, bien Albus m'a dit que vous souhaitiez changer vos matières pour passer vos ASPIC. Mais je m'inquiète aurez vous le niveau nécessaire ? Demanda Minerva.

- Oui Professeur, j'ai eu un des cours particuliers durant ces deux dernières années, et cela a fait évoluer mes objectifs professionnels. Je pense que je devrais avoir le niveau, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est très bien Harry, j'en suis heureuse, je dois dire que je vous trouve différent, bien sur physiquement vous êtes magnifique, mais vous semblez avoir mûri également, dit Minerva pensive. Bien alors parlez moi de ces matières que vous voulez passer.

- Histoire de la magie, potion, runes, botaniques, Arithmancie, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Soins aux créatures magiques, et langues anciennes.

- Monsieur Potter dit Minerva alarmé, êtes vous sur ? C'est un très lourd programme

- Oui je suis sur de moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai aussi demandé une chambre particulière, il va me falloir du calme pour travailler à mes révisions, dit Harry.

Minerva était impressionné, elle regarda Harry en se demandant, si il devait repasser sous le chapeau magique aujourd'hui, si il n'irait pas à Serdaigle.

- Bien voici votre planning Monsieur Potter. Elle agita sa baguette et lui tendit un parchemin.

.

**Lundi** : Histoire de la Magie - Potions - (Déjeuner) - Runes - Défense contre les forces du Mal - (Dîner) - langues anciennes  
**Mardi :** Sortilèges - Métamorphose - (Déjeuner) - Soins aux créatures magiques - Botanique - (Dîner)

**Mercredi **; Arithmancie - Métamorphose - (Déjeuner) - Botanique - Soins aux créatures magiques - (Dîner) - langues anciennes  
**Jeudi :** Potions - (Déjeuner) - Sortilèges - Histoire de la Magie - (Dîner) – Club de duel

**Vendredi :** Défense contre les forces du Mal - (Déjeuner) - Botanique - (Dîner) - Runes  
.

- Pour ce qui est de l'équipe de Quidditch, elle est déjà formée, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse vous y intégrer, surtout pour les trois derniers mois.

- Ce n'est pas un problème Professeur, je n'avais pas m'intention de continuer cette année, ma priorité est de réussir mes ASPIC, je n'aurais définitivement pas le temps.

- Harry, je suis enchantée par vos nouvelle dispositions, et je vous encourage fortement à continuer dans cette voie, mais je ne peux réfréner ma curiosité, je voudrais comprendre à quel métier vous vous destinez, et je vous promet de n'en parler à personne.

- Je voudrais devenir briseur de sorts avec uns spécialisation en archéologie magique, j'ai déjà un contacte au département du mystère qui me formera à ma sortie de Poudlard.

- Harry je suis très troublée, et vous avez l'air d'y avoir réfléchit sérieusement, je vous conseillerais toutefois d'en discuter avec le Professeur Flitwick, si vous voulez je lui en parlerais, il pourrait vous aider.

- C'est d'accord Professeur.

- Bien venez je vais vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements, j'ai eu quelques doutes quand Albus m'en a parlé, mais à présent avec le travail que vous aurez à faire, je pense que vous avez eu raison. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir à la moindre difficulté. Le seul appartement disponible se trouve dans les cachots, venez je vais vous montrez le chemin. Vous reprenez vos cours un jeudi, donc vous commencerez par Potions, dit elle dans un petit sourire.

Harry et McGonagall, se dirigèrent en discutant vers les profondeurs de Poudlard. Ils empruntèrent un couloir que Harry n'avait pas remarqué, pas très loin des classes de potions, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant les chevaliers de la table ronde, installés à leurs table en buvant un verre. Le roi Arthur leva sa coupe.

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda Arthur.

- Corne de bicornes

La porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre ayant un lit à baldaquin, avec un tapis, un bureau, une cheminée, et un fauteuil. Il y avait une salle de bain particulière, une fausse fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un aperçu du parc.

- Je vous laisse Harry, vous devrez changer votre mot de passe, votre ancienne malle ne va pas tarder à arriver, avec vos affaires, bon courage. McGonagall partit d'un pas pressé.

.

Quelques instant plus tard, un elfe déposait son ancienne malle, Harry sortit ses affaires qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait réduits ses achats de vêtements pour les mettre dans ses poches, il les sortit et leurs rendit leur forme normal.

Il alla préparer son matériel pour le cours de potion. En ouvrant sa malle il regarda avec nostalgie, son bric à brac, il rangerait et ferait le tri ce soir. Harry donna son nouveau mot de passe « Asphodèle ».

Puis partit directement pour assister à son premier cours, il avait bien fait de déjeuner chez Sirius avant de partir. Quand il arriva devant la salle de cours, les serpendards étaient déjà arrivés. Harry alla s'appuyer contre le mur, pour attendre que la porte s'ouvre et que le cours commence.

Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, il tourna la tête et se trouva en face de Draco, Blaise et Théo.

- Mais on dirait que Potter est de retour, alors tu es enfin remis de tes blessures ? Demanda Draco un brin ironique.

- Oui je te remercie Malefoy, j'ai appris que ton père et toi étiez passés chez mon parrain prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est gentil de votre part, répondit Harry.

Blaise et Théo le détaillaient d'une façon qui commençait à devenir gênante, Draco se renfrogna.

- Ton absence semble t'avoir été profitable, dit Théo avec un sourire gourmand. Il reçu immédiatement un coup de coude dans l'estomac venant de Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là Potter ? Il y avait un bruit qui courrait comme quoi le grand héros était enfin revenu, dit Ronald qui venait d'arriver.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Weasley, va plutôt faire soigner ta jalousie maladive et oublie moi, répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Hermione retint Ron par le bras, il était rouge de colère. Elle prit son air pincé.

- Tu aurais pu nous donner de tes nouvelles Harry, et c'est quoi cette histoire que tu ne veux plus être dans les dortoirs avec nous ? Demanda Hermione énervé.

- Comme tu le vois Hermione, j'ai besoin de tranquillité pour passer mes ASPIC, et puis tant qu'à être un héros autant que j'ai quelques privilèges, dit Harry ironique.

Quelques serpendards s'esclaffèrent, même Draco retint un sourire. Il était surpris de la mésentente dans le trio, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Heureux que vous vous souveniez de vos ASPIC, Monsieur Potter, entrez tous en classe en silence, interrompit froidement Snape qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Tous étant captivé par l'échange avec Potter, lui-même avait suivit la conversation très intéressé.

Les élèves se précipitèrent dans la salle de cours. Quand Harry passa à coté de Snape il ne pu s'empêcher de glisser un coups d'œil à son professeur, qui le dévisageait. Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Snape retint son souffle une fraction de secondes.

- Potter installez vous à coté de Monsieur Nott, il n'y a plus de place libre du coté Gryffondor, en plus il semblerait que vous soyez l'un des nouveaux locataires des cachots, donc autant vous habituer à vos nouveaux voisins, dit Snape.

- Oui Monsieur, dit Harry en allant s'installer à coté de Théo. Les Gryffondor ne semblaient pas très contents ce qui fit sourire Snape.

- Ouvrez vos livres de potions page 74. Vous avez une heure pour réaliser une potion d'essence de Murap, l'infirmerie en a besoin, la deuxième heure nous ferons une autre potion, dit Snape.

Les élèves allèrent chercher les excroissances que portent le Murlap sur son dos. Harry revint avec ses tentacules et commença à les préparer, en les coupant méticuleusement, il les mit dans son chaudron en ayant bien dosé la quantité d'eau. Puis il passa la potion dans un filtre pour récupérer un liquide d'un beau jaune d'or. Quand il redressa la tête, il était dans les premiers à avoir finit avec Malefoy, Nott et Zabini. Snape passa et vérifia leurs préparations, il eu un petit reniflement en regardant celle de Harry.

Soudain le chaudron de Neville explosa aspergeant une partie des Gryffondor, Ron qui avait la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise avala la potion qui avait été projeté. Aussitôt de poils violets sortirent de ses oreilles.

- Monsieur Londubat votre incompétence avec une potion aussi simple relève de l'exploit, vous passerez votre soirée en retenue avec monsieur Rusard, et cela coûtera dix points a Gryffondor, dit Snape en jubilant.

- Monsieur, monsieur…. Ron a du en avaler regardez ses oreilles, cria Hermione affolé.

Les serpendards émirent des rires méprisants qui rendirent Ron furieux, le rouge de son teint jurait furieusement avec les poiles violets de ses oreilles. Harry retint un petit sourire.

- Je ne vois rien de différent sur Monsieur Weasley, et je retire dix point à Gryffondor pour interruption intempestive du cours, dit Snape d'un ton pincé. A présent nous allons préparer une potion d'aiguise méninge. Monsieur Potter de quels ingrédients avons-nous besoin ?

- Du Scarabées pilés, du Gingembre, et de la bile de tatou, répondit Harry.

- C'est cela, allez donc chercher vos ingrédients, vous Monsieur Londubat vous prendrez des notes vous avez assez faits de dégâts aujourd'hui, dit Snape.

- Et bien Potter que t'arrive t-il ? Tu n'es plus nul en potion et tu débrouilles même très bien, chuchota Théo.

- Merci Nott, j'ai un peu travaillé sur cette matière durant mon absence, répondit Harry.

Théo lui lança un regard évaluateur, et fit un petit sourire auquel répondit Harry. Théo appréciait ce nouveau Potter. Draco qui ne cessait de se retourner depuis le début du cours remarqua l'échange et n'apprécia pas du tout. Snape lui donna une petite tape sur la tête pour qu'il se retourne. Draco commença sa potion en faisant la tête.

Harry termina rapidement sa potion, il l'avait déjà faites plusieurs fois et il n'eu pas besoin de regarder dans son livre de potions pour la réaliser. Harry admira la belle couleur turquoise qu'il avait obtenu, Jason serait content de lui.

Snape qui n'avait pas quitté Potter des yeux était très étonné, il avait réussit encore une fois sa potion. Et cela sans l'aide de son livre, et à une vitesse stupéfiante puisqu'il était encore dans les premiers à avoir finit. Potter l'étonnait, est ce que c'était cette Emery qui lui avait appris ainsi ? De plus Snape ne pouvait le quitter du regard, il était devenu superbe, comment en deux ans avait il pu autant changer ? Snape le regarda rire d'une plaisanterie de Nott, il remarqua aussi les coups d'œil furtifs et jaloux de Draco.

- Monsieur Potter vous resterez à la fin du cours je voudrais vous parler, dit Snape d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry haussa un sourcil, tout en hochant la tête. Ron gloussa de contentement persuadé que Potter allait se faire punir. Hermione soufflait d'énervement sa potion était rose au lieu de bleu, elle ne comprenait pas ou elle s'était trompée, quand elle alla remettre sa fiole à Snape ce dernier émis un rire méprisant, qui la rendit furieuse, elle sortit mortifié en jetant des regards assassins sur la fiole bleu de Harry.

.

Harry prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires en attendant que tous sortent de la classe.

- Potter pouvez vous me dire ce que contient cette fiole ? Snape lui tendit une potion mauve assez épaisse. Harry prit la potion puis lança le sort Specialis Revelio, pour connaître les composants d'une potion. Il répondit « Trois larmes de Phénix , du mucus de veracrasses et deux plumes d'oies, c'est la potion Lonéat, elle guérit les blessures ».  
- Potter je dois dire que votre nouvelle maîtrise en potion m'étonne, ou bien cela n'était-il qu'un coup de chance ? Demanda Snape ironique, mais assez impressionné.

- Vous vous en rendrez compte lors des cours, mais Jason était un excellent Maître, répondit Harry avec un air rêveur qui n'échappa pas à Snape.

- Je vois…Et puis-je demander jusqu'à quel point il était bon ? Demanda un peu sèchement Snape.

Harry posa ses mains à plat sur la table du bureau et se pencha vers son professeur.

- Il était bon sur tous les points, susurra Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Snape sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Par Merlin il a de ces yeux, et que fait-il ? Il me drague ? Non, c'est encore une perfidie de Gryffondor pour m'humilier pensa Snape avec rage.

- Monsieur Potter si vous ne voulez pas une retenue pour insolence, je vous conseille de sortir de ce bureau immédiatement.

Harry sortit en soupirant, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Jamais il n'avait regardé Snape comme ça. Mais depuis son retour il avait découvert que ses yeux noirs étaient envoûtants, qu'il appréciait son humour cynique, et que finalement son professeur de potion n'était pas si mal que ça. Mais vu sa réaction il ne devait pas être attiré par les hommes, ou par lui en tout cas, dommage, vraiment dommage. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, toutes les conversations s'éteignirent.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, mais Dean se déplaça pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir. Neville avait la tête baissé dans son assiette honteux. Et Ron lui lança un grand sourire victorieux.

- Hey Potter viens avec nous, la compagnie est meilleur, proposa Draco d'un ton supérieur.

Harry le regarda, il lut dans le regard de Draco une prière muette. Il se dirigea alors vers la table des serpendards et s'assit à coté de Draco, et face à Blaise et Théo.

- Merci de l'invitation Malefoy, dit Harry en s'installant.

- De rien Potter, je n'allais pas te laisser en mauvaise posture face à la belette, dit Draco ironique.

Harry lui tendit la main.

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry…dit il avec un fond d'angoisse dans la voix.

Draco, leva doucement sa main et la lui serra. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui souriant.

- Tu peux m'appeler Draco, Harry dit Malefoy.

Draco sentit ses intestins se tordre, sa main le brûlait, Harry avait enfin accepté son amitié. Draco le fixait dans les yeux essayant d'atteindre son âme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le geste qu'il venait d'avoir représentait énormément pour lui.

- Et moi c'est Blaise et lui Théo, dit Harry tu lui a fait quoi à la belette pour qu'elle soit aussi mauvaise ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry dégagea doucement sa main de l'emprise de Draco qui semblait en état de choc. Et regarda Blaise.

- Il n'avait pas accepté que je gagne la coupe de feu, et que ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant deux ans je crois…ah le déménagement n'a pas du arranger les choses, je crois que c'est tout, répondit Harry.

- Et tu aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles si tu l'avais voulu ? Demanda Théo.

- Non, ce n'était pas possible, de plus je suis partie en voyage, répondit Harry.

- Dans ce cas tu n'es pas responsable, c'est la vie, on ne choisit pas toujours de faire comme on le veux dit Théo.

Harry approuva, les serpendards entreprirent de lui parler des cours.

.

A la table des Gryffondor l'ambiance était orageuse, beaucoup regardaient Ron et Dean d'un air furieux, même Hermione semblait ennuyé et jetait de fréquents regards à la table voisine ou Harry semblait être à son aise. Elle pensait qu'elle le punirait en l'éloignant d'eux, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas marché. Elle ne le comprenait pas, avant il serait venu la voir en se justifiant, et en acceptant qu'elle le réprimande. Pourquoi maintenant cela avait il changé ? Après tout c'est lui qui était en torts, il était parti sans rien dire et n'avait donné aucune nouvelles. Ils étaient quand même ses meilleurs amis. Et c'était quoi ce look ? Depuis quand ne portait il plus de lunettes ? Certes il avait grandit et s'était étoffés, mais eux aussi avaient changés. Hermione sortait même avec Ron depuis l'année dernière, et elle était la meilleur élève de leur promotion. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le dortoir. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui. Neville de son coté était malade de son attitude, il aurait du refuser de soutenir Hermione et Ron.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva fulminait contre l'attitude des Gryffons et se promis de s'expliquer avec Ron et Hermione qui étaient Préfets. Albus n'appréciait pas du tout l'amitié de Harry avec les serpendards, et Sévérus restait perplexe  
- Bon plutôt que perdre mon temps en Histoire de la magie avec Bins je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque, dit Harry en sortant de table.

- Attends nous venons avec toi j'ai un devoir de runes à préparer dit Théo.

- Oh tu me montreras ? J'ai aussi runes, dit Harry

Les quatre sorciers discutaient sur le chemin allant à la bibliothèque.

- Tu as changé tes matières ? Harry demanda Draco en rougissant.

- Oui, j'ai enlevé divination, et j'ai prit Runes, langues anciennes, et Arithmancie, dit Harry.

Blaise siffla longuement, Théo et Draco le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Tu changes de matières à trois mois des examens, c'est donc que tu sais ce que tu fais, et que tu as déjà travaillé sur ces matières, conclu Théo.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi élargis mes horizons, j'ai travaillé en histoire, mais pas sur les gobelins, de toutes façon on ne nous interrogera pas sur cette période aux examens, dit Harry.

- Tu as élargis tes horizons ? Tu n'aurais pas fait un peu de magie noire, ton aura est plus sombre, dit Draco.

- Pas beaucoup en faite, plus sur la nécromancie, répondit doucement Harry.

Draco s'arrêta et saisit les deux bras de Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me mens pas Harry hein ? Demanda Draco. Harry secoua la tête, étonné que cela semble si important pour Draco. Laisse nous travailler avec toi, nous formerons un groupe de travail.

- C'est que j'ai prévu un rythme assez soutenu, répondit Harry.

- Cela ira, fais nous confiance, et nous feront des révisions pour être sur que tu n'as rien raté dit Draco enthousiaste. Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas, en lui souriant. Harry le regarda choqué, c'était son premier sourire Malfoyen, et cela transformait complètement Draco, illuminant son visage d'habitude glaciale et hautain. Harry le trouvait beau.

- Bon les gars on se dépêche dit Blaise.

Draco pesta contre Blaise, il lui avait semblé que Harry le regardait différemment. Et il avait adoré cela, depuis le temps qu'il espérait attirer son attention, il avait vu le regard de Harry s'enflammer en le regardant. Il ne le lâcherait plus maintenant. Harry serait à lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, ils allèrent récupérer les livres dont ils avaient besoin. Les trois serpendards s'assirent à une table.

- Je vous préviens, personne ne touche à Potter, il est à moi, dit Draco.

- Tu abuses Draco, tu as vu comme il est devenu mignon, dit Blaise en râlant.

- Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, il est trop canon Draco, laisse nous tenter notre chance, dit Théo.

- Non, il ne sera qu'a moi. Un Malefoy ne partage pas.

Harry arriva enfin avec une pille de livres. Les garçons se mirent au travail.

.

Harry et les serpendards allèrent en classe de duel. Le professeur Snape et le professeur Flitwick, animaient cette classe. Ils rappelèrent les règles de duels, en insistant sur le fait que c'était une matière qui compterait pour les examens. Sévérus remarqua comme de nombreux élèves l'entré d'Harry encadré par Théo et Draco, Blaise suivant de près. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, Snape fit une moue contrariée. Il aurait du se douter que le nouveau Harry ne laisserait pas insensible les serpendards, il était tout à fait leurs genre, même le sien si il devait être honnête. Mais il devait tenir sa place de professeur, et c'est avec une pointe de jalousie qu'il regarda Draco passer le bras autour des épaules de Potter, qui riait avec lui.

Snape ramena le silence, puis demanda à Padma Patil et Pansy Parkinson de commencer.

Pansy lança un Dentesaugmento qui fait pousser de façon démesurée les dents de la personne visée, Patil se lança un « finite », mais elle avait déjà les dents allant jusqu'au menton, elle lança un « expelliarmus », que Pansy évita. Celle-ci répondit par un « Volatilors », un sortilège qui transforme un sorcier en poulet. Pansy fut déclaré vainqueur, pendant que plusieurs élèves courraient après une Padma Patil en forme de poulet avec de longues incisives qui battait des ailles en caquetant affolé par les mains qui se tendaient vers elle, cela fit rire toute la salle, jusqu'aux larmes.

Le deuxième duel commença entre Harry et Ron, la salle fit silence. Ron gloussa sur de sa victoire, Harry le regardait froidement. Ron l'attaqua immédiatement lançant un « veracrassus », sort pour le transformer en veracrasse. Harry fit un très joli bouclier doré fait de runes brillantes qui arrêta le sortilège. Harry lança le sort « Aragna sorta », qui envoya une araignée grosse comme un gros chien vers un Ron effrayé, celui-ci finalement réussit a se reprendre et lança un Bullitor quitransforme une créature en un amas de bulles. Enervé Ron jeta le sort « experiamus », que Harry évita habillement.

Harry se baissa toucha le sol en murmurant une incantation, et en faisant un signe de la main. De hauts pics de pierres, ressemblants à des stalagmites, surgirent tout autour de Ron l'encerclant. Ils avançaient et se resserraient autour de lui. Ron eu beau essayer de les éviter, de lancer des sorts, rien n'y faisait, il se retrouva compressé entre les colonnes de pierres, que rien n'arrêtaient. Il se mit à hurler. On ne voyait que sa main dépasser, agitant frénétiquement sa baguette en l'air. Les blocs s'arrêtèrent. Harry fut déclaré vainqueur, sous les bravos de la salle, qui avait admiré sa performance. Quand Snape et Filtwick réussirent à sortir Ron, ils remarquèrent qu'il portait sur le haut de la tête deux tentacules marrons se tortillaient comme des vers. Aucun sortilège ne réussit à faire cesser l'enchantement. Ron partit furieux vers l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la journée.  
.

Ce combat mis fin à la classe de duel. Le professeur Filtwick vint vers Harry pour le féliciter pour la qualité de son combat, et lui demanda de passer le voir mardi soir. Harry accepta. Hermione partit en courant vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver quel était le sortilège utilisé par Harry. Sévérus repensa aux gestes de Harry pour faire surgir la prison de pierre, c'était de la nécromancie, ce sort servait à enfermer les goules trop agressives. Il allait falloir qu'il discute avec Potter. Décidément il avait beaucoup changé.

Ils allèrent manger tous ensemble encore une fois Harry s'installa à la table des serpendards, plaisantant avec Draco, qui ne cessait de toucher sa main pour des raisons futiles. Ses amis eurent un soupire de lassitude. Et Harry amusé par le nouveau jeu de Draco réagit favorablement à ses avances, au plus grand bonheur du blond, qui flottait sur un nuage.

Harry de son coté était heureux que les années d'hostilité soient finit, il ressentait un grand soulagement. Il se rendit compte que leurs haines n'étaient peut être pas juste motivé par une différence de clan, mais un refus d'accepter une attirance certaine. Toutefois les choses allaient un peu vite pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il explique au blond que ralentir un peu les choses seraient plus sage

Harry retourna vers les cachots avec les serpendards. Ils discutèrent un moment commentant le duel, et la mine déconfite de Ron. Blaise et Théo lui donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain pour le cours de DFCM. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Draco le retint par le bras et l'attira dans une salle de cours vide. Harry surpris se laissa faire, curieux de ce que voulez Malefoy.

Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps quand Draco prit d'assaut ses lèvres, Harry surpris ne résista pas à la passion du blond, et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Harry essoufflé se recula un peu, tenant la tête de Draco en coupe dans ses mains, le blond avait le regard brillant de passion, les joues rouges, et le souffle haletant.

- Draco, ne va pas trop vite, je te dis pas non, mais prenons notre temps, dit Harry suppliant.

- Harry, nous n'allons pas trop vite, est ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends…Je n'espérais plus, et tu es revenu, laisse moi juste te toucher un peu, juste un peu plus…nous n'irons pas au bout ce soir je te promets…juste un peu, demanda Draco en se frottant contre lui ses bras serrant sa taille.

Harry souffla, il pouvait lui en donner un peu plus, car Draco l'avait bien chauffé là, il se sentait brûlant, il reprit avec fougue ses lèvres dans un soupire de reddition, c'était de la folie, mais quel douce folie.

.

Les mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine et se mirent à le caresser doucement, passant et repassant sur ses tétons qui pointèrent, titillant l'anneau d'argent, provocant des gémissements envoûtants. Draco caressait la peau fine et dorée du torse d'Harry, celui-ci était musclé et parfaitement glabre. Il le voyait frémir sous les doigts, et une exaltation inconnue monta en lui. Draco s'agenouilla devant Harry, et se mit à lui caresser les cuisses tout en lui couvrant le ventre de baisers. Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture et ouvrit la braguette très doucement. Harry retint sa respiration, le fixant avec envie. Draco parcouru lentement de ses lèvres la fine ligne de poils noirs qui descendaient sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Il tira doucement sur le boxer et Harry souleva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Draco en profita pour baisser slip et pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses mains remontrèrent avec gourmandise le long des cuisses fuselées, Harry était magnifique, ses larges épaules, son ventre plat, ses longues cuisses musclées, son membre dur et long …

Sévérus était dissimulé derrière une porte entrouverte. Il se trouvait dans l'une des salles de classe abandonnée des cachots. Il faisait sa ronde, lorsqu'il avait surpris des gémissements, venant d'une salle voisine, abandonné elle aussi. Il s'était approché discrètement pour surprendre le couple. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Potter et Draco en pleine action. La surprise et le choc l'avaient cloué sur place. Il devait intervenir, les arrêter, mais il avait été fasciné par leurs gestes, et par la sensualité que dévoilait Potter. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il soit gay, ni qu'il le trouverait dans les bras de Malefoy. Potter observait de ses yeux gourmands Draco, attentif à ses moindres mouvements, en se léchant les lèvres, le bout de langue rose et humide parcourant doucement les lèvres. Sévérus ferma fortement les yeux, le cœur palpitant, les mains moite, et le sexe durcit et douloureux. Il respira profondément, afin de reprendre son calme. Il rouvrit les yeux contemplant la scène fascinée, et la respiration haletante.

Draco le prenait dans sa bouche, provoquant de minuscules gémissements étouffés de son partenaire. Le sexe d'Harry était idéalement proportionné : long, et un peu plus large, surtout à la base. Draco se mit à sucer avec passion, jouant de ses doigts et de sa langue en une infinité de variations, amenant son partenaire au bord de l'orgasme et laissant retomber la pression … Harry ondulait des hanches a un rythmes troublant, il tournait la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre en poussant de petit cris, les yeux fermés, livré à son plaisir. Draco accéléra son mouvement, serra ferment sa prise et Harry se répandit brusquement, levant le bassin à sa rencontre pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge, en laissant échapper un cri de volupté.

Sévérus ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de Harry perdu dans l'extase, les yeux fermé, le souffle court, les joues roses, avec cette air d'abandon révoltant. Sévérus se détourna brusquement et partit vers ses appartements.

.

Harry venait de quitter Draco, encore troublé par leur entretien, il n'avait pu retenir le blond, il ne le regrettait pas, même si tout cela allait un peu vite quand même. Harry ne voulait pas blesser Draco, et il l'attirait vraiment, mais il n'y avait pas ce déclic au fond de lui. Jason lui avait dit que quand ce serait de l'amour il le sentirait. Harry avait sans doute besoin de d'avantage de temps, pour que ses sentiments ne se développent, il devait laisser une chance à Draco. Peut être serait ce lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil découragé à sa malle, et avec un soupire se mis au travail commençant le tri.

Draco prenait le chemin du dortoir des serpendard, il était fébrile, Harry l'avait embrassé, il l'avait laissé le caresser. Et par Merlin, il était magnifique, et tellement sensuel. Il ne devait pas le laisser faire marche arrière, il avait sentit ses réticences, mais lui le désirait trop, et depuis si longtemps...Il fallait qu'il le rassure, il ne devait pas l'effrayer, il avait encore son goût sur la langue, et il était si doux. Merlin, Draco était heureux, ce soir le monde était merveilleux  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 Affrontements**

Harry rejoignit le lendemain matin les serpendards à leur table. Draco lui fit un petit sourire en le voyant arriver, auquel Harry répondit. Blaise et Théo leurs jetèrent un regard entendu. Harry venait de terminer sa tasse de café, lorsque Albus Dumbledore arriva à coté de leur table.

- Harry je voudrais que tu retournes manger à la table des Gryffondor, lui dit Albus d'un ton sévère.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la grande salle, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

- A l'origine le choipaux voulait me mettre à Serpendard, comme vous le savez. Par ailleurs je croyais que vous demandiez à ce que toutes les maisons soient unies, donc je ne vois pas ou est le problème, que je mange ici ou à la table d'à coté. A moins que cela ne soit marqué dans le règlement de l'école, et dans ce cas veuillez me montrez l'article, je ne bougerais pas de cette table. Ou bien faites moi passer de nouveaux sous le choipaux répondit Harry.

Des murmures éclatèrent partout dans la grande salle, Albus était furieux.

- Très bien, Dora ! _Un elfe apparut_, ramène moi le choixpau tout de suite, exigea Albus.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore, Harry soutenait le regard d'Albus décidé à ne pas céder au vieux sorcier, qui voulait un peu trop lui imposer sa loi. L'elfe réapparut, tenant entre ses mains le choixpau. Albus le saisit et le tendit à Harry qui le posa sur sa tête, sans hésitations.

- _Harry Potter, tu as changé d'avis ? Alors finalement tu es prêt pour partir sur le chemin se la grandeur, hmm je vois… tu as apprit l'art sombre, secrets, discret, intelligent__, __beaucoup de trait de personnalité son digne d'un Serpendard, c'est encore plus nette et défénitif que la dernière fois que je t'ai rencontré, je vois que tu souhaites devenir Briseur de sorts… __Si pour certains le choix est difficile pour toi il ne l'est pas du tout. Tu sais ce que tu veux et comment l'obtenir. Ta place n'est définitivement plus à Gryffondor.__  
__Le Choixpeau s'arrêta une seconde avant de crier : Serpendard_

.

Harry tendit le choixpau à Dumbledore avec un sourire satisfait, celui-ci semblait stupéfait.

- Harry ce que tu viens de faire aura de lourdes conséquences, dit Albus.

- Est-ce une menace? Et de quel droit insinuez vous que Serpendard ne soit pas aussi respectable qu'une autre maison, demanda Harry.

Albus pinça les lèvres, attrapa rageusement le couvre chef et partit d'un pas colérique vers son bureau.

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle. Les Gryffondor étaient abattus à cause de Hermione, Ron et Dean, le héros de la dernière guerre, abandonnait leur glorieuse maison, préférant se rallier aux serpents. Certains élèves se mirent à pleurer, alors qu'un brouhaha emplissait la grande salle. Les serpendards laissèrent exploser leurs joies, poussant de grands cris. Draco prit Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

A la table des professeurs Minerva était effondré, les autres professeurs discutaient avec animation. Et Snape en état de choc, Potter était à Serpendard, Potter avait défendu sa maison.

Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la classe de DFCM, Harry ne savait toujours pas qui serait leur professeur. Lars Fire ouvrit la porte en grand. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les cheveux châtain et le regard bleu, ayant beaucoup de charme.

- C'est lui notre professeur de DFCM ? Demanda Harry.

Draco approuva et ils entrèrent en classe. Il s'installa d'office à coté de Harry.

- Dis tu n'as pas besoin de le regarder comme ça, dit Draco d'un ton indifférent mais incontestablement jaloux.

Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse de Draco sous la table, et se pencha vers lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- C'est juste notre professeur, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser.

Draco sentit un long frisson de plaisir le parcourir, il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la serra.

.

- Bien, nous allons commencer une série de cours portant sur les auras. Le mot aura, signifie « lumière », nous avons tous une lumière autour de notre corps. Elle symbolise notre personnalité. D'une manière générale, on peut dire que les couleurs claires des auras sont signe de vertus et les couleurs foncées plutôt de défauts. Mais en plus de cela, on associe à chaque couleur une propriété, un peu comme pour la symbolique des couleurs. On peut la reprendre en quelque sorte mais certains principes diffèrent en ce qui concerne les auras. Tout le monde ne pourra y arriver, mais ceux d'entre vous qui le pourront, auront alors la possibilité de pouvoir la dissimuler ce qui est utile face à un ennemi, ou la changer pour tromper la perception d'une personne. Par exemple si je vois quelqu'un avec une aura rose je vais penser que cette personne est un ami dévoué. Alors qu'en réalité elle est orange ce qui veut dire qu'il est instable et impulsif. Bien pour débloquer votre vision il faut dire « révalamus aurus », en faisant le vide dans son esprit et en essayant de se concentre sur votre voisin. Allez y…

De nombreux élèves commencèrent leurs exercices, avec plus ou moins de concentration.

- Harry ton aura est violette, signe d'un esprit élevé et des dons en spiritisme, avec du doré signe de puissance, il y a aussi un peu de rouge signe d'une sexualité épanouis, dit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

Harry se concentra sur son voisin, les détails de son corps semblèrent s'effacer laissant apparaître du rouge et du orange signifiant la force vitale.

Lars vint les féliciter, ils étaient l'un des rares groupes à avoir réussit. Hermione réussit à voir un peu de vert sombre, et de marron autour de Ron. Lars leurs expliqua avec une grimace que cela voulait dire de mauvais sentiments et de l'amertume. Ron se renfrogna à ce verdict, de plus lui n'avait rien vu.

A la fin du cours ils partirent manger, puis enchaînèrent par le cours de botanique avec les Poutsoufle, Harry était rassuré son niveau était bon, et il réussit à s'occuper de son snargalouf, les gousses devant être percés avec quelque chose de pointus, Harry pris garde de porter des gants pour se protéger les mains d'une liquide urticants.

Draco le retint par la main en sortant de la serre, il vérifia que personne ne les voyait et l'attira dans un coin discret. Draco releva la tête pour prendre les lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, caressant du bout de la langue les lèvres douces, avant d'entrer dans la cavité chaude et humide. Draco gémit sous lui, Harry tortura ses lèvres avec un baiser passionné et mordant. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur son torse, son dos, ses reins, ils s'écartèrent haletant. Harry fit une douce caresse de la main sur la joue de Draco, il reposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner vers la grande salle pour manger.

Après le repas Théo et Harry partirent en cours de runes, là encore Harry se sentit à l'aise, et il pu travailler sur certains signes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry repartit dans ses appartements, et alla directement sous la douche.

.

Snape n'avait cessé de repenser à la scène qu'il avait surprise. Et les surprises ne cessaient de se succéder, Potter chez Serpendard, Potter amis et prenant cause pour les serpendards, Potter faisant de la nécromancie, Potter et son nouveau don en potion, Potter dans les bras de Draco, Potter gay, Potter qui ne cessait de l'obséder, lui son visage dans la passion, ses gémissements de plaisir, sa sensualité… Son apparence avait tellement changé, il était plus grand, plus musclé, ses gestes félin, et débarrassé de ses éternelles lunettes…son regard vert l'envoûtait. Il était magnifique. Et c'est lui qu'il imaginait à la place de Draco, le prenant dans sa bouche, le faisant crier. Mille fois il avait repoussé cette idée, mille fois elle s'était imposée. Snape essaya encore une millième fois de se ressaisir, il avait décidé de lui demander des explications pour le duel, pauvre excuse, aussi était-il devant sa porte, et attendait qu'il lui ouvre.

- Draco…pas ce soir, on se voit demain…commença Harry qui ouvrait la porte.

Snape resta un moment hébété, Potter était devant lui avec juste une minuscule serviette autour des reins, il sortait de la douche visiblement. Et Merlin qu'il était beau, Snape détailla le dessin de ses muscles, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux. Cette goutte d'eau qui coulait vers ce mamelon transpercé d'un anneau d'argent en forme…Snape retint sa respiration oui un serpent. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail hier soir, Snape sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

- Oh professeur désolé, je pensais que c'était Draco…euh que puis je pour vous ? Demanda Harry surpris de trouver Snape devant sa porte à cette heure.

- Monsieur Potter je voulais vous parler du sort que vous avez utiliser durant le duel, commença Snape.

- Ah et bien entrez, je sort de la douche…je vais passer quelque chose, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il ne vit pas la main qui venait de se tendre vers lui, et le gémissement étouffé de son professeur qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux le dragon vert tatoué dans le dos du survivant, qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était damné.

Harry revint quelques instants plus tard avec une robe de chambre noire en velours, il semblait ne rien porter dessous. Les muscles de Snape se firent douloureux, il obligeait son corps à rester rigide. Snape se ressaisit.

- Votre sort, servait à enfermer les goules, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais on peut aussi l'utiliser à d'autres usages, répondit Harry.

- Je vous demanderais d'être plus prudent à l'avenir, cela pourrait être assimiler à de la magie noire. Je ne pense pas que personne n'a fait le rapprochement. Même Miss-je-sais-tout ne trouvera aucune traces de ce sortilège, mais vous n'aurez peut être pas autant de chances la prochaine fois. Les étudiants de ma maison ont déjà mauvaise réputation, je ne veux pas que votre imprudence aggrave la situation. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui c'est très clair monsieur.

- Par ailleurs essayer d'être discret dans votre relation avec monsieur Malefoy, dit Snape d'un ton sec.

- Ma relation avec Draco ne regarde personne, et nous sommes discret…n'êtes vous venu que pour me faire des reproches ? Demanda Harry excédé, avec un regard défiant.

Snape saisit par le cou, ce foutu gamin venait de la pousser à bout. Ce serait sa dernière provocation. Snape posa brutalement ses lèvres, sur celle d'Harry, qui aussitôt passa ses bras autour de sou cou, et entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant du bout de la langue celle de son professeur.

Snape lui tira brutalement les cheveux en arrière et approfondit le baiser, meurtrissant les lèvres, et enroulant avec fougue sa langue, autour de celle de Potter. Qui au lieu de le repousser, répondit avec ardeur à son baiser en ondulant et en se pressant contre son corps dure.

Les mains de Snape étaient déjà sous la robe de chambre caressant avec délectation, la peau si douce. Il fit descendre sa bouche dans le cou, léchant et mordillant, jouissant des gémissements d'extases que poussaient Potter. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'au mamelon, il prit dans sa bouche l'anneau, passant sa langue dans le cercle d'argent, faisant pousser des petits cris à Potter sous l'intensité de la stimulation.

L'une des main se Snape avait prit en coupe l'une des fesses ronde et musclé du survivant. Merlin il était bien nu sous ce bout de tissu. Il sentit contre lui la preuve flagrante du désir de Potter qui cherchait à se frotter contre sa propre érection douloureuse. Les mains de Potter ne restaient pas inactives, elles caressaient son dos, s'enfouissaient dans ses cheveux, le rendant fou de désir.

- Harry, Harry c'est Draco ouvre moi…Harry….

Snape et Harry se figèrent, puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre haletant, la robe de chambre gisait à leurs pieds. Snape se mordit les lèvres devant Harry en érection avec son corps sculpturale et brûlant face à lui, il était magnifique. Cette vision resterait à jamais gravé en lui

- Répondez lui, chuchota Snape.

Harry reprit plusieurs fois sa respiration, et se dirigea nu d'un pas titubant, vers la porte, quand il sembla se rappeler son état. Snape poussa un soupire, ramassa la robe de chambre et lui tendit. Harry l'enfila rapidement, et entrouvrit la porte.

- Draco…je dormais, on se voit demain, dit Harry.

Draco voulu l'embrasser, mais Harry le repoussa doucement en lui disant qu'ils parleraient demain, puis referma la porte. Il entendit enfin après un instant de silence, le pas de Draco décroître dans le couloir, puis il se tourna vers Snape.

- Monsieur Potter j'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas avec mon filleul, dit Snape sèchement.

Harry plissa les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Non je ne joue pas, mais si vous me dites maintenant que je n'ai ne serais qu'une chance avec vous, je romps en douceur avec Draco dès demain, c'est vous que je veux.

- Monsieur Potter vous êtes élève, moi professeur, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, ne vous faites pas d'illusions cela n'aurait été que de la baise…rien d'autre, vous êtes toujours un stupide gryffondor, répondit Snape froidement.

- C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé en premier, et la passion qu'il y avait entre nous est unique, laissez nous une chance, supplia Harry.

- C'était une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas Monsieur Potter. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Snape sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Harry s'effondra dès que la porte se referma, il se sentait minable.

.

Le lendemain était le week-end, Harry avait mal dormit. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur non plus, il rejoignit les serpendards à leur table et commença son petit déjeuner.

- Comment on s'organise pour les révisions Harry ? Demanda Théo.

- Nous pouvons nous y mettre après le déjeuner, à midi faisons nous livrer des sandwichs et nous arrêterons vers dix sept heure, nous pourrions aller boire un verre au chaudron baveur, si vous voulez, proposa Harry.

Théo et Blaise acceptèrent, mais Draco n'avait pas desserré les dents. Harry avait mauvaise conscience, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais comment oublier le baiser de Snape ? L'effet ravageur qu'il avait eu sur lui….mais Snape ne voulait pas de lui, il n'avait que trois mois à passer à Poudlard autant que cela se passe dans de bonnes conditions.

- Si vous le permettez j'aimerais parler avec Draco avant, on se retrouve dans une heure à la bibliothèque.

Harry se leva et fit signe à Draco de le suivre, ils allèrent dans le parc. Draco marchait à coté de lui les mains dans les poches, silencieux. Harry et lui s'arrêtèrent près du lac.

- Draco, je suis désolé pour hier soir, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que nous allions trop vite, j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître, et que nous devenions ami avant d'être amant, dit Harry.

- Potter est ce que tu joues avec moi ? demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

- Non, mais pour être honnête si il se passe quelque chose entre nous ce ne sera pas le grand amour, je ne pense pas que mes sentiments évolueront dans ce sens. Mais nous pourrions passer de bons moments, du plaisir et du sexe. Je ne veux pas te blesser Draco, je pense que je pourrais ressentir beaucoup d'affection pour toi, et…je te respecterais, c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer.

- Une question, aimes tu quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Draco.

Harry eu un petit rire de dérision.

- Aimer, je ne sais pas, c'est très fort, mais il n'y aura jamais rien, il ne veut pas de moi, il m'a repoussé. Alors je fais avec, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- Ce que tu me proposes c'est du plaisir et du sexe, c'est ça ? Demanda finalement Draco après un instant de silence.

- Oui, pas de promesses, juste de bons moments ensemble.

- Alors c'est d'accord, tu vas apprendre à me connaître Harry et tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

- Je veux aussi vraiment être ton ami Draco, pas seulement une aventure.

- Les bases que tu me proposes me conviennent, je ne serais pas un vrai serpendard si je n'avais pas essayé d'en avoir plus, mais je n'ai pas dit que je renonçais.

Harry eu un petit rire joyeux auquel se joignit Draco, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Dis Draco, je me suis acheté un appartement sur le chemin de traverse, et je voudrais le meubler, il doit y avoir des choses à utiliser dans mon coffre de Gringotts…Tu pourrais m'aider ? Ce serait sympa de faire ça ensemble, proposa Harry sur le chemin du retour.

- C'est d'accord Harry, j'ai des super idées…

.

Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Granger qui semblait guetter quelqu'un. Harry allait passer sans rien dire, lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

- Harry, il faut que nous parlions, dit Hermione.

- Nous n'avons plus grand-chose a nous dire, répondit Harry.

- Nous ne pourrions pas avoir une discussion privé, dit elle en fusillant Draco du regard.

Draco jeta un regard incertain à Harry, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et le rapprocha de lui.

- Je n'ai pas de secrets pour Draco, nous sommes ensembles, dit Harry.

- Oh …euh, je vois, je ne savais pas, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu as tant changé, et quelle est le sort de pierre que tu as lancé sur Ron, je n'en ai trouvé trace nulle part…commença Hermione.

Harry pensa que décidément Snape avait raison. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Tous le monde change, Hermione, et le sort tu ne le trouveras pas je l'ai appris avec un sorcier en Bolivie, quand a ma relation avec Draco cela ne regarde que nous, maintenant tu nous excuseras, mais on nous attends, dit Harry.

- Attends, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé...et pourquoi as-tu changé de maison ? Je m'inquiète vraiment de ton nouveau comportement.

- Les serpendards m'acceptent comme je suis, ils ne se conduiront pas comme vous l'avez fait. De plus je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère, j'en ai déjà eu une. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien, et je suis enfin moi-même, répondit Harry.

- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu es partit sans nous donner de nouvelles pendant deux ans, nous étions tes amis.

- De vrais amis ne se comportent pas comme vous l'avez fait, ils ne trahissent pas. Dumbledore vous a donné les raisons de mon départ, être amis ne veut pas dire que j'ai des comptes à vous rendre, ni à me justifier. Tu me fatigues Hermione. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre ça, je n'ai rien

d'autre à vous dire.

Il entraîna Draco avec lui, laissant Hermione déconfite dans le couloir.

.

Les garçons travaillèrent tout la journée, avec une pause sandwich, qui leurs permit de souffler un peu. Hermione avait rodé dans la bibliothèque leur jetant des regards furtifs. Harry et Draco firent comme si il ne la voyait pas. De toute façon ils avaient beaucoup de travail, Harry aida Théo en runes, puis il leurs parla de l'inquisition de Salem qui les intéressa beaucoup.

En fin de journée ils passèrent une très bonne soirée au chaudron baveur, et purent se détendre un peu. L'ambiance était gaie et ils rirent beaucoup.

Au moment de rentrer, Draco voulu montrer à Harry le bar gay de Pré au Lard, que peu de personnes connaissaient. Ils décidèrent d'y aller que tout les deux. Le Yellow bar se trouvait dans une impasse sombre. Quand ils entrèrent Harry fut surpris du nombre de gay qu'il connaissait. Mais ici régnait la discrétion et chacun faisait comme si il ne connaissait personne. Draco lui expliqua qu'un sortilège protégeait l'intimité, et que personne ne pourrait répéter qui il avait vu, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Ils prirent un verre au bar, les lumières étaient tamisées et de nombreux box offrait de l'intimité aux couples. Au bout d'une heure, et quelques bières et baisers plus tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Harry demanda à Draco de l'attendre dehors, il avait besoin d'aller avant de partir aux toilettes, quand il en sortit, il remarqua dans l'un des box un couple en pleine action, L'homme besognait avec ardeur un homme à quatre pattes sur la banquette, qui couinait d'une voie geignarde. Quand il passa à coté, il jeta un regard, et s'arrêta. Snape était l'homme qui prenait si vigoureusement un sorcier inconnu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Snape ne le lâcha pas des yeux, le défiant de fuir, en le fixant il laissait échapper des grognements sourds. Snape était magnifique, il portait une chemise ouverte sur son torse puissant et musclé, le fin duvet noir de sa poitrine l'hypnotisa et il suivit la fine ligne de poils des yeux, jusqu'à la jonction des deux corps. Sa peau était marquée ça et là de fines cicatrices qui n'altéraient en rien sa beauté.

Snape semblait redoubler d'ardeur dans ses coups de pilons arrachant des couinements de plus en plus aigus au sorcier. Harry avait mal, la blessure était profonde, il était tétanisé par la douleur, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. A ce moment Snape jouie dans un grognement, les yeux toujours fixé sur lui. Harry s'enfuit alors, sortant rapidement, il attrapa la main de Draco et le ramena au pas de course à Poudlard.

.

Harry attira Draco dans sa chambre. D'un sort ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, et Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de Draco, l'embrassant avec fougue, et le caressant avec ardeur, il l'attira vers le lit ou il le renversa. . Il se mit à lui embrasser la gorge et la poitrine, mordillant au passage ses tétons durcis, pressant son érection naissante contre celle de Draco. Celui-ci se tortillait sous lui, remuant les hanches pour se frotter davantage, griffant son dos et sa nuque, déjà pantelant de désir. Harry descendit doucement le long de son ventre et referma sa main sur la verge dure entre ses jambes. Draco gémit à nouveau son sexe tendu se dressa devant lui, jaillissant de son nid de poils dorés et Harry y plongea les doigts avec gourmandise. Il mit à tirer doucement sur la toison bouclée : c'était à la fois soyeux et un peu rêche et la sensation était très plaisante. Draco semblait apprécier, puisqu'il se cambrait et remuait de plus belle pour attirer ses caresses en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Harry se mit à le caresser lentement, allant et venant, serrant et desserrant sa prise tandis que Draco se pâmait de plaisir sous ses doigts. Une goutte de liquide se mit à perler au bout du gland et Harry la cueillit délicatement avec sa langue, il lécha délicatement le membre sur toute sa longueur  
Il lui écarta les cuisses, lui remonta les genoux à hauteur des hanches et se mit à lui aspirer le gland lentement, avec de petits coups langue délicats, tout en introduisant un, puis deux doigts afin de le préparer. Draco à la vision de la tête brune d'Harry entre ses cuisses en train de lui procurer autant de plaisir ressentit une excitation si forte qu'il faillit jouir.

Harry se redressa et remplaça ses doigts par son sexe, il s'introduisit délicatement et attendit que Draco lui donne un signe pour continuer. Doucement Draco commença à onduler des hanches. Harry prit un rythme délibérément lent, parsemant son visage, son cou de baisers. Il le caressa tendrement, voulant lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Draco ne cessait de gémir de plaisir, Harry accéléra alors le rythme tapant plus fort dans sa prostate, il lui caressa la verge, et Draco dans un fulgurant orgasme qui le secoua se tendit et se répandit longuement sur son ventre dans un cri inarticulé, Harry se laissa alors aller dans un grand cri de délivrance. Il se laissa retomber sur le coté pour ne pas écraser Draco.  
« Merlin, Harry » fit-il, haletant  
Harry sourit et se haussa à la hauteur de son partenaire pour le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui, comblé et souriant comme un bienheureux.  
Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils prirent leurs douche ensemble, et Harry le prit de nouveau sous le jet chaud. C'est un Draco détendu et euphorique qui arriva aux bras de Harry pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent Blaise et Théo, qui étaient mort de rire devant l'air épanouis de Draco et le sourire modeste de Harry.

Sévérus n'avais pas perdu une miette de l'entrée de son filleul et de Potter, comme toute la grande salle d'ailleurs. Il était blême, et avait mal à la mâchoire tellement il serrait les dents. Il lui avait pourtant dit d'être discret. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais la jalousie lui tordait les tripes, il n'avait désormais plus aucune chance, et il l'avait bien cherché…

.

Le lundi suivant la gazette du sorcier rapportait l'histoire d'amour de Harry et Draco, se lamentant de la perte énorme pour toutes les sorcières, et du changement de maison du sauveur. Le scandale fit beaucoup de bruits. Lucius se déplaça en personne pour voir son fils, qui était en compagnie de Potter, dans ses bras pour être plus précis. Lucius les évalua d'un regard froid est fut très surpris par la conquête de son fils. Il devait reconnaître que son fils ne prenait que le meilleur. Mais c'était tour de même Potter Finalement Malefoy père se calma, les arguments de Draco avaient fait leur chemin. Potter était à serpendard, le héros du monde sorcier, et bel homme. Il s'arrangerait de la mauvaise humeur que provoqueraient ces nouvelles chez les anciens mangemort. Lucius partit voir Snape, il avait besoin de discuter de la situation avec lui. Il le trouva dans son bureau.

- Lucius quelle surprise, dit Snape ironique.

- Oh je t'en prie, tu savais bien que je viendrais vérifier la situation…Mon fils avec Potter, dit Lucius effondré.

- Ce n'est plus le même Potter depuis qu'il revenu, il est à Serpendard, et il a un don avec la magie noir.

Lucius releva les sourcils intéressés par cette information.

- Mais il a tué le maître, dit Lucius outré.

- Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'a pas arrangé, comme nous tous…Il serait devenu gênant, et les autres pensent pareil, alors plus d'hypocrisie. Il n'y a que cette folle de Bellatrix qui aurait pu poser problème. Mais elle est morte à présent.

Malefoy fit la moue, ce Potter là ne le dérangeait pas tant, de plus sa notoriété pouvait valoriser le nom des Malefoy, trop souvent lié à la magie noir. Lucius souffla. Snape retint un petit sourire, quand Lucius changea de conversation.

.

Dumbledore attendait Harry Potter, il avait demandé à Minerva d'aller le chercher. Il était tant qu'ils aient une explication. Harry avait trop changé depuis son retour. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Harry venait d'entrer, il lui fit signe de s'assoire, et se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

- Harry vois tu ou tes choix t'ont conduit ? Toute la presse parle de ta conduite, dit Albus.

- Ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois, ma vie privée est régulièrement entre les pages de ces torchons. Quand à ma présence parmi les Serpendard c'est là que j'aurais du aller dés la première année. J'y suis beaucoup plus à mon aise.

- Harry je veux seulement t'aider, dit Albus.

- Je pense professeur que vous m'avez suffisamment aidé. Vous étiez prêt à me sacrifier car j'étais un Horcruxe, vous n'avez jamais été honnête avec moi, me cachant trop d'informations, voulant diriger ma vie, m'obligeant à vivre avec les Dursley, et pour tout cela je ne vous pardonnerais pas.

- Harry, je vois que tu m'en veux beaucoup, mais tu étais très jeune, tu dois comprendre que je ne pouvais pas tout te dire, je regrette que tu prennes les choses ainsi. Albus avait l'air affreusement gêné.

- Que je comprenne que j'étais destiné à mourir, que vous m'avez trompé et manipulé ?

- La menace que représentait Voldemort pour le monde sorcier était bien trop importante, je suis désolé.

- Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, et aviez programmé ma fin. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ces choix, dit Harry avec colère.

- Mais je le devais, ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur que je t'envoyais à la mort, d'ailleurs j'ai demandé à Jason Emery de t'aider, cela montre ma bonne volonté. Harry tu es revenu de ton séjour avec Emery très différent, ton aura est plus sombre, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Vous n'avez plus aucun droit de vous inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis plus votre marionnette, les choix que je ferais ne regarderont que moi. Vous avez perdu le droit de regard sur ma vie. Que vous n'approuviez pas mes nouvelles capacités, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été surpris, mais je ne te reproche rien, je ne veux pas que l'on t'associe à un nouveau mage noir, dit Albus consterné.

- Je ne serais pas un nouveau Voldemort, je vais devenir briseur de sorts, alors laissais moi mener ma vie, sans intervenir.

- Je suis rassuré, je prends conscience que tu as beaucoup mûrie, excuse le vieil homme que je suis, j'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi.

- Et pour les Dursley ? demanda Harry avec mépris.

- A ce moment là c'était la meilleure solution, il y avait trop de mangemort qui voulaient ta mort, il fallait que je te cache.

- Mais j'ai été élevé dans un placard, traité comme un elfe de maison, à peine nourrit, c'est ça votre protection ? Demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux.

- Je regrette Harry, mes décisions n'ont pas été toujours adaptées, et j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi.

- Vous vous êtes servit de moi, maintenant c'est finit, restez en dehors de ma vie, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vos manigances.

Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce. Albus baissa la tête il prenait conscience d'avoir fait beaucoup de mal à Harry, il le regrettait. Il poussa un soupire découragé, tout d'un coups toutes les années le rattrapaient, il se sentait vieux et fatigué, une ride d'amertume creusa son visage, il avait perdu Harry et il ne pouvait lui reprocher, il avait fait trop d'erreurs avec lui, bien trop.

**Réponse aux messages**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, j'éspère que la suite vous plait. Bizzzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 Passion**

Le mois d'Avril était passé à toute vitesse, on était déjà mi-mai, et Harry avait une semaine de vacances. Il avait convenu d'aller loger chez Draco, et de faire quelques travaux dans sa maison. Ils avaient travaillé avec acharnement, Harry leur avait fait des cours magistraux sur l'histoire de la magie, ce qui avait permis à ses amis d'augmenter leurs connaissances. Tous les professeurs étaient satisfaits de leur travail. Hermione de son coté malgré son travail acharné, s'était faite dépasser par les quatre serpendards. Des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux, elle était beaucoup plus irritable, mais son niveau ne progressait pas à son grand désarroi.

Harry était devenu le meilleur, la dépassant largement, tous les professeurs ne cessaient de le féliciter, et elle redoublait d'efforts, sans résultats, son niveau était trop élevé. Elle aurait aimé s'intégrer à son groupe de travail, mais il l'ignorait. Ron végétait dans sa médiocrité, et son amertume, et avec Dean ils ne cessaient de critiquer le nouveau serpendard homo. Se moquant d'eux, au grand mécontentement des sorciers chez qui c'était accepté.

Neville avait été trouver Harry, ils s'étaient expliqués, et depuis ils échangeaient quelques mots aimables. D'ailleurs l'ensemble des Gryffondors essayaient d'approcher le survivant, mais celui-ci se concentrait d'avantage sur ses études.

La relation de Harry et Draco s'était épanouie, ils étaient devenus amis, et une grande complicité s'était développée entre eux. Ils avaient des rapports sexuels fréquents, mais l'esprit de camaraderie et le plaisir dominait leur relation.

Harry avait rencontré le professeur Filtwick, qui après l'avoir évalué, lui proposa des cours supplémentaires. Ils travaillèrent sur des sortilèges de transfert, ou il devait enchaîner une dizaine de transformations, sans pauses. Ils travaillèrent également sur l'arithmancie lui montrant comment décortiquer les différentes phases d'un sortilège, en y intégrant les runes ou la métamorphose. Les cours étaient très intéressants, ils permirent à Harry de progresser dans son projet pour devenir briseur de sort. Car l'analyse des différentes phases d'un sort permettait de le contrer.

.

Snape était d'une humeur massacrante, Potter sortait avec Draco, l'histoire à présent s'était tassée, et plus personne n'en parlait. Mais lui en souffrait chaque jours, il avait pensé son désir passager, mais il ne faisait qu'augmenter. Snape avait mis un mois pour comprendre qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras. Des mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit _«_ _si vous me dites maintenant que je n'ai ne serais qu'une chance avec vous, je romps en douceur avec Draco dès demain, c'est vous que je veux »_, ces mots le tuaient, l'enivraient, et le brûlaient. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves passionnés avec Potter, il entendait ses gémissements, revoyait son abandon et sa fougue dans leur étreinte, son corps magnifique, et il se réveillait seul, frustré, haletant.

Il avait tout fait pour le chasser de sa tête, mais c'était plus fort que lui, c'était une force qui le dépassait. Lorsqu'il était en classe, il passait près de lui pour respirer son odeur, il essayait de croiser son regard, de le serrer dans ses bras, mais foutu Potter ne le regardait plus, il l'évitait. Sévérus avait l'habitude de la solitude, ce désir qui balayait tout était nouveau pour lui. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre la douleur sourde qui montait en lui dés qu'il le voyait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, il était professeur, et Draco était son filleul, il ne pouvait pas…sa conscience avait perdu devant le désir de son corps.

Ce désir, qui se transformait en un désespoir sans fond, lorsqu'il croisait Potter avec Draco, son filleul semblait heureux, et son bonheur lui faisait mal. Chaque jour était un clavaire, n'avait-il pas compris quand il l'avait vu au Yellow, que c'était la lui qu'il rêvait de faire l'amour, que l'avoir à ce moment sous les yeux avait décuplé son plaisir, qu'il se foutait du sorcier qu'il prenait, qu'il n'y avait que lui. Quand il avait vu ses yeux s'emplir de larmes il avait réalisé qu'il le voulait, comme un fou. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas donné une seconde chance. Et lui se défoulait sur les élèves, terorrisant, punissant, jamais le règne de la terreur n'avait été aussi fort.

Il avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Lucius que Potter logerait chez lui durant la semaine de vacance, cela faisait cinq jours, et Snape ne tenait plus. Il se présenta un soir chez Lucius, qui fut surpris de sa visite. Ils discutèrent des affaires en cours, de l'école, puis Snape en arriva sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Alors Lucius comment cela se passe avec Potter ? Demanda Snape avec une feinte indifférence.

- Plutôt bien, il est très intéressant. Avec Draco ils aménagent sa maison qu'il a acheté sur le chemin de traverse. Je suis passé les voir, et ils ont fait du bon travail.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais que Potter s'était payé une maison, je pensais qu'il irait vivre avec le clébard, dit Snape dédaigneusement.

- Black ? Oh il est passé le voir, mais il souhaite son indépendance je crois.

- Et comment se passe la petite vie de couple de Draco ? Demanda Snape l'air de rien.

Lucius souleva un sourcil suspicieux, et finit par lui dire.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, ils sont à la piscine…

Snape laissa Lucius qui avait encore des dossiers financiers à vérifier, et partit à leur rencontre, un nœud à l'estomac.

.

Harry et Draco venaient de sortir de la piscine et buvaient un verre en discutant. Snape prit le temps d'admirer le corps de Potter, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il l'avait vu si peu habiller. Son maillot de bain noir mettait son corps en valeur. Ses fesses rondes et fermes le rendaient fou, Snape sentit son sexe durcir. Harry tourna la tête à ce moment vers lui, il vit ses yeux s'agrandir, Draco se tourna à son tour et lui fit un grand sourire, avant d'avancer vers lui.

Sévérus le prit dans ses bras, pour une accolade fraternelle, son regard ne quittait pas Harry.

- Parrain cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu, que fais tu ici ?

- Je passais prendre de tes nouvelles, mais il fait si chaud que je vous rejoindrais bien dans l'eau, mais il me faudrait un maillot, dit Snape très sérieux.

Harry devint soudainement livide, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur de potion le plus sadique de l'école.

Draco trop heureux, alla chercher un maillot pour son parrain, laissant Harry et Snape en tête à tête. Snape s'avança aussitôt vers Harry et lui murmura.

- Vous avez une chance avec moi, maintenant, je te veux aussi.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, plongeant dans le regard noir brûlant, et il sentit des frissons le parcourir, son sexe durcit instantanément.

- Non, pas après…, _sa phrase fus stoppé par une caresse aérienne sur son torse, Harry se lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres soudainement sèches, le doux frôlement l'avait brûlé, Snape regardait d'un air entendu la verge raide que moulait le maillot humide, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement._

- Voila parrain, je n'ai pas été trop long ? La voix de Draco fit sursauter Harry, Snape se tourna lentement, laissant le temps à Potter de se ressaisir, et prit le maillot pour aller se changer.

- Ca va Harry tu es tout pâle ? Demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue, dit Harry en prenant une serviette, pour dissimuler son érection.

Snape eu un petit rictus en le voyant faire, puis se détourna. Il revint très vite vêtu d'un maillot vert sombre, Harry retint sa respiration. Il avait un corps superbe, virile très musclés, bien proportionné, Harry vit que Snape le regardait le détailler d'un regard satisfait et provocateur. Harry se tourna brusquement et fit un plongeon impeccable dans la piscine. Il fit quelques aller retour énergique dans le bassin, dans un crawl parfait, avant de sentir un semblant de calme l'envahir. Ce démon savait exactement l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Le croiser dans les couloirs, les cours, avaient été une vrai torture. Son regard d'onyx le brûlait, le désir se faisait plus fort, mais Harry ne voulait pas céder, il ne pouvait pas.

Draco et Snape discutaient depuis un moment, quand ils décidèrent de venir le rejoindre. Harry se sentit se liquéfier, quand il les vit entrer dans le bassin. Draco nagea vers lui et passa un bras autour de son cou.

- Alors chéri, je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Tu viens pourtant de nous faire une belle démonstration, dit Draco en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry grogna une réponse indistincte, son regard fixé sur Snape.

- Alors Potter, Lucius m'a dit que vous vous étiez acheté une maison sur le chemin de traverse, vous ne vous refusez rien, dit Snape d'un ton ironique, mais surtout jaloux de voir Draco s'accrocher à Potter.

- J'avais besoin d'un chez moi, et Draco m'a aidé à aménager l'intérieur, répondit Harry du bout des lèvres et ne souhaitant pas répondre à la provocation.

Snape se renfrogna. Draco se détacha enfin de Harry et reprit.

- C'est une maison super, nous avons trouvé de quoi la meubler dans son coffre, les Potter avaient de très beaux objets, la chambre est ce que je préfère. Harry l'a voulu dans les tons de vert, on s'est beaucoup amusé pour refaire la décoration. Il a même installé un laboratoire de potion à la cave. Nous avons aussi trouvé de super livres pour sa bibliothèque, dit Draco avec enthousiasme.

- Je vois, vous serez très bien tout les deux la bas une fois vos études finit, dit Snape d'un ton frisant le zéro absolu.

- Oh mais tu n'y ai pas du tout parrain, Harry veut y vivre seul, nous n'avons pas prévu d'y habiter ensemble, dit Draco dans un petit rire.

Sévérus se détendit légèrement, et jeta un regard brûlant à Potter. Harry tourna la tête regardant le jardin.

- Draco je vais monter me reposer, j'ai un peu mal au crâne, dit Harry.

- Non Harry, Blaise doit passer, attends je vais te chercher une potion, cela ira mieux après. Et Draco sortit de la piscine pour filer dans la maison avant que Harry ne puisse réagir. Il poussa un soupire découragé, en s'accrochant au rebord, la soirée promettait d'être éprouvante.

Snape réagit dès que Draco eu le dos tourné, et nagea sans bruit jusqu'à Potter. Celui-ci était tourné et regardait dans la direction ou Draco avait disparut. Snape vint se coller dans son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras puissant, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, déclenchant des ondes de chaleur dans le corps d'Harry.

- Snape arrêtez, vous aviez dit que c'était une erreur qui ne se reproduirait jamais, supplia Harry la voix haletante.

- J'ai changé d'avis, et appelez mois Sévérus. Il lui tourna la tête et lui vola un baiser langoureux et brûlant. Harry émit une douce plainte sous ses lèvres. Snape n'avait jamais entendu plus belle musique. Harry arracha ses lèvres de la bouche tentatrice.

- Non…Draco, on ne peut pas…

- Tais toi, et Snape saisit sa virilité à travers le maillot et entreprit de serrer doucement, relâcher, serrer. Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, et recula ses fesses pour se frotter contre Sévérus, qui gémit à son tour, il avait si faim de lui.

- Sévérus, encore...rugit la voix enrouée de Harry. Snape eu un moment d'absence, suivit d'un vertige intense, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et serra plus fortement le sexe dur.

Snape le sentit trembler contre lui, sa peau était brûlante. Harry passa la main sur la cuisse qui frôlait la sienne, cherchant à le rapprocher. Snape commença à lui mordiller fougueusement le cou et le lobe de l'oreille, Harry renversa la tête en arrière sur son épaule, les yeux fermés haletant, en râlant de plaisir. Snape continuait de caresser sa verge qui menacer de sortir du maillot et Harry se frottait contre l'érection qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Sévérus avait complètement perdu la tête, oubliant tout, sauf l'homme dans ses bras.

- Sévérus lâche le, Harry va dans ta chambre je trouverais une excuse pour Draco. La voix de Lucius venait de claquer comme un coup de fouet, faisant éclater leur bulle de bonheur.

Ils se raidirent tout les deux, et mirent quelques minutes a reprendre conscience. Harry s'écarta difficilement, et se hissa à la force des bras hors de la piscine, il partit d'un pas tremblant, vers sa chambre la tête basse et le souffle haletant. Quand il se fut éloigné Lucius reprit.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir ?

- Bon sang Lucius, je n'avais rien prévu, mais je le désir tellement…je ne peux pas même pour Draco rester loin de lui, dit Snape frustré et excédé, en frappant dans l'eau.

- Tu te rends compte que si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard vous auriez concrétisé là, dans la piscine.

- Si seulement…murmura Snape.

- Et bien désolé, de vous avoir dérangé, mais cela aurait fait désordre avec Draco qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir, fulmina Lucius.

Lucius soupira bruyamment, en regardant Snape, son regard brillant, ses joues rouges. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'était rendu compte que l'idylle entre Draco et Harry tenait plus du flirt poussé sur un fond d'amitié, que de l'amour. Lucius voulait bien reconnaître que Harry était irrésistible, et il y avait certaines choses contre lesquels on ne pouvait lutter. Draco arriva à ce moment avec une fiole de potion à la main.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Draco.

- Il ne sentait pas bien, donne je vais lui monter, profite en pour discuter avec ton parrain, dit Lucius en appuyant sur le mot « parrain ».

Draco eu un regard étrange et donna la fiole à son père, qui partit immédiatement. Draco se tourna vers Sévérus, et le fixa longuement.

Quand Lucius entra dans les appartements de son fils, il trouva Potter en train de faire sa valise.

- Vous fuyez ? Demanda Lucius.

Harry redressa la tête, et soupira de soulagement en voyant Lucius.

- Je vais chez moi, dite à Draco que je suis désolé, et que je lui expliquerais tout, répondit Harry.

- Voulez vous que je lui donne votre adresse ? Demanda Lucius sensible à l'air tourmenté de Harry.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, Harry attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, merci Lucius.

Lucius posa la fiole sur un angle de meuble pensif, puis redescendit. Draco semblait tendu, son fils n'était pas idiot, et la discussion avait du être désagréable. Snape s'était fermé comme une huître, et portait son masque glacial.

- Potter est partit, et je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite de la compagnie. Finalement il a les caractéristiques d'un bon serpendard, annonça Lucius en se servant un Whisky et en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuil de jardin, en les regardant d'un air faussement désolé.

.

Harry avait passé sa première nuit seul dans sa maison, il avait fui en beauté, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas faire face. Sa relation avec Draco était simple, confortable, sans conflits inutiles. Certainement un peu ennuyeuse et monotone sur la longueur, mais définitivement rassurante. Ils étaient devenus amis et Harry ne voulait pas le blesser, mais hier soir tout lui avait explosé en pleine figure.

Snape lui…c'était du feu, il le brûlait. Il était incapable de lui résister, mais il lui faisait peur, lui ou la passion qu'il lui inspirait ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle emprise sur ses sens. Etais-ce de l'amour ? Etait-ce ce qu'il recherchait ? Harry ne savait pas, il lui avait fait si mal dans ce bar…Et si il le rejetait après l'avoir eu ? Il était sur de ne pas le supporter, cela le détruirait.

Draco était venu le retrouver le lendemain en fin de matinée la mine sombre. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, un thé chaud entre les mains. Ils avaient tout les deux la tête basse évitant de se regarder.

- C'est lui…celui qui ne voulait pas de toi, qui t'a repoussé, demanda Draco.

- Oui, j'avais renoncé, je suis désolé Draco.

Un long silence suivit. Finalement Draco poussa un gros soupire.

- Je tiens à vous deux, mais j'aurais un peu de mal à vous voir ensemble, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui se passait, j'ai ressentit un choc. Que veux tu Harry ? Ou plutôt qui veux tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, à décider.

Draco ne lui parla pas de la fin de soirée de la veille. Sévérus était partit peu après, furieux et distant. Draco était sur qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une histoire de désir la dessous.

- Harry je vais t'aider, nous allons rompre, un Malefoy ne partage pas, dit Draco d'un ton décidé.

Harry hocha la tête, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer et le prit dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser.

.

Le lendemain Harry et Draco finissaient de ranger la bibliothèque, les sentiments violents de la veille s'était apaisés, et ils avaient retrouvé leurs camaraderie en plaisantaient doucement. Ils entendirent frapper à la porte, Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Draco.

- Il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes à un moment, tu sais, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entée pour ouvrir.

Draco se retrouva en face d'un homme superbe aux traits viriles, la chevelure coupée court d'un auburn profond, des yeux gris glacés, ayant énormément de classe.

- Bonjour, je suis Jason Emery, suis-je bien chez Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix velouté.

- Oui, entrez je vous en prie, il est dans la bibliothèque, je suis Draco Malefoy.

- Enchanté Monsieur Malefoy.

- Appelez moi Draco.

Quand ils rejoignirent Harry, celui-ci poussa un cri de joie et se précipita dans le bras de l'homme. Après un moment d'effusion, Jason s'écarta de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à toi ? Dans quel état je te retrouve ? Je croyais que l'on avait laissé tout ça, cette émotivité à fleur de peau, derrière nous, dit Jason la voie grave.

Harry laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, Jason fronça les sourcils, et le reprit dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent. Harry regarda Draco qui semblait perplexe.

- Je te présente Jason Emery, il est mon maître en nécromancie, c'est avec lui que j'ai passé ces deux années.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de Draco, et il fixa Jason captivé.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, et Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour, il lui parla de Snape de la confusion de ses sentiments, de ce qui était arrivé au Yellow. Draco qui n'était pas au courrant, se redressa brusquement très en colère contre le comportement de Sévérus. Il raconta leur rencontre dans sa chambre, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard lourd de reproches de Draco.

- Harry tu es amoureux de lui, ne le vois tu pas ? Asséna Jason.

- Non ce n'est pas possible, il me mettrait le cœur en morceau, je ne dois pas, répondit Harry.

Jason souffla et les regarda.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, mais votre attirance est très forte, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Tu t'ais servit de Draco pour te protéger. Mais vous savez bien tout les deux que vous n'êtes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Laisse toi du temps si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre cela se fera, et reprends toi bon sang. Je vais te préparer une potion calmante, cela apaisera tes nerfs à fleur de peau, et te remettra les idées en place. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un tel amour.

- Mais il ne m'aime pas, il me veut c'est tout, dit Harry avec une pointe de désespoir.

- Et alors ? C'est un bon début, n'est ce pas toi qui as dit de vous laisser une chance ? Je te l'ai dit prends du temps, et si il n'est pas capable de voir plus loin c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, bon je vais te préparer cette potion, tu as un laboratoire ? Demanda Jason.

- Oui venez je vais vous montrer, et je vous aiderais, dit Draco en se redressant avec enthousiasme.

Draco était envoûté par Jason, il était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu, il l'attirait avec son charme, sa douceur. Ses gestes l'hypnotisaient, Draco venait d'avoir son premier coup de foudre, et il était grisé par la sensation. Jason de son coté était fasciné par le raffinement et la beauté froide du jeune sorcier blond, jamais il n'avait ressentit une attirance aussi rapide et troublante, il aurait voulu le toucher, vérifier si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paressait.

.

La fin d'après midi se passa dans de bonnes conditions, ils discutèrent de la magie de l'âme. Jason leur proposa de faire un petit rituel. Draco passionné par tout ce qu'avait dit Jason, était ravi. Ils allèrent dans la cave, ou il y avait assez de place pour réaliser un cercle de runes.

- Nous allons faire un cercle des ombres, il est composés de reflets, sans aucun pouvoirs, ni capacités, mais il est plaisant car il apporte de l'amour de l'au-delà.

Ils se dévêtirent, ne gardant que leurs caleçons, Jason sortit de ses poches une mixture sombre dont il enduisit leurs fronts. Ils mirent chacun quelques gouttes de sang dans un calice. Puis ils s'assirent dans le cercle, aussitôt les trois bougies placées autour des runes s'allumèrent.

Jason commença sa longue litanie, Draco et Harry se détendirent, et se sentirent entrer en transe. Jason appela enfin Charon le passeur d'âmes, et Anubis juge et gardien du passage des défunts. Jason versa le sang du calice sur le cercle, qui aussitôt dressa une barrière de brume.

D'abord Harry ne vit rien, il était entouré d'un brouillard blanc et lumineux. Il semblait ne plus être dans la cave, il vit arriver vers lui deux silhouettes, quand il reconnu ses parents. Son cœur rata un battement. Les ombres glissèrent jusqu'à lui et le serrèrent contre eux. Harry laissa échapper des larmes de joie.

- Papa, maman s'exclama Harry bouleversé.

-Mon fils, je suis si fière de toi, dit Lily.

- Harry tu as tant changé, nous regrettons de n'avoir pu être près de toi, dit James.

S'ensuivit une discussion ou Harry parla de sa vie, de ses espoirs. Il parla de Sirius et Lupin. De la déception qu'il avait ressentit avec Dumbledore. Il leur expliqua la fin de Voldemort, son rôle d'Horcruxe, puis ses deux ans avec Jason. Ses parents l'apaisèrent et lui apportèrent tout leurs soutient. Harry ressentait tant d'amour, qu'une nouvelle force inonda son corps.

- Tu as eu une vie difficile mon fils, mais tu t'es battus courageusement, tu es dans quelle maison Harry ? Demanda Lily.

- J'étais à Gryffondor, mais depuis mon retour je suis à Serpendard, répondit Harry.

James qui avait fait un grand sourire, le laissa se faner à cette réponse. Un Potter à Serpendard ? C'était une surprise.

- Alors mon fils tu as beaucoup de conquêtes ? Tu préfères les brunes ou les blondes ? Raconte… Demanda James.

- Euh en faite je préfère les hommes…j'étais avec Draco Malefoy, mais nous venons de rompre, car j'en aime un autre, répondit Harry d'une voix confuse.

- Malefoy ? Et bien, je suis surpris, mais si tu es satisfait…et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda James.

- Snape.

- Quoi ? Le bâtard graisseux ? Servillus la chauve souris des cachots ? S'exclama James.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter James ? Il est très bien Sévérus, c'était un ami à moi je te signale, et Serpendard est une très bonne maison, l'interrompit Lily d'une voix furieuse.

- Oh d'accord désolé, je suis juste surpris, répondit James d'une voix désenchanté.

- Harry, Sévérus est un homme droit et courageux, il est froid et distant mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il a eu une vie difficile et solitaire. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui l'aimait. Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un tienne à lui. Si vous réussissez à passer au-delà de vos différences, vous pourrez être heureux. Il à construit un mur de glace autour de son cœur, fais le fondre, il en vaut la peine, lui dit Lily.

James poussa un long soupire et baissa la tête, après un instant de silence, il reprit.

- Harry, ta mère à raison, ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur, si il peut te rendre heureux fonce. Je dois te dire que Sirius lui avait volé un coffret très important pour lui, il est caché au troisième étage à Poudlard, derrière le portrait d'une vieille sorcière remuant un chaudron, le mot de passe pour qu'il s'ouvre est « méfaits accomplis ». Je ne suis pas fière de ce que nous lui avons fait à l'époque, nous étions jeune et inconscient de la portée de nos actes, j'étais assez orgeuilleux. Dit James avec nostalgie.

- Nous allons devoir te quitter Harry, sache que nous t'aimons, dit à Remus et Sirius qu'ils devraient aussi concrétiser, dit Lily avec un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? Sirius et Remus…j'y crois pas, s'exclama Harry.

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux la, dis leur qu'ils ont notre bénédiction, dit James en riant.

La silhouette de ses parents s'effaça doucement, Harry se retrouvait dans la cave le cœur en paix.

.

Draco était dans un brouillard épais, il vit une silhouette apparaître devant lui. C'était sa grand-mère Druella Rosier. Elle portait dans ses bras un bébé. Il ne l'avait pas connu, juste vu sur un portrait de famille

- Bonjour Draco je suis ta grand-mère, la mère de ta mère. Et cette jeune fille c'est Astéria ta petite sœur, elle est morte bébé de la mort subite du nourrisson. La pauvre avait oublié de respirer. Parle moi de toi Draco.

Draco était très ému. Il parla de son enfance, de sa vie, de ses parents, de ses amis. Sa grand-mère lui souriait doucement. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue lorsqu'il eu finit son histoire.

- Tu diras à ta maman que j'aimerais que mes trois filles s'entendent comme avant, et que dans notre ancienne maison dans le jardin près du puit, elle trouvera sous une vieille pierre, le collier qu'elle m'avait prit et qu'elle avait perdus.

- Sache qu'avec Astéria nous vous aimons, n'oublie pas mon enfant l'amour est ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans cette vie. C'est la meilleur part que nous emportons lorsque nous partons. Sois heureux Draco, nous veillerons toujours sur toi.

Le bébé regarda Draco avec ses grands yeux gris, et Draco se perdit dans leur douceur. La douce voix de Druella raisonna.

- Elle veux te dire qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle aurait adoré t'avoir pour petit frère, mais que tu dois être moins prétentieux.

Draco eu un petit rire, il n'avait pas pris conscience que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La brume enveloppa les silhouettes et la cave réapparut laissant Draco avec une grande sérénité.

.

Jason reconnu les silhouettes qui apparurent devant lui. Il retrouvait ses parents, qui avaient été tués durant la première guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Et son amour de jeunesse mort dans un raid l'opposant lui l'auror contre les mangemorts.

Jason éprouvait toujours une joie douce et amère de les retrouver, les perdre l'avait changé. Il est toujours plus difficile pour ceux qui restent de continuer leurs chemin.

- Jason, ton père et moi somme heureux de te revoir, tu nous manques tant dit Ariana.

- Salut Jason, tu sais tu devrais ouvrir de nouveau ton cœur, dit Galba.

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela Galba ? Demanda Jason étonné.

Galba éclata d'un rire gaie et communicatif qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Tu viens de rencontrer l'amour de ta vie Jason, le blond ce Draco il est fait pour toi, répondit Galba dans un sourire.

- Mais…soit il est séduisant, mais comment peux tu dire qu'il va être mon grand amour ? Demanda Jason.

- Tu verras, juste ne le repousse pas…Dit Galba avec un clin d'œil.

Jason se retrouva peu après dans la cave, et fixa longuement Draco qui venait de revenir, des larmes mouillant sa joue.

Jason en fut émus, il les essuya doucement, caressant la peau douce du bout des doigts. Draco lui lança un regard troublé. Et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvèrent à échanger un baiser passionné et ardent.

Harry les contempla un moment avec stupeur à son retour, se leva et sortit discrètement de la cave, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

Jason éloigna ses lèvres de celle de Draco et le regarda avec un mélange de désir et de perplexité.

- Draco je veux apprendre à te connaitre, à te découvrir... accepte de me revoir, demanda Jason.

- Je viens de rompre avec Harry, mais je ne peux nier être attiré par toi...sortons ensemble nous verrons ou cela nous mènera, répondit Draco.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux main dans la main.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 Solitude**

- C'est une super nouvelle, je suis tellement content…..

- C'est génial Snape ne sera pas là jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on est débarrassé de la vieille chauve-souris, dit un jeune Gryffondor de cinquième année en gloussant à un autre élève.

- Oui, on est tranquille en plus le professeur Valnet est beaucoup plus gentil, répondit l'élève avec un sourire idiot.

Harry les entendit en passant et grinça des dents, se retenant de leur jeter un doloris.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient repris les cours, et le professeur Snape n'était pas là.

Dumbledore leur avait annoncé le jour de la rentrée des vacances, que pour des raisons personnelle Snape serait absent jusqu'aux examens. Un professeur l'avait remplacé, il était compétent, mais il n'était pas Snape.

Le temps s'étira lentement pour Harry, il ne cessait de repenser à leur étreinte dans la piscine des Malefoy. La nuit il le hantait, ses yeux d'onyx si troublant, son corps si séduisant, sa voix grave, ses remarques ironiques et cyniques, il lui manquait.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, si il était responsable de son absence, alors le remord le tourmentait. Il avait un perpétuel manque au creux de l'estomac, et il se maudissait de l'avoir fuit cette nuit là.

Mais peut être que lui aussi avait réfléchit, et que finalement il ne voulait pas de lui. Rahh toutes ces questions sans réponses allaient le rendre fou.

Le mois de mai s'écoula paisiblement, le mois de juin fut interminable. Harry s'était plongé à corps perdu dans les études, se noyant dans les révisions, et les exercices physiques. Pour cela il se rendait à la salle sur demande et épuisait son énergie sur des appareils de musculations. Il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour évacuer, quand il se réveillait la nuit trempé de sueur et de désir, incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il allait directement à la salle sur demande. Le seul résultat positif c'est que son corps était encore plus ferme, ses muscles bien dessinés. Harry faisait des ravages autour de lui. Depuis que le bruit s'était répandu qu'il avait rompu avec Draco, il était harcelé. Théo avait accepté avec complaisance de jouer le rôle de petit ami, au grand désespoir des célibataires.

.

Draco commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, pour Harry. Il s'épuisait aussi bien physiquement, que intellectuellement, il était taciturne et désagréable. Draco de son coté était heureux, et il lui devait son bonheur. C'était grâce à Harry qu'il avait rencontré Jason. Depuis le retour des vacances, il le rejoignait secrètement dans le parc de Poudlard, baisers et caresses, tout les week-end lui était consacré. Jason lui envoyait des lettres tendre et amusante par hiboux, et lui faisait mille petits cadeaux et attentions délicates. Draco commençait à tomber follement amoureux de Jason, dés que ses ASPIC seraient terminé, ils avaient prévu de se fréquenter beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Draco avait décidé de sortir Harry de sa dépression. Le dernier week-end avant les examens, Draco avait rendez-vous avec Jason, pour passer la soirée ensemble, il força Harry à l'accompagner cette fois-ci. Il avait trop tendance à s'isoler. La comédie qu'il jouait avec Théo, ne l'aidait en rien, elle tenait juste les opportuns à l'écarts. Draco avait un peu mauvaise conscience, il avait été dur avec Sévérus, quand celui-ci lui avait avoué désirer Harry depuis son retour. Il lui avait alors demandé de ne pas essayé de lui voler son petit ami. A présent il se rendait compte que sa réaction était plus du à de l'orgueil mal placé, qu'a un réel attachement. Mais à ce moment là, il s'était senti blessé qu'Harry soit attiré par son parrain. Sa réaction avait meurtri Sévérus. Et à présent il se sentait une part de responsabilité dans l'éloignement de Sévérus et la tristesse de Harry.

Celui-ci le suivait en grognant, et en traînant les pieds.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de t'accompagner Draco, je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle, dit Harry hargneux.

- Cela te fera du bien, tu as une mine épouvantable, tu es plus acariâtre que Snape dans ses pires journées, et tu es un bourreau de travail qui a besoin d'une soirée de détente. En plus Jason va te trucider quand il te verra dans cette état, dit Draco dans un gloussement avec un ton insouciant qui révoltait Harry.

On n'avait pas idée d'être heureux et amoureux à ce point. Depuis le début de son idylle Draco était en extase permanente. Harry ne supportait pas le bonheur des autres, même si au fond il était content pour ses ex-amants.

Un soir peu de temps après la reprise des cours, Ron l'avait provoqué et insulté. Le rouquin avait depuis récolté une dizaine de sorts cuisants. Harry venait d'apprendre l'absence de Snape et rejoignait la salle commune des serpendards en compagnie de Théo, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Ron et Dean dans le couloir. Harry allait passer en les ignorant, mais le rouquin avait une autre idée en tête.

- T'es au courrant Dean que Potter s'est fait larguer ? Il ne doit pas être un bon coup, qu'est ce qu'il en pense le petit homo? Demanda Ron avec méchanceté.

- Bahh tu sais moi les histoires de tantouze ça m'intéresse pas, mais vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse comme l'autre bâtard graisseux, qui doit être mort dans un coin rigola avec malveillance Dean.

Harry qui avait commencé a serrer les poings avec rage, à ces mots leurs lança un sortilège de « veracrassus » qui les changea tout les deux en deux gros veracrasses. Théo jeta en sortilège de furunculus, qui leurs mettraient des furoncles partout.

- Avisez vous d'insulter une personne de ma maison et vous ne vous en remettrez pas, dit Harry d'un ton mortellement froid aux deux veracrasse recroquevillés de peur, après leurs avoir donné un coup de pied. Théo l'entraîna à sa suit en éclatant de rire.

Depuis ce jour Dean et Ron furent victimes de nombreux sorts.

Harry gloussa bêtement en repensant aux tentacules qu'ils avaient porté deux jours, au troupeau d'araignée qui les avait suivit durant quatre jours et résistant à tous les sorts. Là Ron n'avait pu rester stoïque, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler.

Au sort de malchance qu'il leurs avait jeté, ou aux trois jours qu'ils avaient passé entièrement en rose criard des cheveux aux pieds.

Ron et Dean s'étaient réveillé un matin habillé en meneuse de revue de cabaret avec une tenue à paillette, de grandes plumes sur le postérieur, une coiffe faites de strasses et d'aigrettes de couleur.

Harry sourit en repensant à l'allure qu'ils avaient en se dandinant sur leurs hauts talons. Tous les élèves masculins qui les croisaient les sifflaient, et des filles de première année avaient été même jusqu'à leurs donner des conseils en maquillage.

Théo s'était fait un plaisir de l'aider, et ils avaient gratifié, chaque jour, les deux Gryffondor de plusieurs sortilèges faisant pousser les poiles, une queue, des oreilles d'animaux très variés. Depuis c'était le nouveau jeu des élèves, il devait reconnaître l'animal, et avait un gage si ils perdaient.

Draco avait rejoint leur alliance et avait lancé un sort pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient un rot sort de leurs bouches. Il avait lancé aussi un sort de graisse qui laissait une traîné de gras comme pour une limace partout ou Ron et Dean passaient.

Personne n'avait pu trouver qui avait fait les sortilèges, même si Dumbledore lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux avec un petit sourire, et si toute l'école avait explosé de rire, guettant l'arrivé de Ron et Dean qui étaient devenu les dernières attractions. Depuis les deux Gryffondor déprimaient sérieusement. Harry émis un petit rire cynique.

- Et bien tu vois, tu retrouves déjà ta bonne humeur, je savais que c'était une bonne idée, dit Draco tout fière.

.

Le jour du début des examens arriva enfin. Snape n'était pas revenu.

En potion Harry réalisa une potion de traçage, qui sert à localiser les gens et les objets, la réalisation était très complexe car elle intégrait énormément de petites quantités d'une trentaine d'ingrédients qu'il fallait faire cuir à des températures croissantes de un degré par élément ajoutés. Elle devait au final être d'un beau violet fluo, ce que réussit avec dextérité Harry. La partie écrite ne lui posa aucun problème.

En Histoire de la sorcellerie il tomba sur l'inquisition espagnol au moyen age et ses ravages dans la population sorcière. Ainsi que sur l'histoire les lignes de Nazca au Pérou créer par de mystérieux sorciers.

En runes le devoir écrit ne lui posa pas de problèmes, et il fait la démonstration d'un très beau bouclier runique et d'un cercle d'invocation d'un esprit primaire de la nature, cette esprit primaire était une feuille d'arbre haute d'une vingtaine de centimètres et pourvu de jambes, de bras et d'un visage rudimentaire, qui éblouie et étonna les examinateurs.

Pour les DFCM il réalisa un patronus corporel en forme de cerf, puis différents sorts de défense et d'attaques tous parfait, mais on trouva cela normal du vainqueur du mage noir. L'écrit fut d'une étonnante facilité.

Le reste de ses examens fut réalisé avec brio et ses examinateurs furent enthousiastes et impressionné par sa maîtrise des sortilèges. Il eu juste quelques réponse imprécise en botanique, et il n'était pas d'un mot dans sa traduction du copte, pour les langues anciennes.

Harry était épuisé après cette semaine intense, il décida de partir en transplanant, et fit ses adieux a Draco, Blaise et Théo. Il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus à Poudlard. Snape n'avait pas réintégré l'école. Il lui était dorénavant impossible d'entrer ou de passer devant son laboratoire de potion sans espérer pouvoir le rencontrer. Chaque lieu de l'école lui rappelait qu'il aurait du être là, son regard ne cessait de se tourner vers la place qu'il aurait du occuper à la table des professeurs dans la salle à manger. Harry avait finit par se persuader qu'il ne souhaitait plus le voir, et qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de lui. Cette constatation lui broyait le cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il devait partir au plus vite.

Il adressa un mot à Dumbledore le prévenant de son départ anticipé, sans lui en donner les raisons. C'est les joues baignées de larmes qu'il quitta l'école.

Il rentra chez lui sur le chemin de traverse. La première semaine il voulait la consacrer à se reposer et à prendre de nouveaux repaires dans sa maison. Mais en réalité il déprimait, se complaisant dans sa solitude et dans ses remords, c'est Jason qui vient le tirer de son apathie, l'obligeant à se laver, et à s'habiller correctement. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était complètement laissé aller. Jason lui prit rendez vous avec Ovide Brighton du département du mystère, et lui établit un emploi du temps afin de l'occuper.

Harry alla donc rencontrer Ovide Brighton au ministère, il fut conduit au département du mystère et ils se mirent d'accord pour commencer sa formation dés le premier août, après la réception des ses résultats d'ASPIC. Ovide était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les cheveux blanc avec un léger embonpoint, il fut très sympathique dés le premier contacte. Il lui remit des parchemins à étudier pour sa première mission qui commencerait en septembre.

.

Harry passa voir Sirius et Remus. Il n'avait pas trop envie de voir du monde mais il se força sachant qu'avec son nouveau travail il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps de libre. Harry leurs raconta les résultats du rituel du cercle des ombres, qui lui avait permis de voir ses parents. Remus et Sirius furent choqués et émus d'apprendre cela. Harry du répondre à une multitudes de questions, et il leur dit que son père n'avait pas trop aimé le savoir à serpendard, ce qui fit faire une grimace compréhensive à Sirius.

Il leurs délivra le message de ses parents comme quoi il devraient concrétiser tout les deux et qu'ils avaient leur bénédiction, Remus et Sirius échangèrent alors un regard gêné, et Remus rougit légèrement.

Il leur expliqua aussi que finalement Dumbledore ne lui avait pas causé de problèmes…Harry leur raconta qu'il commençait sa formation au département du mystère début aout, Sirius en fut heureux, mais malheureux d'apprendre que Harry ne vivrait pas avec eux. Ce fut Remus qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son indépendance, et que rien ne les empêcherait de passer le voir. Sirius s'apaisa après ces sages paroles.

.

Harry reçu enfin ses résultats d'examens, il ouvrit sa lettre, avec une certaine impatience.

_Monsieur Potter _

_Veuillez trouver cos résultats aux examens d'ASPIC. Nous vous rappelons la notation._

_Le candidat obtient un ASPIC avec une des notes suivantes:_

_- O (Optimal) _

_- E (Effort Exceptionnel) _

_- A (Acceptable)._

_Le candidat échoue à un ASPIC s'il obtient une des notes suivantes_

_- P (Piètre) _

_- D (Désolant) _

_- T (Troll)._

_**Vos résultats **_

_Histoire de la Magie__**O**_

_Potions__**O**_

_Runes__**O**_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal__**O**_

_Langues__ anciennes __**A**_

_Sortilèges__**O**_

_Métamorphose__**O**_

_Soins aux créatures magiques__**A**_

_Botanique__**E**_

_Arithmancie__**O**_

_Club de duel __**O**_

_Monsieur Potter vous obtenez __**11 ASPIC,**__ dont huit optimal faisant de vous le major de votre promotion avec les félicitations du jury pour votre travail._

_Commission d'enregistrement du Ministère de L'éducation de Sorcellerie, __Gilbert Whimple._

Harry regarda d'un regard vide ses résultats d'examens, tout ce travail avec Jason et depuis son retour à Poudlard avait payé. Il allait pouvoir commencer sa carrière au département du mystère. Et essayer d'oublier Snape.

.

_**Six mois plus tard….**_

Harry rampait dans le boyau depuis une heure. Le tunnel était long, poussiéreux, étroit et la chaleur suffocante. Harry sentit les gouttes de transpirations couler sur son front, troublant un instant sa vision. Il arrêta sa progression, essoufflé, d'une main tremblante, il essuya la sueur qui avait envahit son visage, laissant de grande traînées de terre. Il avait mal aux genoux et aux coudes, à cause des frottements contre la paroi, faites de terre et de pierre. Il reprit sa progression, haletant sous l'effort qu'il faisait. La luminosité était faible, un petit orbe de lumière dorée éclairé sa route.

Enfin il arriva devant une dalle taillée de pierre grise, il glissa sa main dans son dos, pour tirer son petit sac à dos, qu'il ramena devant lui en soufflant. Il en sortit un petit stylet en argent, avec lequel il gratta les joins autour de la dalle. Un peu de poussière plana le faisant tousser. Quand il estima avoir suffisamment creusé, il donna une impulsion assez forte contre la dalle. Celle-ci alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. Le petit orbe avança et illumina la pièce.

La pièce n'était pas grande trois mètres sur quatre. Les murs étaient ornés d'anciennes peintures asiatique très colorées, d'oiseaux multicolores et de serviteurs apportant des offrandes. Mais ce qui l'intéressait était le petit autel ou reposait une coupe de porcelaine de l'époque Ming, celle-ci brillait d'une faible clarté orangée. Harry lança un sort de vérification sur la pièce, il trouva cinq sorts de protections. Il mis une longue heure pour les démonter un par un, avant de pouvoir sauter dans la salle. Se remettre debout après avoir passé tout ce temps à ramper lui faisait énormément de bien. Il s'étira puis s'approcha doucement de l'autel, Harry enleva la barrière antique qui protège l'artefact, avant de le prendre enfin entre ses mains. C'était un magnifique bol d'une porcelaine très fine, de fines décorations bleues la décorait, à l'intérieur on pouvait admirer un dragon rouge très stylisé. Ce bol permettait à son détenteur d'approcher n'importe quel dragon sauvage en faisant de lui un animal docile. Harry la rangea délicatement dans une boite qu'il mis dans son sac à dos. Il prit les quatre rouleaux de parchemins qui se trouvaient au pied de l'autel, puis reprit sa lente reptation dans le long tunnel.

Il sortit enfin à l'air libre et partit s'assoire sur une dune, en sortant une gourde d'eau pour étancher sa soif. Il se trouvait dans le désert du Taklamakan, dans le Xinjiang, région inaccessible de l'ouest de la Chine. Il fixa les ombres mouvantes que cette fin de journée faisait apparaître, entre les dunes de sables. Cela faisait six mois qu'il travaillait pour Ovide, après sa formation, celui-ci l'avait envoyé récupérer de vieux documents aux quatre coins du monde. Ainsi, il avait été dans un vieux château français dont il ne restait que les ruines, mais dont les souterrains avaient résistés à l'assaut du temps, il avait trouvé des parchemins révélant des sorts anciens et complexes, ainsi qu'une étrange chevalière.

Dans une autre mission, il avait retrouvé de vieux papyrus ayant réchappé à l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, qui étaient cachés dans la nécropole se trouvant sous la ville. Il avait ainsi sauvés une vingtaine de vieux écrits dans des endroits oubliés des hommes. Cela avait été une entreprise difficile car les souterrains étaient un véritable labyrinthe, ou il était facile de se perdre. Il accéda à une zone inexplorée des archéologues moldus, ou reposait de nombreuses momies grecques. Elles étaient impressionnantes, car toutes avaient le visage du défunt peint sur le sarcophage. Harry était enfin arrivé dans un secteur plus ancien de styles égyptiens, ou il avait découvert un petit temple aux représentations du dieu Anubis. C'est là qu'il avait trouvé les parchemins après avoir biser un sort qui avait ranimés des momies qui l'avaient attaquées. Il avait jeter un sort de nécromancie afin d'apporter la paix aux défunts. Jamais il n'oublierait les momies avec leurs bandelettes pendantes se dirigeant vers lui les bras tendus. Harry ce jour là avait eu très peur, le silence opposant des catacombes, ou il avait sentit des présences l'accompagner. Puis l'attaque des momies l'avait beaucoup éprouvés. Quand il sortit enfin le chaud soleil égyptien mis longtemps à arrêter ses frissons.

Puis les missions avaient commencé à se compliquer, il avait débuté des recherches sur des objets tabous. Il avait trouvé une relique sacrée, la lance de Longinus, qui perfora le flanc du Christ, elle devint une relique religieuse et fut considérée comme le symbole de la mort de Jésus. La lance aurait été conservée par Hélène, ainsi que les clous et la croix ayant qui servirent à la crucifixion. Elle fut plus tard enterrée à Antioche pour évitée sa capture par la Saracens. C'est donc à Antioche dans une ancienne chapelle sous la nef que Harry découvrit la lance, après avoir vaincu grâce à un cercle runique une entité protectrice assez redoutable. Ovide étudiait actuellement son pouvoir censé protéger l'armé qui la possédait. Mais le plus gros de ses missions consistaient à briser des sortilèges antiques. Le département du mystère devait intervenir lorsque des phénomènes paranormaux faisaient trop de bruits dans le monde des moldus. Ainsi Harry se rendit à la Barbade ou se trouvait dans un cimetière un caveau avec des cercueils qui épouvantaient la population. En effet à chaque nouveau décès lorsque l'on enlevait la lourde dalle bloquant l'accès du tombeau, on trouvait systématiquement les cercueils de plombs qui s'étaient déplacés. Harry du pratiquer un rituel de nécromancie pour apporter la paix aux âmes des défunts, afin que ces phénomènes cessent.

Il était allé également à la maison St Eugénie au Québec, là se trouvait une maison de jeunes. Plusieurs des adolescents fréquentant cet endroit avaient ressenti une présence au sous-sol de l'établissement. Des coups frappés avaient été entendus et une jeune fille s'était sentie repoussée par une force invisible à quelques reprises. Les jeunes sentaient la présence se rendre au premier étage de la maison à chaque nouvelle arrivée puis retourner au sous-sol. Le chien de garde de cette maison isolée, a été vu à quelques reprises battant de la queue devant un individu que personne ne voyait. Harry pratiqua de nouveau un rituel de nécromancie en faisant un cercle des ombres pour renvoyer l'entité vers son monde.

Toutes ces missions avaient beaucoup occupé Harry, éloignant de ses pensées Snape. Snape qui encore maintenant envahissait son esprit. Harry était passé de la déprime à la colère, par un processus incompréhensible, il en voulait à présent à Snape de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, de l'avoir chauffé dans la piscine pour mieux l'abandonner. A partir de cette pensé il avait alimenter sa rancune en repensant à son comportement au Yellow, et lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé dans sa chambre avec ses mots cruels. Encore aujourd'hui, il se reprochait de ne pas avoir su lui résister, pourquoi avait il succombé à son attraction et a son charme ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il en avait conclue que finalement Snape s'était moqué de lui. Car après tout ne l'avait-il pas harcelé durant des années en cours ? Se montrant injuste et cruel. Il étouffa en lui la voix qui lui parlait de sa séduction, de ses yeux noirs, de son physique qui lui plaisait tant, de son désir, non, il écarta avec ardeur ses souvenirs. Et se concentra sur les humiliations en cours de potion. Et surtout son abandon, cette absence de nouvelles qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, c'était un autre moyen pour le blesser.

A partir de cet instant Harry avait retrouvé son énergie combative, il commençait à organiser sa vie seul, car une chose était sur il ne voulait plus personne avec lui, pour le moment.

.

Harry devait enchaîner avec une seconde mission, après plusieurs transplanages, et deux portoloin il se rendit en France, en Bretagne. Il se rappelait la légende qu'Ovide lui avait racontée. « La mort emporterait les âmes des morts (généralement ceux qui ce sont perdus en mer) dans une barque ou un vaisseau, nommé le bateau des morts. En Bretagne, cette barque noire se nomme Le Bag-Noz. Cette vieille légende datent de la nuit des temps, et prend racine dans les croyances disant que l'âme d'un mort ne peut traverser un cour d'eau sans bateau. _Près de Saint-Gildas, les pêcheurs qui se soucient peu du salut de leur âme, sont réveillés la nuit par trois coups que frappe à leur porte une main invisible. Alors ils se lèvent, poussés par une force surnaturelle. Ils se rendent au rivage, où ils trouvent de longs bateaux noirs qui semblent vides, et qui pourtant s'enfoncent dans la mer jusqu'au niveau de la vague. Dès qu'ils sont entrés, une grande voile blanche se hisse seule au haut du mât et la barque quitte le port, comme emportée par un courant rapide. Ces bateaux chargés d'âmes maudites ne reparaissent plus au rivage, et que le pêcheur est condamné à errer avec elles à travers les océans jusqu'au Jugement._ Les Bolbiguéandets du Morbihan, qui sont des espèces de lutins, forcent des voyageurs à entrer dans une barque noire, où se pressent des fantômes. Quand elle est chargée, elle part avec la rapidité d'une flèche pour une île inconnue. Ta mission est d'arrêter ces créatures, les moldus doivent penser que c'est une légende »

Harry enquêta dans un petit village de pêcheur du Morbihan, il découvrit les lutins qui venait d'enlever un pauvre homme. Ils ressemblaient à leurs cousins les lutins de Cornouailles, mais ils étaient plus grand mesurant soixante cinq centimètres, de couleur bleu, la tête pointus et les yeux globuleux. Il les attaqua en lançant le sort immobulus. Une fois les lutins bloqués il réanima le moldu puis lui laça un « oubliette ». Pour les lutins il pratiqua la légimencie sur l'un d'eux qui lui permit de voir qu'ils se servaient des moldus comme esclave dans une carrière de l'île de Arz. Il rentra au Ministère accompagnés de ses captifs, les aurores se chargeraient de la suite à donner à cette affaire.

Harry souffla, il transplana chez lui, et se jeta épuisé sur son lit. Il amènerait la relique demain à Ovide.

Le lendemain matin, il regarda le courrier qu'il avait reçu durant son absence. Théo lui disait qu'il avait neuf ASPICS, et qu'il avait commencé une formation de médicomagie dont il était très content. Blaise lui racontait les derniers potins, il avait reprit les affaires familiales et il lui racontait que la belette travaillait pour l'équipe de quidditch de Liverpool, il s'occupait de l'équipement des joueurs, cela fit sourire Harry. Il trouva enfin une lettre de Draco qui vivait à présent avec Jason, il travaillait avec lui et se formait à la nécromancie, et il adorait cela, il lui signala en fin de lettre que Sévérus avait reprit les cours à Poudlard. Mais que son parrain était resté distant et froid avec lui, refusant de parler de « Potter ». Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant ces mots.

Harry arriva au département du mystère, il alla directement rejoindre Ovide, et lui remis le précieux artefact, que le sorcier prit avec empressements.

- Harry merci mille fois, ce bol nous permettra de mieux comprendre les dragons, c'est fantastique. Je t'ai mis de coté des parchemins que tu avaient récupéré à Alexandrie sur le rituel de mort et la création d'amulettes, cela devrait t'intéresser. Je suis content que tu ai réussit ta mission en chine, et j'ai apprit ton succès pour les disparitions de Gag-Noz, je suis très content de ton travail, tu es mon meilleur enquêteur. Et je suis vraiment content de ce bol il est magnifique, ses couleurs, sa magie…une merveille.

- Je suis heureux que cela vous convienne, quelle sera ma prochaine mission ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui, assieds toi Harry, je vais te raconter une histoire. Cela commence il y a fort longtemps, puisque nous sommes sans doute au IXe siècle. Où ? Probablement dans quelque pays enveloppé dans les brumes du nord de l'Allemagne. En tout cas, il s'agit d'un pays qui croit aux sorcières, et qui les pourchasse avec férocité. Une sorcière… Comment se nommait-elle ? Ahriman, peut-être… Elle a été reconnue coupable, jugée, condamnée, brûlée. Brûlée en partie seulement, car un autre sorcier, s'est approché après le supplice du bûcher auquel les restes de la sorcière, noircis par les flammes, pendaient encore. Cette personne décroche le corps de la femme martyrisée et emporte le cadavre, dont le visage calciné montre encore une expression terrifiante de haine et de douleur. Il l'emmène chez lui. Que veut-il en faire ? On n'ose y songer…Des années plus tard apparaît sur le marché un livre d'aspect sinistre, noirci comme par les flammes d'un bûcher. Quand on l'ouvre, on lit sur les premières pages parcheminées : Grimoire d'Ahriman. Les caractères sont gothiques et le texte est tout entier consacré à des recettes de magie noire. Certains disent que le livre, feuillets et couverture, est entièrement fait de peau humaine : la peau de la sorcière suppliciée. Ce livre se trouve dans un clan de vampire au Nord de l'Ecosse, Dumbledore m'a demandé mon meilleur enquêteur pour le récupérer. Mais tu devras faire des recherches dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il faut mettre ce livre à l'abris car, vois tu son rayonnement maléfique commence à perturber l'école elle-même, il est très dangereux, raconta Ovide.

- Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ?

- Les barrières magiques s'écroulent, et certains meubles commencent à devenir agressif et à attaquer les élèves. Dans la campagne environnante, la terre devient stérile et des créatures démoniques ont commencé à faire leurs apparitions. Ce sera une mission dangereuse, je te donnerais un talisman.

Ovide alla chercher dans un coffret un talisman représentant un serpent dans un médaillon entouré d'émeraudes.

- Ce médaillon devrait te protéger des forces maléfiques et du pouvoir du livre, il est très puissant, il vient de Balbek en Iran, dit Ovide.

Harry prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, la mission le ramenait vers Poudlard, et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 Le Clan**

Harry se dirigea vers les grandes portes de Poudlard, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait quitté la vénérable école le cœur en peine, et pourtant cela lui paraissait une éternité. Il allait revoir Snape, et cela l'excitait et le terrifiait à la fois. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, croisant des élèves qui le dévisageaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration. Mais il n'en avait que faire.

Cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression de marcher dans les couloirs à présent désert. Il sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il entendait le son de ses pas raisonner dans les long couloirs. Un sentiment de solitude et d'être hors du temps le saisit, tant de souvenirs… A chaque détour d'un couloir, d'un escalier à la vue d'une robe noire, son cœur battait précipitamment, Snape, allait-il le croiser ? Malgré lui son regard le cherchait, une sourde angoisse lui tiraillait les entrailles. Mais il ne le rencontra pas, il ne pu refouler sa déception, il se rendait compte qu'en réalité il ne s'était préparé qu'a sa rencontre, préparant ses phrases, son comportement. Il aurait voulu lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait manqué, il brûlait de le revoir, il ne pouvait se le cacher, il irait le voir avant de partir d'ici, une dernière fois. Il pressa le pas, et se retrouva devant la gargouille. Bien sur il n'avait pas le mot de passe, il effectua donc un sort afin de débloquer l'entrée, la gargouille s'effaça pour laisser place à un escalier, qu'il gravit lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau il frappa et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'on lui réponde d'entrer. Harry se retrouva devant Albus Dumbledore, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

- Et bien Harry quelle surprise de te revoir…que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici aujourd'hui ?

- Il semblerait que vous ayez un souci avec un livre maudit, Ovide m'a demandé de venir à Poudlard, répondit Harry avec ironie.

Albus sembla s' étouffer avec le bonbon au citron qu'il mangeait, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il se redressa à demi de sa chaise.

- Comment c'est toi l'expert briseur de sorts ? Ovide ne m'avait rien dit, il m'a dit qu'il m'envoyait le meilleur….

- Je suis le meilleur, bien que cela ne fasse que six mois que je travaille, j'ai réussit des missions difficile, voir impossible, dit Harry narquois.

Albus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et le contempla pensif, Harry vit son regard se faire calculateur, comme il haïssait ce vieillard manipulateur.

- Assieds toi Harry, je vais t'expliquer la situation, bien que je ne sois pas sur que tu puisses m'aider dans cette situation, répondit Albus.

Harry garda un visage impassible, ce vieux fou ne le ferait pas lui demander des explications. Il était l'un des rares sur le terrain en mission, les autres faisaient dans la recherche de documentations dans différentes archives, ou résolvait des soucis mineurs causé par des objets anciens, ou des manifestations de moindre importance. Dumbledore poussa un gros soupire, Harry n'avait pas répondu à l'hameçon, il devait changer d'approche, lui seul pourrait l'aider dans la situation désespérée ou il se trouvait. Et il le savait, Albus grinça des dents.

- Ovide a du t'expliquer que le Grimoire d'Ahriman, est un livre de magie noire de très haut niveau, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il était enfermé dans une grotte, avec une multitudes de charmes et de sortilèges pour retenir son pouvoir. Seulement il a du se passer quelque chose car sa magie à réussit à traverser sa prison et a aussitôt envahit les terres du Nord de l'Ecosse. Les barrières magiques en s'écroulant ont donc libéré son pouvoir qui s'étend jusqu'à nos portes à présent. La situation devient hors de contrôle. Si cela continue l'Angleterre en entier sera touché. Poudlard pourtant très forte avec ses protections ne peut arrêter la progression du mal. Cela a commencé à transformer certains meubles du château qui mordes ou attaquent les élèves. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, car nous sommes en plein hiver mais la nature ne reverdira pas au printemps, une partie de la foret interdite se meurt. J'ai envoyé Sévérus il y a deux mois se rendre compte de ce qui se passe mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de lui, je crains le pire.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi pensez vous ? C'est bien trop dangereux pour un sorcier, en deux mois il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi, répliqua Harry énervé.

- Harry, le Professeur Snape est un sorcier puissant connaissant la magie noire, il y a semble t-il quelques démons qui sortirait par la porte au nord de l'Ecosse, dit Dumbledore un peu gêné.

- Quelle porte ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu du danger plus tôt ? Demanda Harry.

- Je pensais pouvoir m'occuper de ce problème seul, après tout je reste l'un des mages les plus puissant du pays, mais je ne peux arrêter le mal. Et d'après les rapports que j'ai reçus dans la campagne environnante, la terre devient stérile et des créatures démoniques ont commencé à faire leurs apparitions, elles sortent de la porte de Glen qui se trouve aux pieds des montagnes dans Highlands. Cette porte ouvre sur une dimension parallèle ou vie un clan de vampire très puisant le clan MacDonald Nous n'avons pu les contacter, et nous sommes sans nouvelles d'eux aussi. J'avais envoyé Sévérus rencontré le chef de clan des MacDonald mais …il n'est pas revenu. Le temps presse car il y a eu de petites attaques de fermes et maisons isolées par de petits démons, qui ont été maîtrisé, mais cela prends de l'ampleur, il faut intervenir et retrouver le professeur Rogue. Le temps presse Harry…quand peux tu partir ? Demanda Albus avec une pointe d'anxiété.

- Je partirais demain matin, il me faudrait l'épée de Gryffondor, et par quel moyen me rendre à cette porte de Glen ? Demanda Harry avec irritation.

- Pour le moyen de locomotion le mieux est un cheval, la route est difficile ou inexistante dans cette région, et c'est plus des chemins escarpés, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu veux l'épée ? Demanda Albus.

- J'ai l'intuition d'en avoir besoin c'est tout, j'ai plusieurs choses a voir, il me faudra des provisions, et l'accès à la section interdite de la bibliothèque, dit Harry.

- C'est parfait, je vais te préparer un plan, tu pourras t'y rendre a dos de cheval, Hagrid te le présentera à l'entrée demain matin. Albus se leva et lui tendit l'épée. Harry la prit avec plaisir dans sa main, avant de la passer dans la ceinture de son pantalon, sous sa robe de sorcier. Après tout cette épée est à toi, le choipaux te l'avait donné, je te remercie Harry pour ce que tu fais. Essaye de me ramener Sévérus. Dobby va t'accompagner à tes appartements, ah, Harry inutile de te dire que cet entretien doit rester confidentiel, personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe, dit Albus.

Dans un petit pop Dobby apparut en lu faisant un grand sourire.

- Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby est si content de vous voir.

- Moi aussi Dobby, répondit Harry, il prit congé après un signe de tête vers Dumbledore qui le regardait de manière étrange.

Harry suivit, Dobby jusqu'aux cachots il lui présenta un appartement confortable dans les tons de vert et beige. Harry lui demanda de lui fournir des provisions pour une semaine, le petit elfe lui sourit en hochant la tête. Harry déposa sa malle et lui rendit sa taille.

* * *

Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque sans perdre de temps. Il trouva dans la section interdite quelques livres sur les vampires, et trouva un parchemin ancien parlant des clans les plus important. Il s'installa et commença à lire les livres en utilisant la méthode que Jason lui avait apprise pour retenir le plus de choses. Il était sur que Albus ne lui avait pas tout dit, il lui cachait des informations importantes, c'est pour cela qu'il lui fallait le maximum de renseignements. Il trouva dans l'histoires des clans des Highlands que le clan des MacDonald avait été alliés avec plusieurs autres clans, faisant de lui l'un des plus puissant, et il eu la surprise de découvrir parmi les clans cité, celui de McGonagall. Il découvrit aussi que la porte de Glen était une porte démoniaque ne s'ouvrant que du coté sorcier. Donc quelqu'un l'avait activé, Harry trouva par hasard un pentacle qui lui permettrait de revenir, il le mémorisa. Il irait récupérait dans le laboratoire de Snape les ingrédients nécessaires. Il découvrit aussi que le clan MacDonald avait été banni dans cette dimension. L'histoire remonterait à leur ancêtre Conn Cétchathach qui lors d'un voyage dans l'_Autre Monde_ (le Sidh), le dieu Lug lui remit la coupe qui symbolise la Souveraineté. Son règne était cependant entaché d'une période sombre : il avait épousé Bécuma, une femme maléfique pour une durée de un an. Pendant ce temps, il y eut appauvrissement du royaume, pénurie de blé et tarissement du lait des vaches.

Il eu un fils nommé Conle qui est victime d'une Bansidh. Alors que le père et le fils se promènent sur la colline d'Uisnech, ils rencontrent une femme magnifique. Elle déclare son amour au jeune homme, et lui demande de la suivre dans un pays merveilleux, où règne la félicité. Son père qui a entendu les propos de la jeune femme sans la voir, demande au druide Corann d'user de sa magie pour le retenir. Mais la magie des Bansidh est plus puissante que celle des druides en matière d'amour, le père refusant cette mésalliance se retrouva maudit lui et tout son clan, ils devinrent des vampires et il furent exilés de l'autre coté de la porte du Glen.

Il vérifia ses connaissances sur les vampires et apprit deux sorts utiles pour s'en défendre. Il avait toujours été passionné par tout ce qui touchait aux monde de la nuit, les vampires le fascinant, il chercha donc quelques révélations utiles.

Harry s'interrogeait, il y avait décidément beaucoup de sorcières maléfiques dans cette histoire. Il décida d'avoir un entretien avec Minerva McGonagall.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout que Dumbledore ai envoyé Snape à la recherche de ce livre, et pourquoi ce dernier avait-il accepté ? Harry sentit son cœur se fendre à la pensée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles, il sentit monter l'angoisse en lui. Il devait le retrouver, il ne pouvait pas disparaître maintenant, il avait besoin de le voir, c'était à présent une certitude. Ovide avait raison se serait une mission dangereuse.

D'un sortilège les livres reprirent leur place sous les regards émerveillés des élèves qui étaient restés à la bibliothèque pour l'admirer. Ginny Weasley entra à ce moment là dans la salle et se précipita vers lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et Harry eu le réflexe de se jeter en arrière afin d'éviter le baiser qui se dirigeait vers ses lèvres. Il la foudroya du regard les lèvres serrées, mais Ginny n'y fut pas sensible.

- Oh Harry je suis si contente de te revoir, quand on m'a dit que tu étais ici je n'y croyais pas, dit Ginny tout sourire.

Harry se dégagea doucement de ses bras et fixa la rouquine, étonné de sa fougue. L'année dernière elle sortait avec Michael Corner, mais elle n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards furibonds lorsqu'il sortait avec Draco, puis Théo.

- Bonjour Ginny, je ne suis que de passage je ne reste qu'une nuit à Poudlard, mais je repasserais dans quelques jours, répondit Harry mal à l'aise. Ginny le dévorait des yeux, et ne cessait de s'approcher de lui. Harry se raidit.

- Comme c'est dommage j'aurais aimé que l'on ai plus de temps, mais nous pouvons passer la soirée ensemble si tu le veux.

- Je regrette mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir et peu de temps, répondit Harry.

- Oh Harry si tu savais comme c'est terrible, Dean Thomas s'est fait mordre par une armoire qui lui à presque arraché une jambe, Marietta Edgecombe à perdu un œil avec une chaise qui l'a attaqué, Kevin Entwhistle s'est fait mordre les fesses au sang par une table, et je ne te raconte pas les chaises qui se dérobent alors que nous allons nous asseoir, ou bien les portes qui se ferment sur nous, j'ai si peur, c'est terrible, dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux entourant la taille d'Harry de ses bras.

- Je vais m'occuper de cela Ginny, cela s'arrêtera bientôt, dit Harry se dégageant des bras de Ginny. Cette fille était une vraie pieuvre.

- Je suis vraiment déçu, nous aurions pu parler du bon vieux temps, Harry je dois te dire que tu es devenu un très bel homme, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu deviens. Et nous pourrions renouer ensemble, tu as rompus avec Draco, et tu es célibataire, n'est ce pas ? Dit Ginny en lui attrapant le bras et en collant son corps contre le sien.

- Euh oui, mais je suis désolé. .. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ce soir, répondit Harry qui s'échappa le plus rapidement possible de la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait pas blesser Ginny mais elle se faisait un peu trop entreprenante.

.

* * *

Harry partit taper à la porte de Minerva McGonagall. Il l'entendit dire d'entrer, son regard fut très surpris lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Professeur McGonagall, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler, dit Harry.

- Monsieur Potter quel surprise de vous revoir, entrez je vous en prie et asseyez vous, répondit Minerva avec un petit sourire.

- Je vous remercie, j'aimerais vous parler c'est de la plus grande importance. Professeur je vous demanderais de garder le secret sur ce que je vais vous révéler. Minerva l'évalua du regard puis acquiesça. Elle lança des sorts de silence et de confidentialité autour d'eux, ce qui rassura Harry.

- Voilà, je travaille à présent au Département du Mystère comme briseur de sorts, commença Harry. Minerva souleva ses fins sourcils très impressionné, il n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui de pouvoir travailler au Département du mystère, mais Harry était particulièrement doué, surtout depuis son retour, elle regrettait que la maison Gryffondor ait perdu un si bon élément.

Harry lui parla du grimoire d'Ahriman, de sa mission, du clan MacDonald de la disparition de Snape, de la découverte du lien de clan entre les McGonagall et les MacDonald. Il lui révéla ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, de ses doutes en ce qui concernait sa mission.

Minerva resta longtemps pensive, elle connaissait certaine bride de l'histoire des MacDonald, et l'affaire était bien plus grave que ce que Albus en avait dit. Celui-ci avait dit que Sévérus était en mission sans en révéler plus. Minerva n'aimait décidément pas ce qui se passait. C'est le sort du monde de la magie qui était en jeu. Minerva avait besoin d'autres informations avant de se décider.

- Harry, je suis en mesure de vous apporter une aide importante dans votre mission, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses avant tout. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes allé à Serpendard à votre retour, et pourquoi Albus était si en colère contre vous.

Harry souffla, puis lui expliqua que tout avait commencer la nuit de l'attaque de Voldemort, il lui raconta son enfance, la maltraitance qu'il avait subit, et les doutes qu'en à l'innocence d'Albus qui l'avait plongé dans l'enfer. Minerva mis sa main devant sa bouche les larmes aux yeux. Harry continua et lui raconta la prophétie, l'Horcruxe, Jason, ces deux années de formation…Il expliqua qu'il n'avait plus voulu se laisser manipuler, qu'il avait été furieux de n'être qu'un pion à sacrifier, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était opposé à Dumbledore. Harry lui expliqua son sentiment d'être encore une fois manipulé, et de ne pas détenir tous les indices dans l'affaire du grimoire.

- Harry je suis désolée, je m'excuse de n'avoir rien vu durant toutes ces années, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous aviez subit tout cela. J'avais confiance en Albus, je pensais que tout était sous contrôle pour votre bien et qu'il vous protégeait. A présent je me reproche ma trop grande naïveté. Je n'ai pas su vous défendre de ces moldus répugnants et des intrigues d'Albus. Il y a bien certaines choses qui m'ont fait douté, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir. C'est impardonnable. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous sacrifier juste pour vaincre Voldemort, il n'en avait pas le droit….j'aurais pu vous recueillir j'étais votre marraine Harry dit Minerva en pleurant.

- Vous êtes ma marraine ? Mais alors vous auriez pu m'élever, dit Harry avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- Oui, Merlin comme je regrette, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous laisse chez ces horribles moldus, j'en étais malade…mais il parlait de votre sécurité, et j'ai eu le tors de lui faire confiance. J'étais très ami avec tes parents, c'est pourquoi ils m'avaient choisit, et je n'ai pas été digne de cette confiance. Harry pardonne moi, j'aurais été si heureuse de vous avoir à la maison, j'étais prête à arrêter de travailler pour m'occuper de vous. Même cela il nous l'a volé, il n'avait pas le droit. Et Minerva fondit en larmes.

Harry se leva contourna le bureau et prit la vieille femme dans es bras. Celle-ci s'accrocha à lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry, cette femme aurait pu être une mère pour lui, il sentit une grande peine l'envahir pour toutes ces années volés, perdus, gâchés. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autres, se réconfortant pour ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Dumbledore lui avait fait perdre une vraie famille pour la seconde fois. Minerva se détacha de lui, et le regarda tristement dans les yeux, essuyant ses joues humides, de ses mains tremblantes.

- Je ne vous en veux pas Professeur, mais je regrette beaucoup de ne pas vous avoir eu pour mère, ma vie aurait été si différente, dit Harry.

- Appelle moi Minerva, j'aurais été heureuse de t'avoir pour fils, je vais te donner une protection supplémentaire Harry, dit Minerva. Sais tu ce qu'est un clan en Ecosse ?

- C'est un rassemblement de personnes, dit Harry.

- Pas tout à fait, le clan c'est une famille au sens large. La société traditionnelle écossaise fonctionne sur le mode du clan. L'appartenance à un clan se signale par le nom patronymique et les couleurs particulières du tartan, je suis la dernière de mon sang, j'ai perdu tous mes proches il y a longtemps, je suis aussi le Laird du clan McGonagall. Harry accepte tu de te lier à mon clan, cette protection est nécessaire dans les Highlands, je ferais de toi mon héritier, ainsi mon clan ne disparaîtra pas, et toi tu bénéficieras de sa protection. Notre tartan est rouge et noir, il est ancien, et puissant. La devise du clan est « _'S rioghal mo dhream_, Ne parças nec spernas » qui veux dire "je suis de race royale, N'épargne ni ne dispose", notre emblème est le loup, Acceptes tu ?

- Oui Minerva j'en serais honoré.

Minerva sortit un petit couteau de sa robe, elle prit le poignet de Harry et y fit une entaille, elle fit de même avec le sien et joignit les deux entailles afin d'unir leurs sang. Harry entendit un son lointain évoquant le chant d'une cornemuse, il sentit un apport de puissance et de pouvoir entrés en lui. Minerva récita d'anciennes paroles en gaélique. Le rituel était finit. Elle le prit dans ses bras en une accolade pleine de tendresse, et elle lui adressa un sourire ému.

- Harry tu es à présent mon héritier, tu es Laird du clan McGonagall, Minerva se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un ancien coffret. Si tu permets, je te tutoierais dorénavant, je vais t'habiller de la tenue traditionnelle du Clan.

Harry acquiesça très émus, il enleva sa robe de sorcier, Minerva d'un coup de baguette transforma son pantalon et pull en kilt noir et rouge, plat par devant, et plissé à l'arrière, il était porté avec une large ceinture de cuir noir dont la boucle argentée, était ornée du _crest_ du clan. Un sporran, était accroché à la ceinture sur le devant du kilt. Minerva enveloppa ses épaules d'un drapé du même tissue que le kilt, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Harry portait de grande chaussettes montant jusqu'aux genoux, il portait une large chemise blanche. Elle lui mit la broche qu'elle accrocha à la cape sur une épaule, il porterait ainsi le symbole du clan, appelé _crest._ Minerva se recula pour l'admirer, la tenue traditionnelle du clan, faisait ressortir le coté sauvage de ce dernier. Il était magnifique le tartan était fait pour lui. Elle mettait en valeur sa virilité, Minerva fut fière de son héritier, et elle sentit une douce chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur.

- La tenue traditionnelle à de nombreux avantages, tu vas faire la route à dos de cheval, sache que le tartan pourra te protéger du froid et de l'humidité. Si tu rencontres des habitants dans les Highlands ils t'offriront le gîte et le couvert. C'est une règle sacrée d'entraide. Par ailleurs ton nouveau statut te protégera vis-à-vis du clan MacDonald. Sois fière de ton tartan, tu es dorénavant mon héritier, et le Laird du clan, les femmes ne pouvant prendre le titre. L'échange de nos sangs te permettra de faire de la magie ancienne, et te donnera le savoir des anciens druides. Elle lui remit un vieux livre, emmène le durant ton voyage il te sera utile. Harry partit chercher l'épée de Gryffondor dissimulée dans sa robe de sorcier et la lui montra. Minerva ouvrit ses yeux éblouis devant la merveilleuse lame, l'emblème de Godric, et elle fut émus que Harry la détienne enfin, elle lui tendit un fourreau pour celle-ci. Il l'accrocha autour de sa taille, elle lui remit également un couteau orné de symboles runiques qu'Harry accrocha au mollet, avec une épingle en forme d'épée.

Harry se sentait bien dans la tenue traditionnelle, il se sentait libre de ses mouvements et élégant, il fit un grand sourire à Minerva, puis il se rappela qu'il avait encore une chose à lui demander.

- Minerva, pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il envoyé le professeur Snape dans cette mission suicide ? Demanda Harry.

- Sévérus était étrange depuis la rentrée…beaucoup plus renfermé et sombre qu'avant. Je dirais qu'il était malheureux, Albus a du vouloir se servir de ses compétences, mais aussi lui changer les idées. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, répondit Minerva.

Harry prit congés peu après, ils avaient convenu de garder secret pour l'instant leur rapprochement. Minerva devrait contenir sa colère devant Albus.

- Sois prudent surtout Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Minerva en guise d'adieux. Ils échangèrent un long regard de compréhension.

* * *

Il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre précipitamment en entrant dans l'antre du Maître des potions. Harry se dirigea vers le laboratoire et déverrouilla la réserve, il prit les plantes et flacons dont il aurait besoin pour sa mission.. Il passa la main sur son bureau, celui de Snape, le revoyant assis là les foudroyant de son regard d'onyx, il ferait tout pour le retrouver.

Harry se dirigea vers son appartement tout proche et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, il passa le médaillon d'Ovide autour de son cou et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin très tôt, Dobby lui apporta un copieux petit déjeuné, il prit une douche et se prépara avec sa tenue écossaise. Lorsqu'il sortit devant l'entrée de Poudlard, Hagrid l'attendait avec un superbe étalon noir. La selle n'était heureusement pas anglaise mais américaine, son confort serait assuré.

- Harry, mais comme tu as changé, je ne t'aurais pas reconnus, dit le demi géant en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Hagrid je suis content de vous voir, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps, répondit Harry en se dégageant de la poigne du géant.

- Oui, bien sur, je te confie Lucifer il est très intelligent et doux, vous vous entendrez bien, tiens le directeur m'a remis une carte tu dois partir vers le nord, toujours vers le nord, je t'ai mis quelques provisions pour Lucifer, dit Hagrid.

Harry posa son sac sur le cheval, puis après une caresse monta en selle, Harry remercia Hagrid puis se mit en route.

* * *

Harry mis quatre jours pour arriver dans les Highlands, le paysage qui s'ouvrait devant lui était magnifique, sauvage et indompté. La nuit Harry dormait roulé dans on plaid près d'un bon feu de bois, Minerva avait eu raison le plaid le protégeait des petites pluies, et de l'humidité froide qui régnait sur la campagne désolé. Il avait commencé à prendre connaissances du livre de Minerva, il regroupait un ensemble de sorts de magie anciennes et de rituels druidiques qui le passionna. Il ne rencontra personne sur sa route, la troisième nuit il vit au loin un homme dans un champ qui lui faisait des grands signes, Harry et Lucifer avancèrent vers lui. C'était un homme de grande taille les cheveux poivre et sel, portant une barbe, il portait un tartan vert et noir.

- Bonjour voyageur je me nomme Jamie Fraser, tu es un McGonagall, dit il en regardant son tartan.

- Bonjour, oui je suis Harry du Clan McGonagall, je me trouve sur vos terres, mais je ne fais que les traverser, répondit Harry.

Jamie le fixa de son regard profond, ses yeux marrons rayonnaient d'intelligence et de bonté. Il portait lui aussi la tenue traditionnelle écossaise, avec un long glaive sur le coté.

- La lande est dangereuse a partir d'ici, des êtres sombres sortent la nuit, je t'offres un toit pour la nuit, ou te rends tu Harry ? Demanda Jamie

- Je vais à la porte de Glen, répondit Harry.

Jamie était très étonné et le fixa avec curiosité, de la porte de Glen sortait toutes ces horreurs, mais il sentait une grande puissance émanée de cet homme superbe.

- C'est dangereux la bas, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air commun, et il est rare de voir un Highlander a cheval de nos jours.

- Je suis un druide et je vais arrêter ce qui sort de cette porte, dit Harry doucement, sachant que dire la vérité était la seule voie à suivre.

Jamie hocha la tête, il émit un long sifflement et quatre hommes a cheval les rejoignirent, surgit de nulle part. Jamie monta sur son hongre à la robe fauve.

- Je suis le laird du clan Fraser, bienvenu parmi nous, eux ce sont des hommes de mon clan Kevin, Lars, Douglas, et Lian. Voici Harry McGonagall c'est un druide il va nous aider dans notre problème. Les hommes du clan portaient le même tartan que Jamie, ils étaient grands et baraqués. Les quatre hommes l'évaluèrent, Harry redressa fièrement la tête, et soutint farouchement leurs regards, ils se mirent à sourire. Jamie approuva, Harry venait de passer un test mais il ignorait lequel.

Jamie lui fit signe de les suivre et ils partirent au galop. Harry n'y croyait pas, il se croyait dans un film moldu racontant la vie de Robert Bruce célèbre résistant écossais, c'était grisant de galoper avec cinq Highlander en tenue traditionnelle en pleine lande. Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit devant un château très ancien. Un jeune homme vint s'occuper des montures. Harry récupéra ses sacs et rejoignit les hommes du clan. Il avait un peu mal aux fesses, il n'avait pas l'habitude de chevaucher ainsi à dos de cheval, et il avait de bonnes courbatures. Discrètement il prit une potion de Snape, qui pâlirait à cet inconvénient. Lorsqu'il replaça la potion dans on sac, et redressa la tête, il vit Jamie et Liam le contempler avec intérêt. Harry fit un petit sourire gêné.

Il pénétra dans un hall sombre qui donnait sur un salon très vaste garnit d'une cheminée monumentale ou flambait un bon feu, il y avait une grande table longue, ou ils prirent place. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives et de tableaux moldus d'ancêtres en tenue traditionnelle. Jamie tiqua un instant lorsqu'il remarqua la broche en forme de loup sur l'épaule de Harry, quand celui-ci rabattit un pan de son tartan.

La soirée se passa dans de bonnes conditions, Harry mangea enfin un bon repas chaud. Et prit plaisir a laisser fondre le rosbif saignant et juteux dans sa bouche, les pomme de terre sautés étaient succulentes, et le vin rouge très doux. Harry sentit son corps se détendre. Jamie et ses hommes étaient de bonne compagnie. Il rencontra la femme de Jamie, Marie qui le reçu chaleureusement. Harry passa la main sur ses joues et sentit sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis son départ. Jamie lui parla des attaques de troupeaux qui avaient eu lieu jusqu'à présent. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à capturer l'une de ces créatures. Lorsque soudainement un adolescent arriva complètement paniqué dans la grande salle à manger.

- Jamie vite il y a une attaque au village de Dumfries, cria le jeune adolescent.

- Vite allons y, Alex reste ici.

Harry les rejoignit, son cheval était prêt, il monta en selle et suivit les hommes, le village se trouvait à coté du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une femme serrant un enfant dans ses bras, allait recevoir un coup de griffes d'un démon à la peau noir et aux yeux jaune. Il portait des cornes sur la tête, et semblait puissant. Harry eu juste le temps de jeter un bouclier de protection pour protéger la femme. La main de la créature s'écrasa contre le bouclier, elle se mit à grogner cherchant qui avait lancé le sort de protection. Elle se tourna vers lui en grognant ses dents pointus brillèrent dans sa face sombre, elle se mit à baver. Harry sortit l'épée de Godric et fonça sur la créature qu'il éventra d'un coup nette. Elle tomba morte aux pieds de sa monture.

- Vite rassemblez les villageois, je vais lancer un sort de protection sur le village, dit Harry à Jamie. Qui acquiesça avant de donner ses ordres aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Harry descendit de cheval il fit un pentacle sur le sol puis prit sa baguette et invoqua un lumos très puissant. Une boulle de lumière blanche en sortit qui se mit à enfler, puis a s'envoler au dessus du village, qu'elle éclaira comme en plein jour. Harry invoqua une barrière de protection autour du village.

Douglas revint en courant vers eux, « les créatures se sont enfuies, mais le vieux Calum a été sérieusement blessé, il sera trop tard pour le sauver, l'hôpital le plus proche est trop loin »

- Conduis moi a lui, vite, je peux peut être encore faire quelque chose, dit Harry qui saisit son sac.

Douglas le guida rapidement vers un vieille homme allongé sur le sol, et ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. Harry s'accroupit auprès de lui. Il sentit la vieille sagesse druidique enfler en lui, il posa ses mains sur la blessure qu'il portait au ventre. Une lumière verte irradia et la plaie se referma. Harry prit dans son sac une potion contre la douleur, et une autre de régénération sanguine qu'il fit boire au vieillard. Celui-ci arrêta de geindre, et rouvrit les yeux en le dévisageant avec surprise.

Quand Harry releva la tête tout le village le contemplait, Jamie à sa tête. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, devait il tenter un « oubliette » sur toutes ces personnes ? Il se redressa et poussa un long soupire. Duncan aida Calum à se redresser, celui ne cessait de toucher son ventre afin de vérifier que son corps était intègre. Jamie s'avança vers Harry solennelle.

- Moi, Jamie Fraser, Laird du Clan Fraser dit que le Laird Harry McGonagall a sauver le village de Dumfries, il a protéger les membres de notre clan, nous t'acceptons dorénavant parmi nous comme membre du clan Fraser, ici, toi et tes descendants recevrons toujours asile et protection, tu es désormais l'un des nôtres.

Tout le clan poussa de grand cris pour l'ovationner, et vinrent autour de lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras, ils étaient heureux lui souriant, lui tapant dans le dos. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il répondit donc gentiment aux marques de reconnaissances qu'il rencontrait.

Jamie vint le chercher pour le conduire à la sortie du village. Harry s'approcha de la créature qu'il avait tuée un peu plus tôt. Elle n'appartenait pas aux créatures magiques de ce monde, d'un coup de baguette magique il fit disparaître le corps. Puis il remonta à cheval, Jamie et ses hommes l'accompagnant. Ils restèrent silencieux sur le chemin du retour, Harry était épuisé. Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, Marie se précipita vers eux, en quelques mots Jamie lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Marie était horrifié, puis elle regarda Harry avec reconnaisance. Jamie alla servir un grand verre de whisky qu'il lui tendit, et s'en servit un, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Nous devons parler Harry, vous êtes plus qu'un druide n'est ce pas ? Demanda Jamie.

- Je suis un sorcier, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les charlatans de votre monde, répondit Harry.

- C'est sur, ce que j'ai vu ce soir ne vient pas de ce monde, mais du petit peuple (les fées). Vous avez créer un petit soleil qui a éclairé le village, j'ai vu vos pouvoirs de guérison et la barrière que vous avez mis pour protéger Moira et son enfant. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, sans vous nous aurions eu de nombreux morts cette nuit. Vous avez sauvé notre clan. En tant que Laird je suis honoré de vous accueillir parmi nous.

- Je vous remercie de cet honneur. Je dois partir au plus vite à la porte de Glen, mais j'ai besoin d'une nuit de repos. Je mettrais une protection sur votre château, et je vais demander que l'on protége vos terres. Harry se redressa avec lassitude, il prit dans son sac un peu de poudre de cheminette, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il jeta une pincée dans les flammes puis se pencha et appela Ovide. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

- Harry que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ovide.

- La situation est grave ici, des démons sont sortis de la porte de Glen, et ils attaquent les clans de la région. Vous devez envoyer des hommes pour protéger la population. Ces créatures ne sortent que la nuit, il faut faire vite. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de lancer des oubliettes, les superstitions de la région vous aideront, et les gens ne parleront pas.

Harry regarda Jamie qui approuva avec un regard halluciné se tournant vers la cheminée.

- Je te remercie Harry, je connais les Highlander, j'enverrais des hommes demain, sois prudent pour la suite. Dumbledore nous a caché beaucoup de choses, répondit Ovide.

- Oui c'est ce que je pense, je passe la nuit chez les Fraser, je repart demain, dit Harry.

- Bien, repose toi, et compte sur moi.

Harry se redressa et regarda Jamie qui avait reprit son calme. Il le conduisit a une chambre confortable ou Harry eu juste la force de s'allonger sur un lit confortable, avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 La porte de Glen**

Lorsque Harry descendit dans le salon des Fraser, il était en pleine forme. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit dans un lit moelleux, il n'en pouvait plus de dormir rouler dans son plaid à même la terre. Ce confort retrouvé, avait été un vrai petit moment de bonheur.

Jamie et sa femme l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, ils prirent tranquillement leurs petit déjeuner, dans le salon trônait le portrait d'un homme d'une très belle prestance. Harry tout en poursuivant son repas ne cessait de le fixer. Jamie ayant remarqué son intérêt, commença à lui expliquer qui était cette personne.

- C'était mon père Fergus Fraser, il est mort il y dix ans, dans un accident de voiture, il me manque terriblement. Nous avions de grandes discussions, il était toujours de bon conseil, sa sagesse et son humour n'avaient pas de prix. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui parler ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il y a des pertes dont on ne se remet pas, dit Jamie. Son visage à cet instant était emprunt d'une poignante douleur.

Harry resta un instant pensif, ému par la sincérité qu'il sentait dans les paroles de Jamie.

- Auriez vous quelque chose qui lui ai appartenu personnellement ? Demanda Harry. Jamie et Marie se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, puis les yeux de Marie s'éclairèrent.

- Oui, s'écria Marie, attendez. Elle sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instant plus tard. Elle tendit à Harry une mèche de cheveux châtain. C'était une mèche de Fergus, dit elle.

Harry prit la délicatement les cheveux attaché à un ruban de satin bleu, et sortit sa baguette de sa manche, il se dirigea vers le tableau, et commença à faire une incantation du cercle des ombres. Il dessina du bout de sa baguette un cercle de runes. Puis il fit signe à Jamie de le rejoindre, Harry prit délicatement sa main et lui lança un sort de découpe. Jamie n'avait pas même tressaillit à l'entaille sur sa paume, il ne tremblait pas et semblait attendre, fixant avec attention tous les gestes du sorcier. Quelques gouttes de sang, tombèrent sur la mèche, puis Harry entra en transe et appela Fergus, son esprit se manifesta aussitôt. Il lui demanda si il souhaitait parler avec son fils, le vieille homme approuva les larmes aux yeux.

Harry sentant la présence de Fergus lança un sort sur le tableau, et créa un lien entre les deux, ne voulant pas emprisonner l'âme de Fergus dans la toile. Celle-ci brilla brièvement. Harry sortit de sa transe et referma la coupure de Jamie d'un geste. Puis attendit en regardant le tableau. Jamie perplexe et inquiet regarda à son tour la peinture qui commença à s'animer.

- Mon petit Jamie c'est toi ? Demanda Fergus.

- Papa ? C'est pas possible….Jamie était abasourdis et très émus.

- J'ai relié l'âme de votre père à la peinture, vous pourrez dorénavant communiquer, je vous conseillerais de ne pas laisser ce tableau à la vue de tous, dit Harry.

Jamie le contempla émerveillé avant de regarder de nouveau la toile avec stupéfaction et douleur.

- Oh ma petite sasenache, tu es là aussi ? Comment vas-tu ? Vous m'avez tant manqué mes enfants, vous avez bien travaillé ces dernières années, je suis fière de vous, dit Fergus.

Marie se précipita dans les bras de son mari en pleurant, ce dernier la berça tendrement, sans quitter le tableau des yeux. Harry sortit, leurs laissant l'intimité nécessaire à leurs retrouvailles.

Harry se plaça devant le château. Il prit sa baguette et commença une longue incantation servant à protéger le manoir. Une lumière bleu pâle illumina les pierres de l'édifice un bref instant. Il allait commencer à protéger une partie du jardin autour de la propriété, lorsque Marie vint le rejoindre. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle s'arrêta devant Harry, et le prit dans se bras en lui murmurant une multitudes de merci. Harry avait toujours été gêné face à la gratitude qu'on lui témoignait, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Aussi resta-t-il les bras ballant. Marie s'écarta finalement de lui et lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue.

- Toi jeune homme, tu n'as pas l'habitudes des moments de tendresse, dit Marie.

- Non, pas trop, mes parents ont été assassinés alors que j'étais enfant, et l'oncle qui m'a élevé ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, répondit Harry maladroitement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est une famille n'est ce pas ? Et bien tu en as trouvé une ici, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Ce que tu as fais pour Jamie c'est …Il n'y a pas de mots, mon beau père était un homme merveilleux, et il nous à beaucoup manqué. Jamie rattrape le temps perdu, il avait tant de choses à dire à son père. Je les ai laissé entre hommes, il y a des choses entre père et fils qui ne regardent qu'eux. Ton arrivé dans le clan est une bénédiction, tu nous as aidé sans réfléchir, tu nous apportes ton soutien pour nous protéger, et tu as rendu son père à Jamie, tout cela n'a pas de prix pour nous. Jamie t'en est profondément reconnaissant, et l'amitié d'un Highlander et sacré, tu verras…. Alors dis moi ce que tu faisais, et parle moi de tes parents…

- Euh…j'ai protégé le château, et j'allais protéger les terres autour, répondit Harry émus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était autant dévoilé à ces moldus, il s'était senti en confiance, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il se sentait en famille et avait suivi son instinct. Il espérait que cela n'apporterait pas de problèmes.

Marie passa son bras sous celui de Harry et ils partirent ensemble protéger le terrain en discutant. Quand Harry eu finit Jamie vint les rejoindre, il fit comme sa femme et serra Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit simplement Jamie, avec un regard de profonde gratitude.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je dois partir à présent, le château et les terres autour sont protégés au cas ou l'une de ces créatures voudraient entrer, vous serrez à l'abris »

Harry partit chercher ses affaires, il fit ses adieux à Marie et sortit dans la cours. Son cheval était prêt. Il y avait également une vingtaine d'Highlander sur leurs montures. C'était vraiment impressionnant et magnifique, les tartans vert et noirs claquant dans le vent glacial. Jamie le regarda en souriant, devant son air étonné.

- Nous t'escortons, nous connaissons des raccourcis qui te feront gagner du temps, dit Jamie.

Harry en était soulagé, il monta sur son cheval, après avoir accroché son sac de voyage, et ils partirent au trot dans la lande. Là, a galoper parmi ces Highlander les cheveux battant ses épaules, le froid piquant son visage et ses jambes, de sentir la puissance de Lucifer entre ses cuisses, il se sentit libre, et heureux. Il tourna la tête vers Jamie qui lui renvoya un regard de satisfaction et d'acceptation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la lande la terre changeait d'aspect devenant rocailleuse. Le soleil était dissimulé par des nuages sombres, pourtant il ne pleuvait pas, l'atmosphère était pesante, les chevaux commencèrent à être nerveux. Le terrain devenait escarpé, Jamie et ses hommes ne cessaient de regarder autour d'eux, de plus en plus méfiant. En arrivant en haut d'une crête ils virent au loin un groupe d'une dizaine de créatures, ressemblant à celle qui avaient attaqué le village. Harry et Jamie se regardèrent en hochant la tête, ils dégénèrent leurs épées et se lancèrent à l'attaque, suivit des membres du clan. La bataille fut brève, mais sanglante. Ils ne laissèrent aucune chances aux démons, qui leurs opposèrent pourtant une résistance acharné. Les cris de fureur des hommes du clan et le bruit des épées raisonnèrent dans l'air. Harry décapita deux des créatures, et Jamie en tua trois en les éventrant. L'un des hommes du clan reçu un coup de griffes sur la cuisse, deux autres furent blessé au bras. La terre noire était gorgée de sang et d'entrailles. Harry avait le visage grave, il n'était pas normal de trouver tant de créatures regroupées dans la lande, cela l'inquiétait énormément.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée devant deux menhirs énormes, posés cote à cote.

- C'est la porte de Glen, dit Jamie.

- Jamie je voudrais savoir avez-vous vu passer des étrangers en robe noir dans le secteur ? Demanda Harry.

- Teárlach, habite à coté d'ici, dit lui ce que tu as vu, dit Jamie à un homme grand très brun, au visage rond.

- Y a deux mois j'étais venu chercher des herbes dans le coin, elles ont plus de pouvoir grâce aux menhir…bref, j'ai vu un homme avec une grande robe et des cheveux noir, le teint très pale, il a fait quelque chose avec un bout de bois, y a eu une lumière entre les deux menhir et il a disparut dedans, dit Teárlach.

- Snape, murmura Harry, il était donc bien venu ici.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Jamie.

- Oui, c'est un…ami, répondit Harry.

- Mais peu de temps avant y a eu un vieille homme avec une barbe blanche très longue et une longue robe bleu avec des poissons rouges dessus qui est passé, et lui c'est ma femme Fenella qui l'a vu. Mais il a juste fait des prières devant les pierres, ma femme elle est restée cachée, mais elle l'a bien vu, dit Teárlach.

- Dumbledore, dit Harry en serrant les dents. Qu'avez fait le vieux citronné ? C'était donc lui à l'origine de tout ça….

Harry commença à préparer le pentacle qui assurerait son retour, il posa les herbes et quelques gouttes de son sang dans le cercle, il entoura ensuite le pentacle d'un bouclier protecteur.

Quand il eu finit, il se retourna vers le clan, les hommes le contemplaient d'une manière grave.

- Le cercle est prêt pour mon retour, ne restez pas dans le coin tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen de l'autre coté pour arrêter ça, d'autres démons continueront a venir, expliqua Harry.

Jamie vint à lui, il prit son poignet et le lia avec le sien avec un fil de cuire, puis il prit sa dague dans sa ceinture et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais te lier à notre clan Harry, dit Jamie.

Il les coupa tous les deux et joignit les blessures, une brève lumière illumina leurs deux coupures jointes, Jamie enleva ensuite le lien de cuir, et prit dans son sporran une broche qu'il accrocha à coté du loup, Harry la regarda elle représentait un corbeau.

- Tu appartiens à notre clan, après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, j'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler mon frère, le _crest_ du clan est un corbeau, il à pour symbolique de remplir des fonctions prophétiques, et de conjurer les mauvais sorts, dit Jamie.

Harry fit une brève passe devant Jamie, et ses doutes furent confirmés.

- Jamie vous devez avoir dans vos ancêtres des druides, en vous sommeillait de la vieille magie, et mon sang en est gorgé. Vous avez réactivez ces cellules, vous allez développez quelques dons maintenant. Je suis heureux d'avoir rejoint votre clan, et de pouvoir vous appeler mon frère dit Harry. Jamie partit prendre une bouteille de whisky de la sacoche de sa selle et la tendit à Harry.

- Tiens, un highlander part pas sans des munitions, dit Jamie en rigolant, malgré son air grave. Harry prit la bouteille et lui rendit son sourire. Il monta sur Lucifer.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sincèrement émus, Harry se dirigea alors vers les menhirs, d'un geste de sa baguette ouvrit le portail, puis après un dernier signe d'adieu entra dans la porte de Glen.

.

Passer la porte entre les deux menhirs est comme déchirer un voile, de l'autre coté un spectacle stupéfiant l'attendait. C'était un monde complètement différent, un paysage volcanique, les pierres noirs, au loin des coulées de lave rouge, des fumerolles de fumée s'échappaient des crevasses de pierres. Il faisait plus chaud, le ciel était d'un mauve soutenu avec d'étranges nuages verts. Les astres de ce monde étaient deux lunes vert pales diffusant une lumière blafarde sur le paysage désolé.

Harry lança un sort de protection sur les sabots de Lucifer, afin de le protéger. Il se mit en route, l'horizon demeurait une ligne noire et rocailleuse à l'infini.

Il prit la direction d'une montagne qu'il voyait au loin, n'ayant nuls autres repères. Harry chevaucha ainsi longtemps, puis décida de faire une pause. Il invoqua de quoi désaltérer ma monture, après avoir lancé des sots de d'alertes et de protection il se roula en boule dans un renfoncement du terrain, pour prendre un peu de repos. Des cris l'éveillèrent, il se redressa en alerte et se précipita l'épée et la baguette au poing. Une femme se battait contre une cinquantaine de démons, beaucoup étaient déjà au sol. Elle était de taille moyenne, très brune, les cheveux long, avec un corps sculpturale moulé dans une robe noir au profond décolleté et échancré haut sur les cuisses, un tartan flottait autour d'elle bleu marine avec de fin traits rouge. Elle se battait vaillamment avec son épée, elle avait une force peu commune, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir luire ses crocs, et ses yeux rouges briller. Il devait avoir devant lui l'un des vampires du clan MacDonald.

Mais malgré tout son courage, elle semblait être en difficulté, submergé par le nombre. De nombreuses blessures parsemaient son corps. Une créature planta ses dents dans son mollet ne lâchant pas prise. Harry décida d'intervenir pour l'aider. Il sauta par-dessus des rochers et commença à tailler dans les démons éliminant tout ceux à sa portée, la femme vampire était déjà à terre, écrasé par le nombre, Harry jeta son lumos-soleil et à coups d'épées rejoignit la vampire au sol, elle semblait grièvement blessé. Harry tint sa position, découpant chaque monstre qui les assaillait, protégeant aux mieux la femme au sol. Son sort de lumière finit par les gêner et ils se retirèrent en grognant. Il continua à lancer son épée à la rencontre des démons, faisant de grand cercle de la pointe de sa lame, une créature réussit à lui griffer le bras. Il lança alors différents sortilèges offensifs qui finirent par faire reculer les créatures. Harry était essoufflé par l'effort, il se baissa et vérifia l'état de la femme qui s'était évanouie à ses pieds. Il la prit dans ses bras, grimaçant de douleur à cause de son bras qui le brûlait, puis se dirigea vers son campement de fortune.

Harry prit son nécessaire de potions et revint prés de la jeune femme, il était étonné car malgré sa tenue de femme fatale, elle était très jeune, c'était en réalité une gamine de douze ou treize ans. Il posa sur elle les baumes pour refermer ses plaies, Harry s'occupa de la vilaine plaie au mollet, il du la bander. Harry s'occupa de son bras, puis il prit une potion anti-douleur et de la pimentine qu'il lui fit boire, il s'administra le même traitement avec un soupire de soulagement. Elle semblait épuisée, il fit un petit feu pour se préparer un café bien fort. Elle reprit ses esprits une heure plus tard, en papillonnant des yeux, avant de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur, essayant de cacher une peur mêlée de fascination.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit le vampire.

- Je m'appelle Harry du clan McGonagall, je te suis venu en aide lorsque tu étais attaqué par les démons, et je t'ai soigné, et toi quel est ton nom ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis Sheena MacDonald, je te dois la vie dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

Harry émis un petit rire de dérision en secouant la tête. « Si tu préfères oublier ta dette fais le, je ne te demandes rien, bien maintenant que tu es remise je vais te laisser » Dit Harry en se redressant, il commença à rassembler ses affaires et à les accrocher sur Lucifer. Si tout le clan MacDonald était aussi reconnaissant que cette sale gamine, autant les éviter, il chercherait directement le grimoire. Alors qu'il allait monter en selle une petite voix l'interpella.

- Attendez…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, en faite je me suis disputé avec mon père et je me suis sauvé, je pensais pouvoir affronter seule les démons, mais sans votre aide, je serais morte. J'ai prit une robe et une épée à une femme du clan, je croyais pouvoir me débrouiller seul…mais… Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ne me laissez pas seule.

Harry soupira et reprit ses sacs, il lui proposa un thé, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance, et un sourire timide.

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuies de chez toi ? Demanda Harry tout en préparant les boissons.

- Mon père ne me laisse jamais rien faire, et il a permis à mon frère de sortir seul, cela m'a révolté, dit Sheena avec colère.

- Quel age a ton frère demanda Harry ? Avec une moue dubitative.

- Oh il à cinq ans de plus que moi, mais vu l'on est immortel cela ne compte pas, dit Sheena avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Harry retint un sourire. « En tout cas tu as eu beaucoup de chances que j'intervienne »

- J'ai été surprise de vous voir. En faite vous êtes le deuxième étranger que l'on ait vu depuis des siècles, débita à toute vitesse l'enfant.

- Qui était l'autre étranger ? Demanda Harry anxieux.

- Oh c'est l'esclave Snape, dit Sheena.

- Esclave ?

- Oui c'est un jeune vampire, il est arrivé ici en terrain conquis, et il n'appartient à aucun clans, alors mon père l'a réduit en esclavage, expliqua Sheena.

Harry était révolté par ce qui était arrivé à Sévérus, et depuis quand était il un vampire ? Il s'en serait rendu compte à leur dernière rencontre…Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. Par Merlin en plus il l'avait réduit en esclavage, cela n'allait pas arranger son caractère. Et surtout Harry espérait qu'il n'est pas été maltraité, bon sang Snape était un vampire…

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh ça va, il à un caractère épouvantable, et a essayé de s'échapper plusieurs fois, alors ils l'ont enchaîné….dit Sheena.

Harry serra rageusement les poings, ils avaient osés l'enchaîner…Tout cela était de la faute de Dumbledore, Harry devait le sortir de là au plus vite.

Ils burent silencieusement leurs thés.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Harry ? Demanda Sheena.

- Pour récupérer Snape et savoir ce qui se passe avec ce maudit grimoire…peux tu me dire la situation ici ? Demanda Harry

- Et bien il y a deux mois, il y a eu une très forte perturbation magique qui à brisé les barrières entourant le Grimoire d'Ahriman, il était enfermé dans une grotte de glace, avec une multitudes de charmes et de sortilèges pour retenir son pouvoir, mais une attaque du monde extérieur à rompu les barrières. Depuis le chaos s'est répandus, normalement tout le paysage autour de nous est recouvert par la glace et la neige. Et maintenant c'est un paysage volcanique, cela te laisse imaginer le pouvoir qui en est sortie…Ensuite des démons sont apparurent, depuis nous les combattons, mais ils sont vraiment très nombreux, père parle de légions. D'ailleurs il ne décolère pas depuis.

- Que peut-on faire pour arranger la situation ? Demanda Harry.

Sheena se fit grave, et le regarda longuement.

- Et bien, je vais te révéler quelque chose, car je sens que je peux te faire confiance et tu m'as sauvé la vie, cela a créé un lien entre nous. Ecoute moi bien, il y a une prophétie, mais ne dit pas que je te l'ai révélé :

**« Un élu viendra, qui sera ténèbre et lumière. **

**Lui seul saura faire libérer le clan si fier.**

**Dans le clan il choisira celui a qui il s'unira. **

**Alors pouvoir le grimoire perdra.**

**Son sang pur libre de tout de tous maléfices du vampire.**

**Alliance des clans, symbolisera la fin de l'obscurité, la paix régnera sur l'empire.**

**Lorsque le loup et le corbeau convoleront.**

**Les épreuves du clan s'achèveront. »**

Harry souffla avec un profond sentiment de désespoir, il sentait qu'encore une fois une prophétie lui tombait sur les épaules. Harry laissa retomber un pan de son plaid qui masquait les deux broches dissimulaient sur le coté de sa poitrine. Le loup et le corbeau. Sheena les fixa le regard halluciné en haletant doucement. Elle devint grave, et lui fit un petit sourire timide et d'excuses.

- Ne dites pas à mon père que j'ai été désagréable avec toi, si il sait que je n'ai pas respecté les règles de l'hospitalité avec un Highlander, il sera furieux, surtout que vous êtes l'élu, et en plus vous êtes un Laird, dit Sheena catastrophé.

- Malheureusement, dit Harry avec une pointe de désespoir en baissant la tête.

Sheena lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je vous aiderais, et si vous devez choisir un compagnon dans le clan, beaucoup en seront heureux vous serez un calice magnifique, dit Sheena avec un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir devenir calice, j'aurais aimé profiter de ma liberté, car malheureusement ce n'est pas la première prophétie que j'affronte.

- Mais personne n'est libre dans la vie, nous sommes tous enchaîné à notre destin, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est d'en tirer le meilleur profit.

- Dis moi tu as l'air d'avoir douze ans, mais depuis combien de temps as-tu douze ans demanda Harry surpris par la sagesse de l'enfant.

- J'ai douze ans depuis deux milles huit cent ans, dit Sheena espiègle.

- Et ton père t'interdit de sortir, mais tu n'es plus une enfant, je ne comprends pas bien là, dit Harry.

- En faite c'est tout le clan qui est retranché dans le château, mais au bout de deux mois je ne le supportais plus, j'avais besoin de liberté et de solitude.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant combien cela pouvait être difficile de se retrouver entre quatre murs, entourés de gens.

- Au faite ton père à quel rang dans le clan ? Demanda Harry.

- Mon père est Duncan MacDonald, c'est le laird de notre tribu, dit Sheena toute fière.

Harry ne retint pas un gémissement, qui fit rire le vampire.

- Je t'aime bien le Highlander, t'es vraiment marrant, dit Sheena en riant.

Harry se contenta de grogner.

- Bien je vais te raccompagner dans ton clan, dit Harry. Il souleva Sheena dans ses bras, sa jambe était encore blessée, et l'installa sur Lucifer, puis monta en selle et prit la direction qu'elle lui indiqua.

.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Harry apercevait un château très imposant qui dessina sa silhouette dans le ciel mauve. La fortification était située sur un promontoire rocheux. De haut mur d'enceintes de pierre grises l'entourait, ils étaient agrémentés de créneaux, on distinguaient plusieurs tourelles, c'était un bâtiment splendide et imposant

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard aux pieds de l'antique forteresse, ils pouvaient dominer de sa position toute la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 Le retrouver et tomber**

Harry et Sheena s'arrêtèrent devant une herse, qui se leva avec un grincement sinistre. Harry pensa, qu'il était arrivé au château de Vlad Tépes, tout y était l'atmosphère lugubre, les herbes sèches entre les pierres, le château semblait abandonné. Sheena lui indiqua la direction à prendre, de nombreux bâtiments entouraient un donjon imposant se trouvant au centre d'une grande coure. Un petit homme bossu s'approcha d'eux pour prendre les rennes de Lucifer. Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Le Laird a été prévenu de votre arrivé, il vous attend, dit le bossu.

- Viens Harry, lui c'est Fife, il est doux comme un agneaux, il s'occupera bien de ton cheval, et il t'amènera tes affaires. Le clan ne te fera rien, dit Sheena pour le mettre à l'aise.

Harry se dit qu'il devait être devenu fou pour entrer dans l'antre d'un clan de vampires esclavagiste et isolé depuis des siècles. Puis il pensa à Snape et prit une profonde respiration, avant de suivre Sheena. Il se composa un visage neutre avant d'entrer dans la pièce principal, enfouissant au fond de lui ses sentiments.

Le couloir dans lequel il pénétra était vaste et sombre, dépourvu de décorations. Il était éclairé par quelques flambeaux diffusant une faible lueur dorés. Quand il entra dans une grande salle il eu la surprise de découvrir une sorte de salle du trône, ou était assis un homme très grand et musclé. Il portait à même la peau son plaid dévoilent de fort pectoraux, sur une peau très pâle. Il avait un visage très viril, la mâchoire carrée, le nez grec et une bouche pulpeuse. Il était très brun, les cheveux arrivant aux coudes. Ses yeux était marron teinté de pointes de rouge. A cet instant il dégageait une rage peu commune et assez écrasante. Harry se raidit, redressa la tête et le regarda durement. Il vit les yeux du Laird flamboyer alors qu'il l'étudiait. Il porta alors sa main sur la garde de son épée. Le père de Sheena détourna son regard de lui et fixa sa fille.

- Peux tu me donner une explications sur tes agissements ? Demanda le Laird.

- Je voulais sortir, je n'en pouvais plus d'être terré ici. Mais je me suis fait attaqué par une horde de démons, j'étais à terre grièvement blessé lorsque cet homme m'a sauvé, puis soigné. Je lui dois la vie, dit Sheena avec force.

Le Laird émis un rugissement de bête fauve, furieux de l'attaque qu'avait subit sa fille. Harry ne tressaillit même pas, il l'ignora et commença à étudier la vaste salle. Le plafond était très haut, une flambée brûlait dans une gigantesque cheminée, mais elle était moins grande que celle des Fraser, ce qui fit faire un sourire ironique à Harry. Le laird redressa la tête surprenant son expression, puis se tourna vers sa fille poursuivant sa conversation, mais ne ratant pas une expression du sorcier. Celui-ci garda un masque impénétrable durant son observation des lieux. Il sentit un regard le marquer au fer rouge, plutôt que de regarder qui le lançait, il laissa errer ses yeux sur l'assistance avec un air indifférent.

Puis Harry regarda discrètement autour de lui pendant que Sheena s'expliquait avec son père. Il était devant le trône, et de chaque coté se trouvait une cinquantaine de vampire aux visages impénétrable. Il repéra Sévérus portant un collier de fer autour du cou, relié à une chaîne que tenait une femme rousse. Il ne portait qu'un bout de tissu autour des hanches, et était agenouillé sur le sol, au pied du vampire. Son corps était strié de nombreuses blessures. Harry refusa de croiser son regard, sinon il risquait de perdre son calme. Mais c'était lui dont le regard le brûlait, par Merlin cela le remuait jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, sa respiration afin de garder son calme, il fixa son attention sur la discussion entre Sheena et son père, faisant attention à ce que son regard ne se noue pas à Snape. Cela fit mal à Harry de le voir dans cet état, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement, mais il ne l'aiderait pas en montrant ses liens avec le sorcier. Pour le moment il devait rester maître de ses émotions.

- Je suis Duncan MacDonald, Laird de ce clan, peux tu te présenter sorcier ? Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai vu un tartan différent de mon clan, dit le vampire.

- Je suis Harry McGonagall Laird de mon clan et allié au clan Fraser, dit Harry en laissant retomber son plaid qui recouvrait les Crest du corbeau et du loup.

Duncan se releva vivement, ne le lâchant pas du regard, Harry ne céda pas un pouce de terrain, et soutint son regard en grinçant des dents. Tout ce cirque commençait à l'énerver copieusement, il avait bien lu quelque part que les vampires avaient un goût théâtrale pour les protocoles et le grandiloquent, mais là cela commençait à bien faire.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon accueille Laird Harry McGonagall, je vous offre l'hospitalité et ma protection. Nul ici ne portera la main sur vous, celui qui désobéirait à cet ordre mourra immédiatement, dit Duncan d'une voix forte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection, vos manières ne me plaisent pas, répondit Harry.

Des grognements de fureurs fusèrent dans les rangs des vampires, Duncan se rassit contemplant avec fascination l'homme devant lui qui le défiait sans aucune peur.

- Tu es bien courageux ou inconscient sorcier pour me tenir ce discours, dit Duncan.

- Votre clan est isolé du monde dont vous ne savez rien depuis des siècles, et vos premiers contactes sont réduit en esclavage, je trouve vos méthodes révoltantes et barbares. Non je n'ai pas peur de vous, je suis conscient de ma résolution et de ma puissance. Mes valeurs et celle de mon monde vous combattront vous et votre archaïsme. Je ne ferais rien pour relâcher un clan aussi brutal, dit Harry.

Des cris de colères s'élevèrent dans le clan. Duncan hurla un « Silence », il contempla le sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui. Indéniablement il sentait sa puissance, il savait aussi qu'il fallait que son clan change, c'était une question de survie. Le Laird McGonagall avait raison ils étaient empêtré dans l'archaïsme et la violence, Duncan ne pouvait exprimer ses opinions devant le clan, pour le moment, il lui fallait parler et calmer le sorcier, il devait l'assurer de son soutient. Il n'avait pu s'opposer aux décisions de Lara qui était la meneuse d'un mouvement de scission qu'elle avait crée dans le clan. Celui-ci s'était scindé en deux, et Duncan vu la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ne pouvait déclarer une guerre au sein du clan. Il attendait le moment opportun pour se débarrasser de sa présence encombrante. Le Laird McGonagall était un homme charismatique et puissant, les Crest prouvaient sans aucun doute qu'il était l'élu de la prophétie. Il n'avait pas peur de défier un clan de vampire, son courage et sa fierté étaient éclatants. D'ailleurs certains de ses proches ne s'y trompèrent pas et lui adressèrent des regards affirmant leur volonté de soutenir le sorcier.

- La décision de mettre en esclavage ce jeune vampire est la décision de Lara, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, dit Duncan dans une volonté d'apaisement.

- J'ai sauvé la vie de votre fille et je l'ai soigné, je veux un tribu pour mon geste, dit Harry.

- Bien, que puis-je vous donner, pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma fille ? Reprit-il.

- Ce vampire appartient à mon clan, rendez-le moi, dit Harry d'une voix impérieuse, en désignant Snape du doigt.

- Non je veux le garder, cria la rousse hystérique.

- Il ne vous appartient pas, il est a moi, libérez le immédiatement, répondit Harry avec hargne.

- Ou sinon quoi petit sorcier ? Dit la rousse avec orgueil un air goguenard sur le visage.

- Sinon je vous tue, dit Harry froidement.

- Non Harry, c'est de la folie elle va te massacrer, cria Snape en se redressant.

La rousse donna un coup sec sur la laisse ce qui fit tomber Snape au sol. Elle ricana en le regardant.

Harry rugit de colère, avançant vers elle, soudain Duncan s'interposa. « Lara vous combattrez, et tu défendras ce que tu penses être ton bien, ce sera un combat à mort par l'épée » dit-il. Lara eu un grand sourire, auquel Harry répondit par un sourire démoniaque.

Certains vampires échangèrent des regards inquiets, le Laird sorcier semblait être sur de lui et pas du tout effrayé, ou alors il était fou. Duncan et Sheena observèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt le début du combat. Harry se débarrassa de son plaid, et de sa chemise, ne gardant que son Kilt. Plusieurs vampires soufflèrent devant la beauté du jeune laird, ils admirèrent la splendeur de son corps aux muscles cisèles, son tatouage de dragon vert et noir dans le dos et le piercing au mamelon gauche.

Lara s'avança au centre de la salle après avoir remis la laisse à un autre vampire. Elle sortit son épée, Harry en fit autant. L'épée de Godric brilla d'un éclat sinistre.

- Toi aussi tu seras mon esclave, bientôt tu te traîneras à mes pieds, dit Lara avec jubilation.

- Tes phantasmes de gamine immature resteront ce qu'ils sont des rêves inaccessibles, répondit avec mépris Harry

Le premier assaut fut brutale on entendit le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant, deux forces s'affrontant, dans un rugissement Harry l'écarta brutalement, la faisant tituber avant qu'elle ne retrouve son équilibre. Elle le regarda étonné qu'il résiste à sa force, et la repousse. Harry n'avait pas peur de la femme, il mit toute sa rage et sa haine dans le combat.

Les lames se croisèrent, fientèrent, attaquèrent, malgré sa force de vampire Lara ne faisait pas le poids devant la fureur d'Harry, elle lui lança un sort vampirique pour le brûler, mais le bouclier qu'Harry leva par instinct, arrêta le sort. Il donna un violent coup d'épée qui tailla le bras de la femme. Celle-ci essaya de lui donner un coup dans le ventre, qu'Harry évita avec agileté, en réponse il se jeta de tout son poids sur elle lui donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser sur le sol. Elle se redressa essuyant le sang de sa bouche d'un revers de manche, et resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son arme, avant de se précipiter vers Harry. Au dernier moment, elle fit demi tour et se hâta vers Snape voulant enfoncer sa lame dans son ventre. Snape réussit a rassembler suffisamment de magie dans ses mains et lui lança un fort sortilège de répulsion accompagné d'un regard de pure haine, elle lui renvoya son regard lui promettant mille tortures.

Harry rugit de fureur et lui lança un sortilège de découpe, qui la lacéra en plusieurs endroits du corps. Il n'avait même pas utilisé de baguette, agissant par réflexes. Cela stoppa sa progression, et elle émit un cri de douleur en se pliant en deux. Harry lui sauta dessus la faisant tomber lourdement au sol, il roula sur le coté et se redressa, elle en fit autant. « Espèce de lâche, vil créature pourrit » dit Harry avec haine. Cette remarque la rendit folle de fureur, elle fonça vers Harry, ayant abandonné son épée toutes griffes dehors, les crocs sortis. Harry feinta et il lui ouvrit la cuisse, de la pointe de sa lame. Lara s'écroula au sol, Harry la décapita rapidement d'un geste précis. La tête alla rouler aux pieds du vampire qui tenait la laisse. Celui-ci l'abandonna précipitamment, et recula. Harry le suivit de son regard furieux avant qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement.

- Un autre veut me défier ? Hurla Harry avec un regard de provocation, l'épée au poing.

Un lourd silence plana sur l'assemblée. Les vampires le regardaient atterrés. Les alliés de Duncan avaient un sourire jubilatoire.

- Non, ils ont compris, dit Duncan avec un sourire satisfait, ce vampire est libre personne n'y touchera dorénavant, Lara a combattus lâchement, tout comme elle avait vécu, son sort était mérité.

Harry ramassa son plaid et s'avança vers Snape, il fit sauter la serrure du collier qui tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique. Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin Harry y vu de la fureur et de la haine, mais aussi une pointe de désir ardent. Il l'aida à se redresser, le sentant trembler contre lui. Harry le couvrit de son plaid, il le vit fermer les yeux puis être victime d'un étourdissement, Harry resserra sa prise autour de lui, résistant au désir de l'étreindre et de le caresser.

- Nous avons besoin de nous reposer dit Harry soutenant Snape, le bras autour de sa taille.

- Fife va vous conduire à vos appartements, on viendra vous chercher pour le repas de ce soir, dit Duncan.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le bossu.

**POV Snape**

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était prisonnier. Après avoir passé la porte de Glen il avait été attaqué sauvagement par une quinzaine de vampire. Il avait été impuissant face à ces vampires sanguinaires et sauvages, ses sorts en avaient touché difficilement cinq, mais il n'avait pu faire face au reste du groupe. Lara était le leader de ce groupe, elle l'asservit immédiatement, sa baguette fut brisée. Les réserves de sang qu'il avait emmené furent consommées par le groupe de Lara. Malgré tout il essaya de négocier, mettant en avant son rôle d'ambassadeur, proposant son aide, mais on lui ria au nez. Il fut conduit à la forteresse, ou il fut torturé et interrogé, il ne révéla rien.

Ensuite Lara lui mit ce collier infâme, on ne l'avait pas nourrit durant sa détention, il était donc très faible. Il avait très peu de forces, elle lui donna tous les trois jours un rat, pour tout repas. La faim est une torture que peut de gens connaissent, sentir son estomac se torde de douleur, la soif irradier et dessécher la gorge, la faiblesse s'installant accompagner de maux de tête, est une expérience terrible. Il essaya de s'échapper à deux reprises, mais il fut reprit aussitôt et battus. Il subit des humiliations constantes, et après sa seconde évasion ratée on lui mit la laisse. Ses années passées auprès de Voldemort ne l'avaient pas préparé à affronter la cruauté de ce clan. Il avait tenté de résister, de se révolter, il avait laissé exploser toute la haine, la rancune, la froideur et la dureté qui brûlait en lui depuis des années, Lara et son groupe l'avaient laissé presque mort au sol en représailles. Etrangement après cet incident, Sévérus s'était sentit vide, indifférent à tout. Il sentait ses forces décroître, il sombrait dans le désespoir, se raccrochant au souvenir d'Harry, seule douceur qui lui restait. Il avait tant subites ces dernières années, sa vie avait toujours été si dure, il avait eu tant d'épreuves que l'espoir l'avait quitté.

Lara l'avait traîné avec sa brutalité coutumière à une réunion du clan. La fille du chef avait disparut depuis trois jours, toutes les recherches furent vaines. Mais on venait de les informer que Sheena rentrait et qu'un étranger l'accompagnait. Lorsque il le vit entrer son cœur cessa de battre.

Il était magnifique, il portait le tartan et la tenue traditionnelle des Highlander. Son parfum unique à la fois sucré et boisé lui arriva comme un coup de poing dans le plexus. Son odeur était merveilleuse, unique, sa nouvelle condition ne lui laissait pas de répits, lui ordonnant d'être prés de lui. Il le dévora des yeux, son corps lui avait tant manqué, ses jambes musclées et superbes. Il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin, c'est un homme qui se tenait devant lui, portant une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient, l'attraction de Sévérus était renforcée par la fascination de son vampire. Mais quelle folie d'être venu ici, Snape le vit étudier son environnement, indifférent au discours du Laird, et à la fascination des vampires du clan. Son regard passa sur lui, ne s'arrêtant pas, le vampire en lui rugit de fureur, et son cœur d'humain se serra car il l'avait ignoré, il restait indifférent, aucune émotions ne venait perturber son visage lisse, et cela blessa Snape, d'un autre coté il espérait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se comportait comme un gamin orgueilleux et prétentieux, le digne fils de son père, mais Sévérus savait au fond de lui qu'il avait adopté la bonne attitude devant ce clan de vampire. Il espérait juste qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait. Le Laird commença à parler, Snape tiqua quand Harry affirma être le Laird du clan McGonagall, quand Minerva avait elle lié le sorcier à elle ? Il fut encore plus surpris d'apprendre son alliance avec les Fraser, il ne comprenait pas et il avait horreur de ne pas avoir toutes les informations. Snape qui se tenait tête basse, releva brusquement la tête quand Harry dit qu'il était contre l'esclavage, son discours provocateur créa la colère de la tribu. Mais les paroles suivantes l'électrisèrent.

- _Bien, que puis-je vous donner, pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma fille ? Reprit-il._

_- Ce vampire appartient à mon clan, rendez-le moi, dit Harry d'une voix impérieuse, en désignant Snape du doigt._

_- Non je veux le garder, cria la rousse hystérique._

_Snape avait envie de lui crier que jamais il ne lui avait appartenu._

_- Il ne vous appartient pas, il est a moi, libérez le immédiatement, répondit Harry avec hargne._

_Oui, je suis à lui, comme il est à moi, pensa Snape avec euphorie._

_Ou sinon quoi petit sorcier ? Dit la rousse avec orgueil un air goguenard sur le visage._

_- Sinon je vous tue, dit Harry froidement._

_Non ne fait pas ça, Harry protége toi, fuis…il devait l'empêcher._

_- Non Harry, c'est de la folie elle va te massacrer, cria-t-il en se redressant._

Il eu mal a son cou lorsque d'un coup sec la maudite chaîne se tendit le faisant tomber, mais il regarda avec fascination l'homme qui rugit devant ce traitement. A cet instant il ne reconnaissait plus Potter. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier meurt, il avait essayé d'intervenir, il devait lui faire comprendre les risques… Sa faiblesse à le protéger le fit rager.

Et qu'avait-il dit ? Il ne vous appartient pas ? Il est à moi ? Harry parlait ainsi de lui ? Comment osait il ? Il n'appartenait à personne et surtout pas à un gamin immature. Il étouffa la voix au fond de lui qui criait son bonheur de la marque de possessivité du superbe brun aux yeux verts. Si ils se sortaient de là, il lui ferait payer son impertinence. Merlin il ne pouvait se laisser aller à croire qu'il allait le délivrer, mais Le sauveur du monde sorcier était de retour. Snape ne lui avait rien demandé, il devait arrêter ses provocations, il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne pu s'empêcher toutefois d'admirer sa prestance, son inconscience, son idiotie de courage, ses paroles restaient du miel sur ses blessures, un baume pour son amour propre. Snape fut atterré par sa décision de combattre Lara, elle était forte, vicieuse, dangereuse…Harry était devenu fou d'accepter de se battre. Snape n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, prit par le stress, la fatigue, l'épuisement et la faim, il se contenta d'observer Harry se déshabiller. Son sexe durcit immédiatement, un désir violent flamboya en lui. Snape frémit d'horreur à l'énoncer d'un combat à mort, il ne supporterait pas que Harry soit tué. Le combat commença et il fut étonné de la puissance et de la force de Harry, il remarqua alors le médaillon sur sa poitrine, il luisait doucement d'une lueur verte. C'était lui qui l'aidait, lui donnant la force de combattre, comment Harry avait il obtenu le médaillon de Salazar Serpendard ? Snape se détendit légèrement, un peu rassuré et profita du combat se réjouissant pour chaque coup que subissait Lara. Aussi improbable que cela paraisse, Harry dominait le combat, faisant preuve d'une maîtrise magnifique. Harry fut blessé au bras, mais il continua à combattre ne s'en étant même pas rendu compte. Mais lui perçu tout de suite la douceur enivrante de son sang, la douleur de sa gorge asséché se resserra, le faisant saliver d'envie. Il perçu de nombreux vampires autour de lui se tendre à leur tour regardant avec fascination le sorcier. Snape se sentit bouillir de fureur, il était à lui, il se battait pour lui, personne ne le toucherait sauf lui. Lorsque Lara se précipita vers lui pour plonger sa lame dans son ventre, il donna ses dernières forces à sa magie priant pour réussir et parvint à la repousser. La fin du combat arriva rapidement par la victoire stupéfiante de Harry. La tête de sa tortionnaire roula près de lui, faisant lâcher la laisse à Craig. Snape ne pouvait le quitter de son regard, Harry avait gagné, il avait triomphé de cette folle sanguinaire, il avait vainque un vampire. Ses paroles de défit au reste du clan le firent sourire, Harry était fort et lui était libre.

Il le vit ramasser son plaid, et avancer d'un pas déterminer vers lui. Snape se redressa, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Snape sentit son cœur faire un double salto, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre aussi sa colère devant les risques insensés qu'il avait prit. Il parlerait à cet inconscient en privé et il s'en rappellerait, foi de Snape. Lorsqu'il enserra sa taille, Snape ne pu empêcher son corps de trembler de désir. Son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau, lui qui avait eu si froid, ces sensations le transperçaient de mille aiguilles. Il ferma fortement les yeux résistant à l'ivresse qui l'avait saisit. Lorsque Harry l'enroula de son plaide le gardant dans ses bras, Snape se laissa aller pour la première fois à ce sentiment de bonheur qui éclatait en lui. Ils suivirent Fife, Snape restant dans les bras de son sorcier brun, il n'avait plus la force de lutter.

**FIN du POV**

Ils furent conduits dans une vaste chambre, Fife avait déjà apportés ses bagages. Harry aida Snape à s'allonger, il prit son nécessaire de potions, et fit boire à Snape une potion anti-douleur, celui-ci lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et poussa un soupire de soulagement qui émut Harry jusqu'aux larmes. Il prit un pot d'onguent et commença à passer avec douceur sur ses différentes plaies, appréciant la douceur et la souplesse de la peau du vampire. Snape ne quittait pas des yeux Potter, ses gestes étaient doux et la potion commençait à soulager son corps. Harry rougit un peu sous ses yeux scrutateurs. Il ressentit alors un tiraillement dans son bras, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était blessé lui aussi, il allait appliquer la crème sur sa blessure, lorsque Snape arrêta son geste. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Laisse moi m'en occuper dit Snape la voix rauque.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Snape écarta la main tenant la crème et se pencha au dessus du bras, respirant l'odeur divine de son sang. Harry ne pu retenir un long frisson qui lui remonta dans son dos, en sentant le souffle de Snape sur sa peau. Il le vit sortir un bout de langue très rose et lécher délicatement la plaie en gémissant de plaisir. Jamais goût ne fut plus doux et capiteux pour Sévérus, il en trembla de désir, ses yeux devinrent rouge foncé, il haletait à présent. Harry tétanisé le regardait basculer dans l'extase pour quelques gouttes de sang, le contacte de sa langue sur sa peau le bouleversait, sa douceur le métamorphosait en créature languide.

- Harry laisse moi te boire, supplia Snape. Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne le forcerait pas, c'était une demande, une prière, et il ne pouvait refuser sa requête.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'allongea près de Snape, tournant la tête pour dégager son cou. Sévérus n'eu pas la force d'attendre et plongea vers la carotide, il lécha la veine doucement, appréciant le battement du cœur de Harry qui semblait résonner en lui. Il se saisit de ses mains, nouant leurs doigts avec tendresse, il se glissa au dessus de lui et posa sa poitrine contre la sienne afin de l'immobiliser et prévenir un geste de recul, Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, ce son fit perdre la tête à Snape qui le mordit avec fougue. Harry gémit sous la douleur des crocs s'enfonçant dans sa chair, puis il sentit Snape le sucer, en grognant de ravissement. Il aimait sentir les lèvres de Sévérus dans son cou, de savoir qu'il assouvissait un besoin primaire en lui, il ferma les yeux profitant des vagues de voluptés qui montaient en lui, et ne retenait plus ses gémissements de bonheur.

C'était son premier repas depuis sa transformation, avant les rats il s'était contenté de potions sanguine au goût insipide, mais là il dégustait un nectar unique, sucré, gorgé de magie, l'homme sous lui gémissait de bonheur, le vampire en Sévérus exultait, il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi à la première morsure, mais Snape était trop heureux pour s'en plaindre. Ce sang assouvit sa soif, se répandit dans son corps apportant de la chaleur là ou le froid régnait, Sévérus faillit jouir rien qu'en le buvant, tant était fort son plaisir, jamais il n'avait goûté a un parfum aussi délectable et enivrant, l'épaisseur du liquide sur sa langue, la richesse des arômes, la puissance qui vibrait dans ses gorgés, lui fit tout oublier.

C'est de sentir Harry qui avait entouré ses hanches de ses jambes, se frottant contre lui, qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Sévérus se positionna et ils gémirent lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent, il arrêta de le boire afin de ne pas l'affaiblir, et lécha doucement la plaie pour la refermer. Harry laissait échapper des soupire d'extases a chaque mouvement du bassin. Sévérus l'embrassa dans le cou, suça le lobe de son oreille, le serrant d'avantage tout en se frottant sans retenu contre lui. Sévérus releva la tête pour contempler Harry prit dans le plaisir, il était splendide, il le sentit se tendre sous lui et crier sa jouissance. Sévérus eu à son tour un orgasme qui balaya tout en lui, Le vampire en lui était conquis, il avait trouvé son calice, et il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Snape plongea ses yeux dans les lagons verts. Harry caressa doucement sa joue, alors Sévérus ne résista pas et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche accueillante, qui lui répondit avec passion, Harry apprécia le goût de fer de son sang et enroula avec volupté sa langue autour de celle de son vampire. Sévérus se détacha enfin haletant, il glissa sur le coté et Harry roula sur le coté pour lui faire face, quelques centimètres les séparaient, Merlin il lui avait fait ressentir des sensations si forte, et il n'était même pas venu en lui, ils se regardèrent, Harry lui sourit tendrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Sévérus grogna de contentement.

- Sévérus j'ai eu si peur pour toi, quand j'ai apprit ta disparition, j'ai fait au plus vite pour te retrouver, dit Harry

Snape se raidit, il était étonné, Harry ne semblait pas dégoûté par son statut de vampire, il s'était inquiété… tiendrait-il à lui ? Merlin, il espérait que oui. Il l'avait déclaré sien, s'était battu pour lui et lui avait donné son sang. Il avait des gestes tendres envers lui, Snape ne comprenait plus rien, mais si Harry continuait ainsi, il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner de lui, jamais.

- Harry nous devons parler, dit Snape.

- Oui mon amour, mais plus tard, je suis épuisé là, il se blottit contre lui en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

Sévérus referma ses bras sur lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, la faim et la douleur étaient à présent loin, grâce à cette homme collé contre lui. Sévérus sentit une douce chaleur circuler dans ses veines. Il lui avait dit amour, il s'endormit à son tour avec pour la première fois depuis de long mois un sourire sur le visage, en serrant fermement le corps chaud de Harry contre lui, et sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Sévérus n'était plus là, sa place était froide, il entendait le bruit de la douche, il se redressa, et se leva, il prépara pour Sévérus une tenue de highlander à ses couleurs. Snape sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour des hanches. Harry le dévora du regard. Sévérus haussa ses sourcils ironiques, et émis un petit ricanement.

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez juste le temps de vous doucher, et rasez cette barbe, dit Snape d'un ton froid.

- Quand vous buviez mon sang, c'était Harry, je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Harry fronçait les sourcils, assez mécontent de ce revirement.

- Allez vous doucher, nous discuterons après, répondit Snape toujours aussi froid.

- Non, répondez moi, tenez je vous ai préparez des vêtements de mon clan, dit Harry très mécontent.

Snape souffla, puis prit les vêtements avec une moue de dégoût.

- J'ai fait une erreur avec vous hier soir, qui ne peut s'expliquer que par mon état de faiblesse, lui dit Snape.

- Ah le retour du bâtard graisseux, je suis une erreur ? Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Pour ce qui est des vêtements cela ne vous plait peut être pas, mais vu les circonstances actuel, il vaut mieux cela à vos sinistres robes noir, dit Harry avec agressivité.

Sévérus avait un masque impénétrable le corps rigide, et les yeux flamboyant, Harry eu un reniflement de mépris. Il se tourna et décida d'aller se doucher, l'eau chaude ne le clama pas, et il pu laisser couler des larmes de déception et de douleur. Il se rasa et revêtit sa tenue d'Highlander, quand il sortit de la salle de bain Snape était habillé avec le kilt, la chemise blanche ample, et le tartan drapé sur ses épaules. Cela lui allait particulièrement bien, faisant ressortir sa virilité et son coté sauvage. Harry garda un visage impassible et alla prendre sa tasse dans son sac, il la remplit d'eau chaude d'un sort, et prit du café soluble moldu, pour boire un café. Les premières gorgés lui firent du bien, il observa Snape qui semblait être une boule de fureur et de colère, mais il sentait aussi un désespoir sans nom en lui, qui lui serra les entrailles, comme il aurait aimé aller vers cet homme froid et lui donner un peu d'amour, mais jamais il ne l'accepterait malheureusement.

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez devenu le Laird du clan Mcgonagall ?

- Je me méfiais des agissements de Dumby, je suis allé voir Minerva et nous avons eu une longue discussion. Ma marraine ma lié à son clan afin de m'apporter une protection qu'elle n'avait pu me donner durant mon enfance, répondit Harry.

- Une protection dans votre enfance ? Je ne comprends pas dit Snape.

- Je m'en voudrais de remettre en question vos convictions, aussi je ne vous en dirait pas plus, dit Harry froidement. Snape se renfrogna.

- Qui vous a envoyé ici ? Demanda Snape

- Ovide, le responsable du Département du Mystère, puis, je suis allé voir Dumbledore qui m'a informé de votre situation, et j'ai voulu vous retrouver, répondit Harry une froide dérision.

- C'était de la folie, vous ne pourrez pas repartir d'ici, la porte ne fonctionne que dans un sens, votre comportement de gamin irresponsable est la preuve que vous êtes toujours l'enfant gâté du monde sorcier…

- Assez, cria Harry en posant brutalement sa tasse. De quel droit me jugez vous ? Que savez vous de ce que j'ai enduré ? Je n'ai que mépris pour vos opinions toute faites et si faciles pour votre conscience. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Pour votre information j'ai déposé un pentacle pour mon retour, protégé d'un bouclier. De plus mes alliés les Fraser veilleront à ce que la porte ne soit pas approchée, dit Harry sèchement.

Snape était troublé par la pertinence de ses réponses, il ne pouvait s'être trompé, ce n'était pas possible.

- Que pourront vos moldus face à des sorciers ? Face à Dumbledore ? C'est une bêtise digne d'un Gryffondor, siffla Snape.

- Le Laird Fraser à quelques pouvoirs, de plus Ovide va envoyer ses hommes surveiller la région, dites moi plutôt pourquoi j'ai le droit à vos foudres ce soir ? Bah après tout je m'en moque, vous avez le don rare de tout gâcher. Je ne suis plus votre élève, vous n'avez pas de commentaires à me faire sur mes actions, quand je vous trouve dans une situation aussi mauvaise que vous l'étiez avant mon arrivé. Je ne vous demande rien, faites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est plus mon problème, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, Snape le tira violement vers lui et voulu le retenir, l'embrasser, il ne savait plus. Mais il ne pouvait accepter qu'il le rejette malgré tout, qu'il ne soit plus concerné par lui. Harry le repoussa avec colère, les larmes aux yeux.

- A quoi jouez vous ? Que suis-je pour vous ? Une aventure d'une nuit ou juste une réserve de sang ? Peu importe je ne veux pas le savoir, vous ne me blesserez plus, vous ne me rejetez plus, je ne vous en laisserez plus l'occasion, ne vous approchez plus de moi, lui dit Harry des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Arrêtez Potter, je ne vous considère pas comme une réserve de sang, votre sensibilité à fleur de peau rend toute discussion impossible, dite Snape fatigué.

- Je pensais être amoureux de vous, mais je me suis encore trompé. Allez vous faire foutre, vous êtes un handicapé des sentiments, dit Harry en sortant.

Sévérus se laissa tomber sur le sol, des larmes amères dans les yeux. Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir repousser par orgueil, par peur, et il avait tout perdu, il avait perdu Harry.

.

Une heure plus tard Fife vint chercher Snape pour le conduire auprès de Duncan, Snape légèrement angoissé même si il n'en montrait rien, demanda ou était Harry. Fife lui confirma qu'il était avec Duncan. Quand il entra dans le bureau du chef de clan, Duncan l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Harry m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de repos, je vous prie d'excuser mon clan pour tout ce que vous avez subit, dit Duncan avec une expression de sincérité sur le visage.

Snape se tourna vers Harry, mais celui-ci gardait son attention fixée sur Duncan.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais Lara était à la tête de membres du clan qui s'opposait à moi. A cause de la situation en dehors avec l'affaire du grimoire, l'invasion des démons, je ne peux déclarer une guerre ouverte au sein du clan, et malheureusement vous avez été victimes des circonstances. Je vous jure que tout ceux allié à Lara payeront ce qu'ils vous ont fait, si vous l'acceptez je vous lirais au clan MacDonald, sachez que les membres du clan se protègent et se soutiennent. Le clan redeviendra ce qu'il devait être bientôt. Réfléchissez-y.

Pour en revenir à notre problème, le Grimoire d'Ahriman, n'est pas un livre de magie noire, il est pire que cela. C'est les volontés de Satan le maître des enfers ainsi que ses rituels. Mais il y a deux mois une personne à fait une incantation très puissante devant la porte de Glen, elle a brisé la prison de glace entourant le livre, et a réussit a s'en emparer. Nous étions le clan gardien du livre, et nous n'avons pu empêcher son vol. Ce que le voleur ignore c'est que ses yeux seront brûlés par la lecture de ces lignes, le livre doit être retrouvé et détruit, sinon le mal se répandra sur terre, et l'enfer se déchaînera. Il existe une prophétie liée au grimoire, la voici :

**« Un élu viendra, qui sera ténèbre et lumière. **

**Lui seul saura faire libérer le clan si fier.**

**Dans le clan il choisira celui a qui il s'unira. **

**Alors pouvoir le grimoire perdra.**

**Son sang pur libre de tout de tous maléfices du vampire.**

**Alliance des clans, symbolisera la fin de l'obscurité, la paix régnera sur l'empire.**

**Lorsque le loup et le corbeau convoleront.**

**Les épreuves du clan s'achèveront. »**

Cet élu c'est vous Laird Harry McGonagall, vous seul pouvez détruire ce livre, et nous libérer de notre servitude, vous avez pour Crest le loup du clan McGonagall, en vous alliant aux Fraser vous avait eu le Crest du corbeau, nous avons aussi un corbeau pour symbole de notre clan, les Fraser étant une branche de notre lignée. Vous devez choisir un vampire parmi les MacDonald, et devenir son calice, dit Duncan.

- Je m'y oppose, cria Snape en se levant, vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à choisir parmi les vôtres et l'obliger ainsi à lier sa vie éternellement à un vampire.

- Cette décision ne vous concerne pas Snape, j'ai l'habitude des prophéties. Je choisirais un vampire dans votre clan Duncan, et je ferais mon devoir, je vous demanderais de m'attribuer une chambre ou je puisse être seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit Harry.

Duncan hocha la tête « Fife vous apportera un repas ce soir, je vous remercie Laird Harry ».

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque la voix de Snape l'arrêta « Harry ne fait pas cela, ne condamne pas ta vie à donner ton sang, tu es jeune tu peux rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aimes"

- C'est mon choix, et tu n'as rien à dire, je n'attends plus rien depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais toujours été qu'un pion. De plus, celui que j'aimais m'a repoussé avec cruauté, je ne pourrais dorénavant souffrir d'avantage, répondit Harry sans se retourner, et il sortit du bureau.

.

Harry resta trois jours enfermé dans sa chambre, Sévérus avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa chambre, il avait frappé, menacé, mais Harry était rester sourd à toutes ses démarches. Seul Fife et Sheena pouvait entrer dans l'entre de ce gamin obstiné.

Il était dévasté, si Harry l'avait vraiment aimé, il avait effectivement tout gâché avec sa haine, et sa rancœur. A présent il buvait du sang de mouton comme les autres vampires du clan, mais il avait un mal fou à l'avaler, pas après avoir savourer le nectar qui circulait dans les veines de Harry. Certains vampires proche de Duncan étaient sortis du rang pour se préparer à faire leur cours au Laird McGonagall, le clan était en effervescence et la joie était dans les cœurs à l'idée de se lier à un sorcier si séduisant et puissant. Ils avaient du demander l'autorisation à Duncan pour courtiser le sorcier, et celui-ci n'avait accordé cet honneur qu'a cinq d'entre eux. Sévérus étouffait dans les affres de la jalousie.

Duncan de son coté élimina discrètement tous les alliés de Lara, Sévérus participa à leurs mises à mort, ce qui apporta l'apaisement de son vampire sur ce sujet.

Harry sortit au matin du quatrième jour, encore plus beau que dans les souvenirs de Sévérus. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, et il commença à se faire courtiser par les cinq concurrents. Très vite Kenneth se détacha du lot, il savait le faire rire, le couvrait de mille petites attentions, qui ravageaient chaque jour un peu plus Sévérus. C'était un homme séduisant, virile, ils avait de merveilleux yeux bleus et portait avec avantage un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Un soir Kenneth décida d'organiser une soirée avec des chansons écossaises, chacun se lançant dans une complainte ou dans des chansons paillarde qui firent rire Harry. Il sortit sa bouteille de Whisky que Jamie lui avait donné et trinqua avec Duncan et Kenneth. Ce dernier supplia Harry de chanter quelque chose, Duncan l'appuyant avec effusion. Il céda et enchanta les instruments de musique pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il choisit une chanson en français, certains que peu d'entre eux comprendraient les paroles. Sa voix grave et veloutée s'éleva, alors que le silence envahit la salle.

Ce soir, il neige jusqu'en enfer  
Il gèle à fendre des cailloux  
Y a du blanc jusque sur la mer  
Le ciel touche la terre au bout

Dehors, il fait un froid de chien  
Un froid de chagrin de décembre  
Et de tous les côtés s'éteint  
Le feu qui couve sous la cendre

{Refrain:}  
Et pourtant, pourtant, moi, j'ai chaud  
Je sue le sang et l'eau  
Je brûle à l'intérieur  
Juste à l'endroit du coeur  
Pourtant, moi, j'ai chaud  
J'ai le feu à la peau  
Je brûle pour le pire  
A l'endroit du désir

Ce soir, même le temps est gelé  
Il fait pas bon traîner dehors  
Les heures durent des années  
Les quatre points marquent le Nord

Le blizzard cogne à la fenêtre  
Il y a du givre sur les étoiles  
Même le jour se retient de naître  
Pour ne pas déchirer la toile

{au Refrain}

Et pourtant  
J'ai chaud  
Et pourtant  
J'ai chaud (1)

Un grand silence suivit la fin de la chanson, puis des acclamations éclatèrent dans toute la salle, Kennetth se leva et déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de Harry, qui répondit avec ardeur s'accrochant à ses lèvres. Snape sortit de la grande salle avec fureur.

Il partit de la forteresse, et décida de se battre contre des démons, il en rencontra une bande composés d'une vingtaine de membres et fit un carnage. Assouvissant dans le combat sa frustration et sa peine.

Il hurla dans la nuit « Je comprends le français Harry tu entends, je le comprends » Quand il rentra exténué mais libéré de sa colère, c'est à la porte de Duncan qu'il alla frapper.

* * *

(1) Chanson de Florent Pagny « le feu à la peau »

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Merci pour vos messages, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise pas facile de faire aussi bien que Sanctuaire…**

**stormtrooper2 J'étais sur que tu verrais ou j'allais vous emmener, t'en fais pas pour Sévérus tu sais bien que je l'adore…et oui harry va devenir Calice mais de qui ha ha…**

**melethryn J'espere que la suite te plait…bizzz**

**zaika wow t'aimes les vampires c'est cool alors**

**holybleu pour une fois que tout ne tombe pas sur Harry….**

**Mirabelle31 merci pour ton coups de pouce avec crapounette, t'es adorable, alors ces retrouvailles ? tout feu tout flamme avec Snape cela ne pouvait pas se faire sans accros…bizzz**

**Luchun merci heureuse que cela te plaise, j'espere que tu vas bien bizzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 Les sources chaudes**

Le lendemain matin, Harry était de très bonne humeur, il finissait de se préparer, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, cria Harry en mettant son sporran.

Duncan entra sans la pièce, suivie par Snape, Harry haussa les sourcils avec perplexité. Snape referma la porte derrière lui.

- Harry, Sévérus s'est lié au clan MacDonald, et a demandé à rejoindre tes prétendants, ce que j'ai accepté. Comme il n'a pu te faire sa cour depuis le début, j'ai annulé tous tes rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, car tu passeras ta journée avec lui. Il faut laisser une chance égale à tous, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Duncan.

- Si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire Duncan, je passerais la journée avec Monsieur Snape, répondit Harry.

Duncan hocha la tête et sortit, Harry prit son plaid et commença à poser ses crest. Il n'avait pas regardé Snape.

- Harry, tu vois c'est moi qui fait le premier pas, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction, et ce que je t'ai dit le jour ou tu m'as libéré. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je venais de passer deux mois réduit en esclavage, je m'étais rendu compte que Dumbledore m'avait trahit, et tu te retrouvais coincé ici…Mais surtout j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, et je ne comprenais pas ce que je découvrais en moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mes émotions, cela m'est difficile, voir impossible. Je suis peut être bien, un handicapé des sentiments, tes paroles m'ont fait mal, mais elle recèle un fond de vérité. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un coup d'une nuit, ni une réserve de sang. Si il n'est pas trop tard je te demande de me laisser une chance, termina Snape.

Harry avait relevé la tête, surpris par le discours de Snape, il n'attendait plus de telles paroles, même si il les espérait. Il lu dans ses yeux de la sincérité, il avait l'air épuisé, Snape attendait sa réponse avec appréhension

- Je ne te fais pas vraiment confiance, tu as toujours aimé me blesser, mes années à Poudelard en sont la preuve, je veux pouvoir compter sur mon compagnon et je ne sais pas si tu serras capable de restreindre ton hostilité envers moi. Mais, je vais te laisser une chance, convainc moi de te choisir, mais si tu te devais encore tout gâcher et me rejeter sache qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je dois donner ma réponse dans deux jours, sur mon choix, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir mon vampire, dit Harry.

Snape laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais il ferait tout pour le convaincre, il n'avait que trop laisser passer sa chance.

- C'est moi que tu choisiras, je deviendrais ton vampire. Nul autres ne pourra t'apporter ce que je te donnerais. Je veux passer mon éternité près de toi, viens des chevaux nous attendent, il n'y a pas de démons à l'ouest, nous pouvons donc aller de ce coté, pour nous promener.

Sévérus tendit sa main vers Harry, qui glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Sévérus la serra avec douceur. Il ne pensais pas pouvoir le toucher si tôt, même ce bref contacte le troublait, il compris alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

.

Harry et Sévérus galopaient dans le paysage volcanique, Sévérus avait une idée en tête, car il semblait le diriger vers une destination bien précise. Ils arrivèrent près de sources chaudes, dont la vapeur s'élevait au dessus d'une eau cristalline reposant dans un écrin de sable noir. Ici, la pierre volcanique était remplacée par un fin sable noir, un ensemble de petites cuvettes émergées remplit d'une eau turquoise, une légère brume flottait au dessus des différents bassins. Un peu plus loin une cascade coulait doucement de plusieurs rochers empilés les uns sur les autres. D'étranges plantes grasse d'un rouge profond bordées l'ensemble des bassins. Harry était soufflé par la beauté de l'endroit. Snape eu un sourire satisfait en voyant son expression. Il descendit de selle et admira Harry, il rassemblait tout ce qu'il aimait chez un homme. Le charisme, la virilité, un corps magnifique, le courage, la fierté et la passion. Snape se sentit brûler à ces derniers mots. Harry sauta de sa selle et le rejoignit. Il le regarda intrigué par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- J'ai amené un pique-nique, ainsi nous pourront rester ici, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, tu avais raison nous n'avons jamais beaucoup discuté, dit Snape.

- Hmm, si tu veux, mais tu aurais du me dire que nous allions à des sources chaudes…j'aurais amené un slip de bain, tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'on ne porte rien sous un kilt, demanda Harry taquin. Harry trempa le bout des doigts dans le bassin, l'eau était divinement chaude.

Sévérus s'enflamma à ces mots, il se tourna pour laisser à Harry l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'il se déshabille, mais surtout pour éviter de lui sauter dessus, il n'en pouvait déjà plus de contenir son désir. Il en profita pour poser sur le sol la couverture du pique-nique, et transfigura quelques pierres en coussins moelleux, Duncan lui avait donné une nouvelle baguette. Sévérus entendit peu après Harry entrer dans l'eau, et pousser un soupire de satisfaction, qui le fit sourire. Il commença à se déshabiller, puis rejoignit Harry complètement nu. Celui-ci avait rougit, mais ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, son regard parcourait son corps et son visage reflétait un désir brûlant, Sévérus s'assit rapidement à coté de lui, afin de tenter de dissimuler son érection, mais lorsqu'il le regarda, il remarqua qu'Harry était dans le même état que lui.

- Harry nous devons parler, dit Sévérus d'un ton réprobateur.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu commence les conversations comme ça, dit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je me suis excusé pour ce qui s'est passé ce jour là….dit Snape avec un soupire exaspéré.

- Dites, si vous voulez me séduire, ce n'est pas en soupirant que vous y arriverez, avec vous, je ne fais jamais rien qui convienne. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je dis ou fait vous énerve. Je pense que nous perdons notre temps ensemble. Mais, allez y parlez …je vous écoute, s'énerva Harry, faisant clairement la tête.

Snape secoua la tête en se massant les tempes. Il ne savait décidément pas s'y prendre. Harry était si tendu, qu'il semblait prêt à jaillir du bain pour s'enfuir. Snape sentit le découragement l'envahir.

- Harry c'est pour cela qu'il est important que nous parlions, ne vois tu pas que nous avons du mal à nous comprendre, tu interprètes tout mal. Vais-je devoir surveiller la moindre de mes paroles, de mes gestes en permanence ? Tu te comportes comme un gamin.

- Oh mais rien ne vous y force, et moi je ne suis pas obligé de supporter vos réflexions. Je serais bien mieux avec Kenneth, lui au moins ne me traite pas de gamin. Vous savez quoi j'en ai marre, dit Harry en se levant pour partir.

Sévérus se jeta sur lui, et arracha le médaillon de Serpendard, qu'il jeta sur le rebord. Il serra son corps contre celui du sorcier et prit ses lèvres, Harry essaya de le repousser mais Snape avait trop de force pour lui. Il le porta sur le bord du bassin ou il avait installé une couverture et s'allongea sur lui. Harry était atterré par le comportement de Snape.

- Puisqu'il n'y a que cela que tu comprennes, je vais te faire mien, ensuite nous discuterons, dit Snape avant de lui ravir les lèvres.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre un rythme lourd et saccadé. Une bouche recouvrit la sienne et son cœur s'accéléra. Ne bougeant pas sous l'effet de surprise, il se mit à se débattre lorsqu'il sentit une langue voulant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, les taquinant. Harry se raidit, voulu repousser son agresseur mais Sévérus le tenait fermement par la taille, l'écrasant de son poids, lui empêchait toute fuite. Les grandes mains qui parcouraient son torse, ses fesses, laissant un chemin de feu après leurs passages, elles commençaient à le rendre fou de désir. Un frisson traversa Harry lorsque la bouche se fit plus tendre, la langue de Sévérus cherchait la sienne, il la suça, aspirant son souffle, ce corps dur qui le plaquait contre le sol... Il le désirait. Harry ne voulait pas que cela cesse, il avait besoin de plus. Les dents de Sévérus à présent mordillaient lentement et délicatement le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, dont le cœur allait lâcher sous ses intentions si sensuelles. Harry gémit de plaisir quand il sentit les mains de son futur amant parcourir son corps, il se mordit violemment les lèvres. Sévérus ne se contrôlait plus, il rendait Harry fou de volupté et cela lui plaisait. Il sentit contre lui son érection et ne pu retenir un sourire de joie, mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

- Laisse toi allez Harry, je veux entendre tes cris…murmura Sévérus.

Sévérus descendit dans le cou parsemant la peau de baisers et de morsures, léchant la clavicule, il continua sa progression jusqu'au téton percé d'un anneau en forme de serpent il l'aspira, jouant à passer sa langue dedans effleurant ainsi la chair sensible, l'anneau cognait contre ses dents, faisant ressentir des vibrations divines à Harry qui remontaient jusqu'à son aine. Pendant ce temps, son autre main, triturait l'autre téton, le pinçant doucement et le faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

Harry n'était plus que gémissement sous lui, son corps souple ondulant. Sévérus se délectait de ses sons, de son odeur, du goût de sa peau. Il continua sa progression vers le ventre s'arrêtant dans le nombril, puis il descendit jusqu'à la verge raidie de désir ou perlait une goutte de son essence qu'il lécha avec délectation, en grognant. Harry émis un cri, et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de Sévérus pour qu'il continue ses attentions. Sévérus tourna autour de la zone que désirait Harry, résistant à la pression de ses mains, il le voulait suppliant.

- Suce moi, supplia Harry. Snape retint un sourire de contentement.

Harry sentit les mains effleurer ses bourses pour les serrer puis relâcher la pression, avant de glisser sur son sexe tendu et douloureux, il étrangla un gémissement. Puis un second, quand la main puis la bouche de l'homme qui s'était penché vers lui commencèrent à le lécher pour finalement entreprendre un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus prononcé. Sous le plaisir soudain, il s'arqua brutalement contre la tête de l'homme, mais Sévérus le relâcha, avant sa délivrance. Harry feula de frustration. Sévérus lui présenta deux doigts devant la bouche, qu'Harry se mit à sucer avec délectation, faisant gémir son vampire. Sévérus se pencha alors et lécha l'anus sensible, enfonçant sa langue, la sortant, faisant des cercles autour de l'anneau de chair. Harry n'en pouvait plus, c'était si bon, si doux. Snape sortit ses doigts de la bouche gloutonne et commença à insérer un doigt, Harry était si préparé qu'il pu rapidement en mettre un deuxième, élargissant doucement l'entrée. Son jeune amant n'arrêtait plus de gémir, levant le bassin afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément sur eux. Mais Sévérus ne voulait pas le satisfaire encore. Harry haletait.

- Sévérus pr….prends moi…gémit Harry.

Sévérus se plaça au dessus de lui, se positionna et enfonça doucement sa verge en lui en grognant de plaisir, Harry était si étroit et si chaud. Il marmonna « Harry cela faisait si longtemps que je rêvais de te posséder ainsi » dit Sévérus ivre de volupté.

Lorsque Harry sentit la pénétration, il eu mal. Il se crispa sous la vague de souffrance brûlante. Elle était très grosse, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports. Celui-ci s'immobilisa au dessus de lui, haletant, attendant de pouvoir continuer. Il l'embrassa avec passion, et caressa doucement sa verge en de doux mouvement de va et vient. Harry reprit sa respiration, se détendant pour accepter l'organe en lui, les tiraillements disparurent. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Sévérus, et ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui. Snape s'était redressé et le regardait avec un désir brûlant. Harry était à présent complètement détendu, il donna un mouvement de hanche pour qu'il continue. Mais Sévérus continuait d'attendre.

- Sévérus, continue je t'en prie, dit Harry en geignant, tout en se tordant sous lui.

- Je te veux pour calice, laisse moi te mordre, répondit Sévérus.

Celui-ci continuait ses doux mouvement de va et vient sur la verge de son amant, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il le sentait se tendre.

- D'accord, oui…. fais de moi ton calice, mais va y prends moi, cria Harry.

La morsure a peine commencée, Harry commença à gémir de plaisir, Sévérus bu longuement savourant le nectar qui lui avait tant manqué, pour le récompenser il lui donna un coup de hanche, qui arracha un cri d'extase à Harry. Puis il lécha la plaie pour la refermer, et se mordit le poignet qu'il présenta devant la bouche de Harry, tout en commençant un mouvement lent et ample. Celui-ci bu le sang de son vampire sans le quitter des yeux, gémissant de voluptés. Le liquide était chaud épais, avec un goût de fer, c'était le sang de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sévérus eu un sourire satisfait devant son absence de dégoût, son acceptation, il retira son poignet qu'il lécha, puis reprit les lèvres de Harry en un baiser dévastateur. Il reprit ses lentes poussées allant buter directement dans la prostate de Harry qui criait le prénom de son amant, soumis à des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus forte.

Finalement, après quelques poussées, il sentit monter en lui un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu, jamais imaginé non plus. Il ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Il gémit et ses soupirs se transformèrent en râles. Harry empoigna les épaules au-dessus de lui et s'arqua quand son corps se libéra de toute la tension. Sévérus le rejoignit rapidement en hurlant de bonheur, mais continua à donner quelques coups de rein pour faire durer sa jouissance.

Sévérus se glissa ensuite sur le coté, encore émerveillé par la puissance de leur orgasme, il prit Harry dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

- Ne m'en veux pas Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter de te perdre, nous sommes unis à jamais maintenant, je te rendrais heureux, je te le promet. Dors maintenant.

- Sévérus, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et uniquement toi depuis toujours, lui répondit Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sévérus partit chercher un livre et son plaid, dans la sacoche de son cheval, puis revint vite vers Harry, il le reprit dans ses bras, les couvrant de la douce étoffe, installant les coussins pour un maximum de confort. Il poussa alors un soupire de soulagement. Harry était dorénavant son calice le lien était parfait.

Sévérus sentit une vague de tendresse éclater en lui, et il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amour. Il resta à ses cotés surveillant les transformations sur son calice. Le sang de Sévérus permettait aux organes de durcir pour le protéger du passage du temps lui accordant l'immortalité. D'autres organes changèrent pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle nature. En effet, Harry devait fournir régulièrement du sang en grande quantité à son vampire. Son corps s'adapta pour que le calice accepte de fréquents rapports sexuels sans le blesser. Harry gagna quelques centimètres, et sa force augmenta. Sa magie l'entoura se mélangeant avec la magie du vampire, pour passer dans chacun de ses membres et cellules de son corps, afin de lui permettre de se régénérer plus vite. Sévérus sentit le lien mental se faire plus fort, se développer, s'apaiser, il sentirait les besoins de Harry, mais aussi ses émotions, il ne serait plus jamais seul, et Sévérus se sentit soulager de cet état de fait.

Harry dormit trois jours, durant lesquels Sévérus ne la quitta pas. Durant ce laps de temps Sévérus avait pu observer tout à loisir son calice. Il ne pouvait plus le traiter de gamin, c'était un homme jeune soit mais magnifique, il voulait tout de lui, l'éternité n'était pas concevable si il n'était pas à ses cotés. Il ne regrettait pas sa méthode un peu déloyal pour le changer en calice, ce choix il ne pouvait pas le laisser le faire, mais il le rendrait heureux, et jamais il ne le regretterais. Il avait planifié son enlèvement avec Duncan, ce dernier avait réalisé un sortilège très ancien isolant les sources dans une bulle de protection, le temps qu'ils y resteraient.

Au matin du quatrième jour Harry se réveilla complètement courbaturé. Il essaya de se redresser, mais retint un cri de douleur, ses membres étaient ankylosés.

- Doucement Harry, tu as dormit trois jours pour ta transformation, dit Sévérus.

- Transformation ? La voix d'Harry était rauque et plus basse.

- Tu es devenu mon calice, dit Sévérus en l'aidant à s'assoire, l'installant contre les coussins, il partit chercher le panier de pique nique, et servit à Harry un grand verre de bière au beurre, qu'Harry bu avec délectation. Ton corps s'est transformé, ainsi que tes organes, cela te donnera l'immortalité, tu pourras me nourrir sans t'affaiblir, et tu pourras répondre sans douleur à mes désirs sexuels.

- Tu n'as pas parlé du lien que nous allons développer…dis Harry.

Sévérus lui donna une assiette contenant une entrecôte et des pâtes au gruyère, Harry attaqua aussitôt le plat.

- Oui, le lien est déjà établit, tu vas avoir beaucoup plus faim aussi, je vais te laisser terminer ton repas, dit Sévérus qui servit à Harry de quoi se rassasier. Harry repoussa enfin sa huitième assiettes, effaré devant les quantités qu'il avait mangé.

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de faire de moi ton calice, dit Harry après un moment de silence.

- Tu as accepté Harry, tu m'as demandé de le faire, répondit Sévérus. Tu allais me quitter et je ne pouvais l'accepter. Sévérus s'était raidit prêt à la confrontation, il ne regrettait rien, si c était à refaire il le referait.

- Bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre du meilleur orgasme de ma vie, mais essaye de me demander mon avis en dehors de ces moments là, dit Harry. Sévérus se détendit légèrement, il avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui, il sentait son excitation et la plénitude d'après l'amour dans le lien.

- Si te faire l'amour, te rends si conciliant, j'aurais peut être du l'y mettre plus tôt, murmura Sévérus.

- Oui, cela aurait été vraiment bien, je t'autorise à recommence aussi souvent que tu veux et même plus…. dit Harry avec un grand sourire en s'étirant avec volupté.

Sévérus était fasciné par son calice si sensuel, si beau, et il semblait bien l'accepter, l'encouragé à recommencer.

- Je vais te coûter une fortune en nourriture, reprit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas un problème j'ai de grosses économies, tu sais je dépensais peu à Poudelard, répondit Sévérus.

- Oh je voulais te dire, il y a quelques mois j'ai fait une cérémonie du cercle des ombres avec Jason et Draco. Sévérus se tendit en entendant le nom de ces deux anciens rivaux. Harry posa sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. Ne sois pas jaloux je ne ressent plus rien pour eux, alors qu'avec toi … Et ils sont ensemble à présent. Avec Jason c'était clair dés le début, c'était juste pour le sexe, et pour Draco c'est parce que je t'en voulais de m'avoir repoussé et surtout après t'avoir vu dans ce bar.

- J'ai fait des erreurs avec toi, et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Et Théodore Nott ? Se rappela soudainement Snape.

- On faisait juste semblant, j'étais légèrement harcelé à Poudelard, j'étais plus tranquille ainsi, cela écartait les gêneurs, je ne voulais personne d'autres, seulement toi, répondit Harry.

- Vraiment ? J'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble dit Sévérus encore très jaloux, mais soulagé par les paroles de Harry.

Harry approcha de Sévérus posant sa main sur sa joue et lui déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres, il s'écarta un peu et le regarda dans les yeux. « Sévérus après ce qui s'était passé entre nous dans la piscine, je ne suis plus sorti avec personne, j'ai mis du temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais c'est toi que je voulais ». Et moi dois je être jaloux de tes anciens amants ? Car je le suis vraiment, beaucoup.

- Non tu ne dois être jaloux de personne, il n'y a que toi qui comptes, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais sache que je tiens à toi plus que tout, dit Sévérus ébranlé.

- Alors embrasse moi, dit Harry.

Sévérus se pencha au dessus d'Harry encore allongé, il admira l'ombre de ces cils sur ses orbes vertes brillant de désir, il perçu son halètement, les lèvres pulpeuse légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappaient un souffle brûlant. Sévérus était hypnotisé par l'ourlet pulpeux de sa bouche entrouverte. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi sexy. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, la caresse était douce il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, qui s'enroula avec passion autour de la sienne, ses mains fines encerclaient le visage de son calice, son odeur boisé et sucré l'étourdissait. Ses sens s'affolaient. Il se recula haletant, Harry le regarda avec lascivité. Sévérus passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

- Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais….tu es vraiment fait pour moi, chuchota Sévérus.

- Oui, je serais le calice le plus soumis à son vampire, assouvissant tous ses besoins, dit Harry avec une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

Sévérus émis un petit rire, avec un « j'en doute, mais est ce moi qui ai crée cet créature lubrique ? », avant de se redresser. Harry poussa un petit soupire en répondant « c'est toi qui me rends ainsi », ils échangèrent un regard lourd de promesses.

- Sév tu t'es lié au clan MacDonald pour moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu es l'unique raison, même si Duncan à des arguments convainquant. Il s'était allongé près de lui un bras soutenant sa tête, pendant que son autre main caressait doucement son calice.

- Mais dis moi comment es tu devenu vampire ?

- Quand je suis partie ce jour là de chez Malefoy, j'étais assez énervé et contrarié. Je suis allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ou j'ai été attaqué par un vampire, alors que je sortais assez éméché d'un bar. Bref, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas retourné à l'école, et lorsque j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Nott, je n'avais plus de raisons de revenir, j'en ai profité pour développer mes capacités de vampires, puis j'ai apprit que tu avais quitté l'école, tes résultats ont-ils été bons ? Demanda Sévérus.

- Oui excellent même, je te montrerais, j'ai commencé alors à travaillé au Département du Mystère comme enquêteur et briseur de sorts, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'étranger je revenais d'une longue mission en Chine, lorsque j'ai apprit ce qui se passait à Poudelard. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai accepté cette mission car j'espérais te revoir et pouvoir commencer une histoire sérieuse avec toi. Je m'étais rendu compte que je ne cessais de penser à toi, et que tu me manquais. Tu imagines ma déception et mon inquiétude, lorsque j'ai apprit que tu avais disparu…lui dit Harry ému.

Sévérus sentit par le lien la sincérité d'Harry, mais surtout une vague d'amour, qui le réchauffa et le bouleversa au plus profond de lui. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, Harry ouvrit la bouche et savoura la langue si entreprenante qui avait envahit l'intimité de la caverne chaude et humide.

Sévérus passa une main derrière le dos de Harry et de son autre bras resserra l'étreinte pour que l'espace entre eux soit restreint au maximum. Harry gémit et finit par enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Sévérus. Il finit par plonger une main dans ses cheveux noirs si doux. Les longs doigts de Sévérus caressaient doucement, les muscles de son dos. Sa main descendait, descendait... pour arriver sur ses fesses. Harry gémi dans la bouche de son vampire, il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et se frotta contre le ventre de Sévérus, mettant en contacte les deux érections. Sévérus étouffa son gémissement en mordant Harry dans le cou. Harry avait perdu ses repères sous les vagues de voluptés qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Sévérus asspirait son sang. Un flot d'émotions s'emparaient de son corps ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir. Il poussait des petits cris rauques. Sévérus lécha les deux petits trous dans le cou de son calice, et le releva en le tenant par la taille, Harry l'aidait en prenant appui sur ses épaules, Sévérus murmura un sort de lubrification.

Lorsque Harry sentit un liquide froid contre son entré, qui déclencha en lui un merveilleux frisson d'anticipation, il saisit d'une main la verge de son vampire et la positionna pour qu'elle pénètre en lui, puis il se laissa redescendre doucement, appréciant sentir Sévérus le remplir si pleinement, cela tirait un peu, mais Harry prit d'amples respirations pour se détendre. Celui-ci ne perdait pas une expression d'Harry perdu dans la recherche du plaisir, et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son soupir de félicité en se sentant comprimé par l'antre brûlante de son calice. Quand il le sentit parfaitement détendu, Sévérus entreprit de commencer des lents mouvements de va et vient, le tenant par la taille, guidant ses gestes, il était ivre de ce qu'il percevait dans le lien et qui se mélangeait à son propre plaisir, il ne cessait de gémir. C'était une expérience extraordinaire, sentir son excitation et ses pointes de plaisirs se mélangeant aux sensations qu'il ressentait.

- Tu es à moi Harry, à moi…

- Oui Sévérus rien qu'a toi…oui comme ça ….ah c'est bon …je te sens bien….ah…encore…plus vite.

- Tu me rends fou Harry.

Sévérus agrippa le bassin devant lui et se mit à le pilonner plus rapidement, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et amples au fur et à mesure que leurs plaisirs augmentaient. Il fit glisser une de ses mains entre leurs deux ventres et attrapa le sexe de Harry. Il entreprit de le caresser en même temps sur toute sa longueur. Son amant émit un râle de plaisir et se mit à trembler...

- Sévérus, je vais...ouiiiiiiii

- Moi aussi...Harrryyyy

Les deux amants se tendirent en même temps, tous les deux se laissant aller aux mêmes sensations de plaisir intense.

Harry et Sévérus se laissèrent tomber sur la couverture, haletant. Sévérus lui faisait face... une grande tendresse brillait au fond de ses yeux. Lentement, la main de Harry attrapa les longs cheveux ébène de son amant et les plaça sur le côté avec douceur. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage. Son regard était grave, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres en lui murmurant « Je t'aime Sévérus ». Sévérus resta immobile le regardant fixement, puis le serra fort dans ses bras bouleversé par ses mots, que jamais personne ne lui avait dit. Le lien l'emplie d'un sentiment d'amour si fort, qu'il en trembla, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Harry qu'aimes tu en moi ? Je ne suis pas beau, je suis froid et parfois cruel, murmura Sévérus intrigué.

- Sév, tu as beaucoup de charme, un corps superbe, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ou il faut pour me combler, dit Harry avec un air grivois, qui fit rougir son vampire. Maintenant tes qualités : tu es loyal, courageux, fort, intelligent, je te respecte énormément. Et tu es une bombe au lit, jamais je n'ai connu des orgasmes aussi fort, je vais être accro à toi, dit Harry avec un petit air gêné devant l'air grave de Sévérus.

- Et Kenneth ? Je croyais que tu étais attiré par lui, demanda Sévérus.

- En faite, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela a été dur quand tu m'as rejeté lorsque je t'ai libéré. Quand je suis resté enfermé trois jours dans ma chambre, tu te souviens que Sheena venait me voir ? Et bien nous avons préparé un plan, je savais que tu tenais à moi mais que tu me repoussais pour de mauvaises raisons. Donc elle a demandé à son ami Kenneth de jouer le rôle d'amoureux….mais c'était un coup monté, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Quand j'ai chanté cet chanson c'était pour toi, et je ne la destiné qu'a toi. Je voulais te faire réagir, dit Harry.

- Et bien tu as réussit au-delà de tout, après ce que tu m'as avoué, plus jamais je ne te laisserais t'éloigner. Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est un vampire possessif.

Sévérus embrassa passionnément son calice, puis le caressa doucement afin de l'apaiser, celui-ci ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, il le garda contre lui repensant aux mots d'Harry, il avait manœuvré comme un Serpendard pour le récupérer, mais il ne pouvait lui reprocher car il en avait fait autant. Mais surtout Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ils avaient fait deux fois l'amour, et cela avait été meilleur à chaque fois. Sévérus s'endormit comblé et heureux, bercé par le sentiment de sécurité dans le lien, pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisageais l'avenir avec optimisme.

.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils allèrent se laver, puis prirent leurs petit déjeuné. Le panier de pique nique était astucieusement relié aux cuisines de la forteresse, ce qui permettait d'avoir des provisions toujours fraîches. Sévérus semblait pensif, et ne répondait que par monosyllabe, Harry ne percevait rien de particulier par le lien, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Sévérus redressa la tête et le fixa soudainement.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- J'aimerais savoir pour quoi tu es aussi pensif, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

- Je réfléchissais à Dumbledore, je sais à présent qu'il m'a trahis en m'envoyant ici. Car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse en repartir, d'abord la porte ne fonctionnait que dans un sens, ensuite il devait se douter que j'aurais des difficultés avec le clan Douglas. J'ai heureusement pu lui cacher ma condition, lui racontant que je souffrais d'une maladie du sang, qui me laissait assez affaiblit. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ses motivations.

- Il a demandé de l'aide à Ovide, et a semblé stupéfait lorsqu'il m'a vu, mais cela pourrait être encore une de ses manipulations, si je ne m'étais pas méfié en préparant mon retour, et lié à Minerva, j'aurais été bloqué ici tout comme toi. Donc il voulait se débarrasser de nous deux, et tout cela est lié à ce maudit Grimoire.

- Oui c'est une certitude, quel intérêt de se débarrasser de nous deux ? Sévérus était pensif.

- Hmm, il y a un truc que je trouve bizarre… c'est l'agressivités des meubles de Poudelard envers les élèves, car d'après ce que j'ai vu le mal se répand que sur une partie des terres des Fraser, mais pourquoi Poudelard est il atteint ?

- Tu as raisons, surtout que les meubles ont commencés a attaqués il y a deux mois, donc bien trop vite, pour que le mal se répande si loin, dit Snape.

- Les Fraser m'ont donné une description de celui qui aurait tout déclenché il y a deux mois, et il ressemble furieusement à Dumbledore. Mais il y a pire Ovide m'a raconté l'histoire du grimoire. Au IXe siècle dans le nord de l'Allemagne, une sorcière Ahriman a été reconnue coupable, jugée, condamnée, brûlée. Brûlée en partie seulement, car un autre sorcier, s'est approché après le supplice du bûcher auquel les restes de la sorcière, noircis par les flammes, pendaient encore. Cette personne décroche le corps de la femme martyrisée et emporte le cadavre. Il l'emmène chez lui. Des années plus tard apparaît sur le marché un livre d'aspect sinistre, noirci comme par les flammes d'un bûcher. Quand on l'ouvre, on lit sur les premières pages parcheminées : Grimoire d'Ahriman. Les caractères sont gothiques et le texte est tout entier consacré à des recettes de magie noire. Certains disent que le livre, feuillets et couverture, est entièrement fait de peau humaine : la peau de la sorcière suppliciée.

Sévérus sembla surpris, puis se mit à réfléchir intensément.

- Harry j'ignorais cet histoire, vois tu toutes les familles de sang pur ont une passion pour la généalogie, j'a moi-même fait des recherches sur Albus et je suis sur que l'une des ses ancêtres se nommait Ahriman, cela m'avait marqué car à coté de la date de sa mort il était marqué condamné aux bûcher pour actes de magie noirs, j'avais trouvé cela étrange surtout venant de la famille de Dumbledore.

- Sévérus sais tu si le livre est toujours dans ce monde ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

- Non, mais je suis d'avis que nous le vérifions au plus vite.

Ils mirent quelques heures pour retourner à la forteresse, Duncan les attendait avec impatience, car dés leurs arrivés ils furent conduit auprès de lui.

- Bien je suis heureux que tout soit réglé entre vous deux, et je vous félicite. Sévérus je dois te dire que trois de mes vampires m'en veulent beaucoup pour ma petite machination, ils estimaient avoir le droit d'avoir une chance avec Harry, dit Duncan.

- Je les aurais tués, ils peuvent cesser de ^rever Harry est à moi a jamais, dit Sévérus fermement.

- Bien, ceci dit je suis content de vous voir, il y a de plus en plus de démons, il va falloir intervenir rapidement, dit Duncan.

- Savez vous si le grimoire est toujours dans sa prison ? Demanda Harry.

- Non je l'ignore, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les barrières le retenant prisonnier ont été détruite.

- Dans ce cas il faut vérifier avant tout, dit Sévérus.

- Je suis de cette avis, il nous faudra l'aide de Harry, car seul un calice peut entrer dans la prison accompagné de son vampire, je vous guiderais avec certains de mes vampires, dit Duncan.

Harry et Sévérus approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire Merci pour vos messages, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour faire ce chapitre, j'ai eu des trous d'inspirations….**_


End file.
